In the moonlight shadow
by Akane Yukino
Summary: DMxHG PostHogwarts. No Spoilers DH. La guerra cada vez es más difícil de sobrellevar. Para muchos, duele perder a un ser amado. Los recuerdos sobreviven en el corazón. ¿Qué hacer si todo lo que buscabas desde el comienzo de tu soledad aparece frente a tí.
1. Infancia perdida

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos.

Dicho esto, introduzco mi primer large fic DrHr, aunque no sé bien cómo acabará ni cómo lo continuaré, solo tengo la idea principal, espero que el resto venga solo. No sé si colocaré lemmon en algún momento, pero si lo hiciera, avisaré. Y ahora, les dejo con el chap

**In the moonlight shadow**

Capítulo 1: Infancia perdida

Hacía un radiante día de verano. Y el bosque, con su paisaje, hacía el marco perfecto para ir de acampada, de picnic o a pescar. Un grandioso bosque, con más de 100 hectáreas puras, donde altos árboles crecían, con un valle donde se podía descansar, en mitad del claro, y un río, tranquilo y de cristalinas aguas, donde multitud de peces habitaban. Hermosas flores decoraban el paisaje. El lugar ideal.

Eso sí, este bosque era un lugar poco frecuentado, ya que casi nadie sabía de su existencia, y aquellos que lo conocían decían de él cosas extrañas: un bosque embrujado, encantado, donde te ocurren multitud de desgracias. Al menos eso decían los habitantes de las aldeas más próximas. Y en esas condiciones, cualquiera piensa en acercarse siquiera al perímetro. Y aun en los mejores días de primavera, el bosque era un recinto solitario.

Como en aquel precioso día. Aunque en ese día en especial, la tranquilidad permanente del bosque había sido rota. Un hombre de mediana edad, ataviado para la pesca se internaba en la espesura, en busca del río, provisto de cañas y demás artilugios. A este hombre le seguía una niña pequeña, de unos 5 años aproximadamente, pelo castaño enmarañado, grandes incisivos, ojos ámbar, y expresión asustadiza. Caminaban hacia el suroeste, guiados por una brújula.

- Papá, ¿Sabes dónde estamos?- preguntó la niña, rehuyendo de cualquier planta rara que se cruzase.

- Si, pequeña, no te preocupes, estamos a pocos metros del río. Y alégrate, que hace un día espléndido.- dijo el hombre mayor, claramente alegre mientras tarareaba una canción y agitaba las cañas de pescar que llevaba al hombro.

- Pero dicen que este bosque está encantado. Papá, tengo miedo.- decía la pequeña, asustada hasta del más pequeño insecto.

- Tranquila, mi vida, ya llegamos al río.

Y así, apartando árboles de su camino, ambas personas llegaron hasta la orilla del río, a campo abierto. Desde allí pudieron observar la tranquilidad del bosque y el brillo del sol, quedando maravillados con la vista. La pequeña niña comenzó a saltar y a danzar, mientras su laborioso padre se asentaba en los guijarros de la orilla, preparando las cañas, tanto la suya como la de la pequeña. Mientras, ella corría, saltaba, jugaba con el agua, y admiraba a los renacuajos que remontaban el río. Su padre la miraba maravillado.

- ¡Pequeña! ¿Quieres pescar?- le preguntó su padre sonriente.

- ¡Claro que sí!

La pequeña echó a correr hacia donde estaba su padre. Recogió su caña del suelo, con el cebo ya colocado, y lanzó el extremo de la caña lo más fuerte que pudo. Aguardó pacientemente a que un pez picara, observando como su padre esperaba sereno que algo ocurriese. Y así, de buenas a primeras, ocurrió. La caña de la niña empezó a tambalearse, como si algo la empujara hacia dentro. Ella se movía agitadamente, intentando mantener el equilibrio. Su padre había perdido la serenidad para reír a carcajadas.

- ¡Tira!- le decía alegremente

Y la pequeña se esforzaba por cumplir las órdenes de su padre. Tiró de la caña con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que salió un enorme pez, rendido por la guerra que le daba la niña, mostrando el brillo de sus escamas ante el brillo del sol. La pequeña lo contempló, alegre y orgullosa, mostrando su premio a su querido padre.

- Muy bien, pequeña. Con dos más como ese, comemos hoy, y con más, conseguimos un buen trofeo.

La niña se sentía recompensada con la alegre risa de su padre. Siguieron pescando alegremente hasta que el cubo estuvo lleno con más de diez peces. El hombre explicó laboriosamente que esos pescados que habían atrapado eran propios de ese bosque, que en ningún sitio los había como aquellos, y que eran muy afortunados por los resultados obtenidos. La chiquilla no hacía más que sonreír.

- Y ahora podemos comer tranquilamente.- sonreía mientras miraba los hierros que había traído para asar los peces y poder comerlos.- Pero antes necesitamos leña.- dijo, mientras le desaparecía la sonrisa.

- ¿Leña? Si quieres, voy yo a por ella.- se ofreció la niña. El padre volvió a sonreír, en agradecimiento.

- Gracias, pequeña, vuelve dentro de... - miró su reloj.-... media hora. ¿De acuerdo?

- Claro.- dijo la pequeña.

Sin dudarlo un momento, se internó en la espesura del bosque, con la esperanza de poder encontrar leña a los alrededores del claro. Pero apenas encontró tres ramitas secas, lo cual la obligó a seguir. Fue avanzando por el bosque, pero con la mala suerte de que parecía que ya había llegado alguien y había recogido toda la leña, pues no encontraba absolutamente nada.

Pasó la media hora, y la niña empezó a asustarse, pues se había dado cuenta de que no sabía ni siquiera donde estaba, y que debía haber vuelto ya con su padre. Tal vez su padre estaría preocupado buscándola, pero ella no podía ver nada. Se sumió en la desesperación, lentamente, y más al ver que su búsqueda no daba resultados. Empezó a caminar dando vueltas, ya no sabía ni como guiarse. Incluso ella juraba haber pasado ya por los árboles que veía en su camino.

Agotada entre el día y la caminata, se sentó a la sombra de un árbol. Y recordó las historias que había oído sobre el bosque. Se arrepintió de haber hecho caso a su padre. Recordaba a la vieja de la pequeña casita, que le dijo que en ese bosque se habían visto criaturas inimaginables, fantásticas, increíbles. Tales como dragones y caballos alados. Según los viejos cuentos, en el interior de ese bosque, en un castillo embrujado, vivía un mago perverso que usaba el bosque a su antojo.

Tales recuerdos sólo atormentaron más a la pequeña, asustándola. Se agazapaba como podía bajo el árbol, procurando no quedar a la vista de criaturas monstruosas. Creyó que había pasado ya milenios allí desde que salió a por leña, lo que la hacía asustarse cada vez más, aunque en realidad sólo habían pasado unos minutos.

En esas estaba cuando empezó a escuchar pasos, y notó el crujir de la arena del suelo. Se asustó enormemente, ya que ¿qué clase de animal hacía ese ruido? Solo una persona podía ser la dueña de tales ruidos. Con lo cual solo dejaba en el aire dos posibilidades: o bien era su padre que la estaba buscando, o bien era el mago que en su paseo quería observar el bosque.

Rápidamente descartó la idea de que fuese su padre, ya que de haberlo sido, estaría gritando por encontrarla. Aquellos pasos eran lentos, no como los de alguien que la buscase, sino como alguien que estuviese allí de casualidad. Esto la asustó más. Se arrepentía de haberse ofrecido a ir a por leña. ¿Es que su padre, siendo tan inteligente, no pudo haber traído un hornillo de gas? Muerta de miedo estaba, cuando aquel ser se agachó para observarla.

Únicamente era un niño. Aunque parecía muy raro. Vestía de una forma muy limpia y aseada para caminar por un bosque, aunque estaba bastante sucio. Llevaba unos pantalones de pinza, de los de los ricos, pero remangados hasta la rodilla. Y una camisa blanca también remangada hasta el codo. Llevaba una corbata mal anudada, seguramente el nudo lo habría desecho él mismo para verse más cómodo. Y unos zapatos demasiado caros para ponérselos únicamente para pasear.

Aparte de la ropa, el chico también tenía una rara presencia. Era rubio, con el pelo liso, a la altura de las orejas, y revuelto en un intento de parecer despeinado. Tenía una clara sonrisa de felicidad, a saber por qué, pero sus ojos, grises como el acero, expresaban tristeza, resignación, esclavitud. Y en conjunto, el aire del niño intentaba parecer imponente, aunque éste se derribase con la mirada extrañada de la pequeña.

Agachado cómo estaba, no hizo más que extrañarse, y poner una cara muy rara que, además de quitarle el miedo a la chiquilla, la hizo reír.

- ¿De qué te ríes, niña?- preguntó extrañado.

- De tu cara, es muy graciosa.- explicó ella entre carcajadas.- Lo siento.- se disculpó al ver la expresión contradictoria que le dirigía el chico.- No pude evitarlo.- dijo más calmada.

- Menos mal que se te pasó el ataque de risa. Dime, ¿quién eres, y qué haces aquí?

- Yo soy Hermione, y me he perdido en el bosque. He venido con mi padre a pescar, pero fui por leña, no encontré nada, y me he perdido, no sé dónde estoy.

- Ya veo... Lo de la leña, es normal que no la encontrases.- dijo con aires de superioridad.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó confusa.

- Porque yo vivo en uno de los valles de este bosque, en la mansión, y mi padre tiene toda la leña guardada en un sitio cerca de aquí.

- ¿Vives aquí? A mí me dijeron que aquí sólo vivía un brujo malvado.- a esta respuesta el chaval arqueó la cerca.

- Aquí no vive nadie así, solo nosotros. No sé que mentiras te habrán contado, pero mejor no digas nada, prefiero el bosque tranquilo.

- Vale. ¿Y tú quién eres?

- Me llamo Draco Malfoy, y estoy paseando, porque estoy harto de estar en casa, aburrido como una ostra, estudiando por obligación y soportando a una pandilla de niños pegajosos.- Hermione se extrañó de la respuesta, y arqueó una ceja. Aunque después sonrió.

- Encantada, Draco. ¿Podrías ayudarme a encontrar un poco de leña? Es solo lo justo para cocinar dos peces.- Draco la miró evaluadoramente, después afirmó con la cabeza.

- Sígueme.

Juntos fueron avanzando por el bosque. Draco se movía con una seguridad que dejaba pasmada a Hermione. Pero a ella, con tal de que le llevase a la leña, mejor. Aunque debía de admitir que estar en compañía de aquel niño le agradaba. En general, los niños de preescolar, sus compañeros, la trataban como a un bicho raro, porque sabía leer, cosa que ellos no sabían en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo con Draco pudo hablar de muchas cosas: cuentos, música, obras de arte... En general, temas interesantes.

Llegaron a un claro, donde se encontraba toda la leña apilada, y de la cual Hermione pudo recoger alegremente unos cuantos maderos. Una vez los tuvo en su mano, surgió una nueva duda: ¿Cómo iba a llegar hasta su padre? Su cara se volvió a entristecer, cosa que dejó al niño preocupado.

- Ya tienes la leña, ¿Qué te preocupa?

- No sé dónde está mi padre.- dijo secamente.

Por fin el niño se dio cuenta del motivo. Y era cierto que en eso estaba tan perdido como ella.

- Si al menos tuviese un punto de referencia... - pensó el niño en voz alta.

Pero la chica, impaciente, se echó a llorar en mitad del bosque, y Draco sólo pudo consternarse al oír su llanto. No podía ayudarla quedándose quieto, así que se acercó a ella y la abrazó, calmándola para que dejase de llorar.

- Venga, Hermione, verás como todo se soluciona.

- No, no se solucionará.- gritaba ella desesperada.

- Sí, ya veras... dime, y yo te guío. ¿Dónde está tu padre?

- En el río.- ella al ver que Draco la ayudaba, dejó de llorar, aún en sus brazos.

- Yo te llevaré.- le dijo con una sonrisa.- Hermione, recuerda esto: te prometo que nunca te dejaré sola, siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte.

Esto hizo a Hermione reaccionar. Se abalanzó a sus brazos llorando de felicidad. Nadie nunca en su vida había sido tan bueno de acompañarla, hablarle... Pero nadie, ni siquiera su familia, la había apoyado con palabras de esa magnitud. Eso la hizo sentirse muy feliz, y agradecida para con Draco. Aunque en realidad él estaba igual de confuso, porque con él nadie había tenido gestos de cariño, toda su vida se basaba en el respeto, la lealtad y el poder. Se extrañó dedicándole estas palabras a aquella chica desamparada, aunque sabía que aquellas palabras mostraban sentimientos sinceros.

- Muchas gracias, Draco.- le dedicó una abierta sonrisa, una vez se separaron. Él se la devolvió y le cogió de la mano.

- Ahora, sígueme.

Draco se encargó de llevarla junto al río, con su padre. Aunque ya en la linde, cuando se podía observar al padre de Hermione preocupado, aguardando a su hija, Draco se soltó de su mano y se quedó quieto, cosa que hizo a Hermione detenerse. Le cuestionó con la mirada, y este le aclaró que no podía revelarse ante nadie, por el riesgo que correría el bosque y su familia. Él ya había cumplido, le había dado la leña y la había traído. Pero Hermione consideró oportuno despedirse.

- Muchas gracias por todo, Draco. Siempre te echaré de menos.

- Y yo a ti.- contestó este con sonrisa sincera. Hermione se la devolvió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Adiós, y espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día.

- Adiós.- dijo él por último.

Vio cómo ella se alejaba, y corría hasta su padre, preocupado. Éste la recibió contento, dándole un gran abrazo, e invitándola a sentarse en la arena para poder encender juntos la hoguera. Draco sonrió, viendo la tierna escena familiar, envidiando a Hermione y queriendo ser por unos momentos como ella. Pero él sabía que la vida de aquella chica era muy simple, muchísimo más que la suya, aunque él disfrutaba de privilegios que ella no.

Él era un mago, y ella una _muggle_, por tanto, a ella les estaban velados los auténticos secretos del mundo. Pero él, a pesar de tener todo el conocimiento, deseó por unos instantes tener toda la simpleza de ella, y poder enfrentarse al mundo con dulzura, poder dar y recibir amor, aquel que su familia y su honor le había privado, prohibido, arrebatado, e incluso hecho creer que no existía, por un supuesto bien que consistía en conseguir el máximo poder posible. Por eso Draco envidió a aquella pequeña chica con la que había compartido más de un día, había compartido su ser, mostrándose tal cual es. Y sumido en estos pensamientos, se internó en el bosque, de regreso a casa.

Hermione, mientras, pensaba en el chico que aquella tarde la había ayudado tanto, que al fin y al cabo, le había llegado al alma. Y también se había llevado con él parte de su corazón. El recuerdo de aquel día permaneció en la memoria de Hermione durante un tiempo, aunque poco a poco fue olvidando detalles con la edad.

Fue creciendo, poco a poco, y pasó de ser una estudiante modelo incomprendida a una futura estudiante de Hogwarts. Hermione era bruja, y había recibido la carta, que sería el pasaporte a su felicidad, o al menos eso pensaba antes de llegar al colegio. Y recordó el día que se internó en el bosque encantado, aunque no logró a recordar del todo aquello. No se acordaba del nombre del chico, del color de su pelo, o de lo que había hablado con él. Sólo recordaba sus ojos grises, esa resignación, su expresión... y las palabras de apoyo que le había brindado: "_te prometo que nunca te dejaré sola, siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte._"

Y en esas llegó a Hogwarts, descubriendo allí en su primer año el auténtico valor de la amistad, y que ella valía mucho como estudiante, amiga y ser humano, sintiéndose querida. E ignorando por completo que aquella persona que le había dado aquellas palabras era un mago, que aquellas palabras eran, según el código de los magos, un contrato mágico vinculante, que obligaba al chico a cumplir lo prometido. Y menos aun que aquel chico que tanto la había ayudado, y que estaba unido a ella por un contrato mágico era, ni más ni menos, que su enemigo, el orgulloso y egocéntrico Draco Malfoy.

CONTINUARÁ

¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado. Esto es sólo el comienzo de un fic, la introducción. Tengan en cuenta que es un fic Post-Hogwarts, y que la historia verdaderamente empezará cuando llegue a ese punto, pero antes era esencial esta introducción y otra más que ya tengo planeada antes de empezar realmente. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen Rewiews, plissss.

Besitos

Akane Yukino


	2. Confusa y cruel realidad

En fin, dado que ultimamente (periodo pre-vacacional) tendre muuucho tiempo libre (agradeced que NUNCA me castigan sin pc) me

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos.

En fin, dado que ultimamente (periodo pre-vacacional) tendre muuucho tiempo libre (agradeced que NUNCA me castigan sin pc) me dedicare a seguir un poco con mi fic, que espero que os vaya gustando. Yo soy de las que se ponen y tardan en escribir, pero cuando lo hago, me sale algo bueno. Así que por esta razón, la respuesta a los rewiews las tenéis al final del chap. Espero que os guste.

**In the moonlight shadow**

Capítulo 2: Confusa y cruel realidad

La nieve caía suavemente en el bosque verdoso y oscuro de los terrenos prohibidos. Hermione Granger estaba asomada a la ventana de la sala común de Gryffindor, viendo caer la nieve y reflexionando. Se acercaba febrero, concretamente San Valentín. Por esa fecha Hogwarts siempre estaba lleno de alborotadas chicas, siempre sonriendo tímidamente y riendo por lo bajo cuando cualquier chico se acercaba. Y chicos creídos, altivos y egocéntricos que nada más ver una chica por su lado se hinchaban de orgullo. A Hermione nunca le había gustado esa fecha, aunque fuese un buen motivo para celebrar.

El amor... bonita palabra. Pero lo que se preguntaba Hermione es si alguien de Hogwarts sabía entenderla totalmente. Ni siquiera ella la entendía. Y había visto a gente amar de verdad. Lo sabía cuando Ron posaba su mirada en ella. ¿Quién lo diría? Ron Weasley, aquel que odió a Hermione Granger en un principio, ahora la amaba con locura. Lo decían sus ojos, lo decían sus gestos. Lo decían sus orejas sonrojadas y sus indirectas. Puede que Hermione pareciese tonta, pero sabía intuir los sentimientos de la gente cuando la veía, especialmente si eran los de Ron.

El problema es que ella no estaba enamorada de él. Porque nadie de todas las personas que había conocido había llegado a hacerla sentir protegida, amada realmente y no solo querida, feliz con su sola presencia. Nadie de los que había conocido en Hogwarts había pasado la línea que había ideado la mente de Hermione, que dividía amistad de amor. Pero a eso había más problemas que añadir, ya que ella ya estaba bastante crecida, cursaba 5º curso, y tenía dieciséis años, con lo cual era lógico que las hormonas le jugasen una mala pasada que otra... La duda es, ¿aquello es una mala pasada de las hormonas o era una nueva forma de ver las cosas?

Porque sí, Hermione sabía desde que tenía uso de razón que tan solo había una persona a la que verdaderamente amaba, con la que quería estar, a la que sabía que podría entregarle toda su alma. Y esa persona era el chico de sus recuerdos. Aquellos ojos grises que la cautivaron en su día. Pero no sabía qué había sido de él, si seguiría viviendo dónde antes... no recordaba su nombre, ni su pelo, su expresión de la cara... solo sus ojos.

Y sin embargo, no podía negarlo. Empezaba a sentir atracción por algunos chicos. Más bien... sentía atracción por algunos chicos desde hacía un año y medio. Si se pasó un año dándole esperanzas a Viktor Krum no era en vano. No podía negar que realmente le atraía. Pero no llegó a amarlo, por eso se encargó de mantener las distancias una vez el curso terminó. Al principio no esperaba despertarle celos a Ron, pero después de Navidad quedó claro para ella que Ron la quería. Y sus gestos, expresiones, acciones... evidenciaban sus suposiciones.

Pero no sólo Viktor le parecía guapo. Ella le había llegado a reconocer a Ginny que Harry era guapo, aunque para eso no hacía falta sentirse atraída. Pero también le reconoció que Ron era guapo... algo más que guapo para ella... Aunque no llegase a quererlo. ¿Eran hormonas o le gustaba Ron sentimentalmente? Tampoco podía afirmarlo, ni siquiera dejarlo como posible, porque si la confusión de hormonas con él era grande, tenía un problema mayor...

En estas estaba Hermione cuando se abrió el cuadro de la sala común. Harry y Ron habían llegado después de un buen descanso en los patios del castillo, como según ellos, "buenamente se merecían en un sábado". Las ideas de la castaña no coincidían acerca de a qué dedicar el sábado, y más en febrero. Aunque ella se quedó en la sala común para aprovechar y estudiar, acabó cansada y meditando un rato.

- Vaya pelea de bolas de nieve te has perdido, Hermione.- le dijo jovialmente Harry cuando se quitaba la bufanda, acomodándose con Ron junto al fuego. Hermione giró la cabeza para observar a sus empapados amigos, antes de sonreír y sentarse en un sillón.- Weasley y Potter versus Longbottom, Thomas y Finnigan. Si hubieses estado, habríamos sido iguales en número.

- ¿Pero habéis perdido?- preguntó Hermione.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Por quién nos tomas?- Ron fingió estar decepcionado con la actitud de Hermione- Hemos ganado.

- Entonces no necesitabais mi ayuda.- contestó alegremente Hermione.

Pero los tres sabían de más que había problemas más graves que arreglar, ya que no todo era diversión. Hace poco que había salido el artículo de la fuga en masa de Azkaban. Y aún no habían arreglado el tema. Aunque esa era una de las pocas razones por las que Hermione esperaba San Valentín, no por el tema de enamorados, sino porque ese día podría solucionar el problema del artículo, si tenía suerte.

Los tres salieron de la sala común para dirigirse al Gran Comedor mientras charlaban. Era la hora de comer, y Ron estaba ya tan hambriento que de haber sido comestibles, se habría comido las mangas de su túnica.

- Entonces invitarás a Cho a Hogsmeade, ¿no, Harry?- preguntó Ron mientras bajaban las escaleras.

- La verdad, Ron, es que... - Harry se puso rojo de repente.

- Es que, qué...

- Ya la he invitado.- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Enhorabuena por ti, tío.- dijo Ron admirado.- Ojalá todos fuesen tan valientes como tú.

- A ver si te aplicas el cuento, Ronald, y por fin te atreves a pedirle a Parvati la pluma que le prestaste el mes pasado.- Hermione sabía perfectamente por donde iban los tiros de Ron, pero hizo este comentario para despistar, además de para hacer enrojecer a Ron.

Estaban ya bajando las escaleras de entrada al comedor, cuando una molesta voz los interrumpió en su animada conversación.

- Mirad quién baja a comer: el trío de oro.- Como no, ya estaba Malfoy para molestarles el día.

- Si no tienes nada mejor que decir, lárgate Malfoy.- le espetó Hermione, que era la única que estaba suficientemente tranquila como para responder sin armarla.

- Mira quién fue a hablar: _sangre sucia_ Granger.- dijo Malfoy para provocarla. Lo que él no sabía es que ella no sucumbía de esa forma ante él.

- Veo que sigues siendo igual de corto que antes, Malfoy. Cuando sepas nuevos insultos que puedas dedicarme, llámame.- dijo dándose la vuelta y avanzando hacia el comedor, llevándose consigo a Ron y Harry.

- Veo que sigues siendo igual de cobarde que antes, Granger, siempre crees que nada más hablar tú la última has quedado mejor.- eso sí fue un golpe bajo que hizo a Hermione darse la vuelta.

- ¿Sabes Malfoy? Si quieres que hablemos de cobardía puedo recordarte varias cosillas...

- Venga, Granger, tiéntame.- dijo él con seguridad.

- ¿Quién fue el cobarde que se dejó abofetear en tercero sin ni siquiera protestar después? Y además, creo que si Moody apareciese aquí ahora, correrías a tu habitación para evitar que te vea y te transforme en animal.- esto dejó blanco a Malfoy, quién por fin se rindió y dejó entrar a los Griffindor por fin en paz en el Gran Comedor.

- No sé quién se ha creído que es. Es solo un crío... - dijo Harry.

- Un niño de papá... - añadió Ron.

Aunque Hermione se mostrase tranquila, por dentro estaba que echaba chispas. Desde ya hacía varios años, desde que entró en Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy les hacía la vida imposible. Pero especialmente a ella le insultaba desde segundo año. Era su pasatiempo favorito: molestarles. Pero claro, si había diferencias entre los chicos y ella es que ella conservaba mejor la calma que Harry y Ron. Aun así, Malfoy era una de las pocas personas que podían hacerla perder sus estribos.

Y aun así, aunque Malfoy representaba su némesis, para Hermione estaba ya claro cual era su otro problema. Sí, a Hermione Granger le parecía que Draco Malfoy era algo más que guapo. Le atraía demasiado. Y desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. Desde que en principio de curso vio esa melena rubia brillante, y desde que él se giró al notar su mirada, y la miró con sus ojos grises, y le dedicó una sonrisa, irónica al fin y al cabo, pero una sonrisa. Desde entonces no había hecho más que observarle inconscientemente. Especialmente cuando él no podía pillarla. Se había fijado en su forma de andar, sus movimientos... tenía grabada en la mente su forma de hablar, arrastrando las palabras. Y cuando se lo cruzaba, su aroma quedaba guardado en su nariz.

Pero claro, era Draco Malfoy, y ella Hermione Granger. Su reputación caería bajísimo si alguien supiese qué le estaba pasando por la mente. Si la gente supiera con quién soñaba cada noche, y en quien pensaba cuando se excitaba... Hasta Hermione debía callar sus secretos, incluso a sus mejores amigos. Había decidido callárselo, para siempre.

Hermione sabía que aunque eran tiempos de Hogwarts, y aunque era feliz con sus amigos y sus compañeros de casa, asistiendo a clases, estudiando y leyendo en la biblioteca, e incluso debía reconocerse que también se divertía cuando rompía las normas con Ron y Harry; ella sabía que algún día llegarían tiempos difíciles, que Voldermort les aguardaba, y que en cuanto se enterase el ministerio de una maldita vez que Harry decía la verdad, la guerra estallaría. Y sabía de sobra, aunque se lo negase a sí misma y a todos los que lo murmuraban, que Draco Malfoy era, o acabaría siendo mortífago.

No le gustaría para nada verse involucrada con un mortífago, aun cuando se suponía que este era un estudiante y no tenía nada de mortífago. Tarde o temprano Harry le arremangaría la túnica y todos podrán ver la marca tenebrosa tatuada en su brazo.

Y aunque no había revelado lo que ella quería ser en un futuro, y no lo haría salvo a la profesora McGonagall cuando llegase el momento de las entrevistas para aconsejar a los estudiantes que se presentarán a los TIMOS, ya sabía lo que sería en un futuro. Sería una empleada del ministerio, activa en la guerra contra Voldemort. Aunque le pareciese ridícula la idea de auror, sabía que ese era su destino. Tal vez no lo cumpliese, pero aun así, se lo había propuesto, desde que le ocurrió aquello a Harry con el falso Moody, y vio que el peligro estaba en todas partes, tal y como él solía decir.

Con lo cual, su futuro no podría estar más lejos de aquel en quién había posado la mirada. Para bien o para mal, no podía combinar la verdad, la razón, con los sentimientos. Nunca sería nada de Draco Malfoy, ni nunca Draco Malfoy sería algo de ella. No podía ni siquiera permitirse pensar en él como algo más allá de un enemigo, a pesar de que ella defendiese la amistad entre las casas. Había cosas que no podían ser.

E incluso si así fuera, ella estaba segura de que Draco nunca se fijaría en ella. Ya sea para bien, como para mal, Malfoy pensaba que los sangre sucias no merecían ser magos, con lo cual, para él supondría enfrentarse a la misma barrera que ella, con la única diferencia de que esa barrera en su caso la defiende Voldemort, y ella sabía como eran las reglas en el grupo. A los desleales los mataban, así de sencillo. Eso le ocurrió al hermano de Sirius, y a Karkarof cuando escapó el año pasado, o al menos lo intuía.

Solo podía limitarse a seguir normal, como si nada, y tal vez con el tiempo ella se enamoraría de Ron tanto como él ya lo está de ella, así cumpliría con su destino, se aliaría al bando de Harry y tendría un próspero futuro, únicamente amenazado por la muerte en combate, junto a Ron. En realidad le agradaba pensar que algún día viviría en una casa cómoda y no excesivamente grande, junto al pelirrojo, y que cada día vería a su pequeña Dafne Weasley corretear por la casa. Pero ella sentía que en su interior, no lo quería así.

Tal vez, y así lo soñaba dulcemente cuando dormía, su pequeño amigo de ojos grises, protector, atento, inteligente y guapo, al menos así lo recordaba, vendría a por ella a reclamar lo que desde siempre le había pertenecido. Pero no estaban las cosas como para soñar cuentos de hadas imposibles. Tendría que ser realista y pensar que pronto nacería Dafne, tan pronto como Ron se declarase y llegasen hasta cierto punto...

¿Pero qué pasaría por la cabeza de Malfoy? ¿Y donde estaría su siempre amado? Eran las preguntas que se hacía Hermione día tras día, y aquellas que se hizo cuando entró al comedor con sus mejores amigos.

* * *

Draco ya se había acostumbrado a la rutina de todos los días, y la de hoy no era para menos. Normalmente se solía encontrar al grandioso trío Gryffindor, la envidia del colegio. Pero nadie sabía, aparte de los Slytherin, que él era el único suficientemente valiente para decirles a la cara parte de las cosas que él pensaba, o que la mayoría de Slytherin pensaba. Pero siempre ocurría algo que le hacía perder el control. Y siempre era ella.

Ya con lo que le había ocurrido hoy se le habían quitado las ganas de comer, de merendar, de hablar con sus amigos, de casi todo. Lo único que le quedaba era retirarse a su habitación, aunque por el camino se encontrase a algún feo bicharraco, como él les llamaba mentalmente.

- Crabbe, Goyle.- intentó el llamar su atención, ya que sus dos gorilas estaban ya con los ojos puestos en la comida que se veía desde las puertas del Gran Comedor.- Me voy a la habitación, id vosotros a comer.

No les hizo falta escucharlo dos veces, en cuanto Draco se dio la vuelta, estos ya estaban comiendo. Al menos Draco se alegró, no tendría que aguantar a Crabbe y a Goyle en su habitación haciendo preguntas absurdas. Bueno, preguntas absurdas para la mente de Draco, que ya las tenía todas respondidas. En su camino solo se encontró a uno o dos Slytherin, tuvo la suerte de que estaban todos comiendo, así que entró a su habitación.

La habitación de los chicos era muy similar a las de Gryffindor, solo que en vez de una pequeña caldera y un cuarto circular, el cuarto era rectangular, con chimenea propia. Las camas también tenían dosel, verde aterciopelado en este caso, pero eran un poco más amplias, y tenían más sábanas, ya que la habitación estaba en las mazmorras del castillo. Draco se tumbó en su cama, cogió su libro de poesía de debajo de la cama y empezó a leer. Pero sin apenas concentrarse.

Todos sus pensamientos le llevaban a ella. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser como eran? Ella desde cuarto había cambiado, lo sabía desde que la vio en el andén, como siempre, con Potter y Weasley. Nunca iba sola. Era cierto que Draco era uno de los chicos más codiciados, y que ha podido estar con muchas mujeres desde tercer curso. Pero a muchas había rechazado. Él no era como los otros Slytherin, especialmente como los mayores que le decían que aprovechase la situación. Él no quería nada de una mujer que él supiera complacerlo. Si había estado con algunas era únicamente para ganar experiencia, y para sentir como es estar con una mujer que te atrae.

Pero ninguna le atraía tanto como aquella. Dios, ¿por qué ella? Tenía razones: ella era la más bella, lo demostró en el baile de navidad. Era la más inteligente, lo demostraba día tras día. Y también la más prohibida, lo demostró desde que el sombrero la puso en Gryffindor. Y él sabía que no solo Viktor Krum se había fijado en ella. También Weasley estaba detrás, pero no sólo "estar", sino que estaba enamorado de ella. O ella es muy tonta y no lo ve, o se lo hace, porque Weasley poco sabe ocultarlo. Draco no sabía qué hacían que no estaban ya juntos.

Y eso mismo la hacía tan atractiva: una chica bella e inteligente, no como el resto de las muchachas del colegio, que hablan más que piensan, y prohibida en todos los sentidos. Prohibida por el credo que se le impuso desde niño, prohibida por la enemistad entre casas, prohibida porque ella era aliada del bando de Dumbledore y Potter, y prohibida porque Draco estaba seguro de que jamás se fijaría en él.

Desde luego, la historia de Draco Malfoy, él tenía muy claro quién la iba a escribir. No iba a dejar a su padre que tomase las decisiones por él. Si tenía que vivir como un solterón, lo haría, pero no estaría obligado a nada. Aunque él sabía que su destino ya estaba escrito: sería mortífago. Había escuchado conversaciones secretas de su padre con el Señor Oscuro, y planeaban ya su ceremonia de entrada al grupo. En verano seguramente le pondrían la marca en su antebrazo.

Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en estos momentos. Se suponía que él era un ser insensible, frío, despiadado, sin sentimientos. Ni siquiera se le permitía sentirse atraído por nadie, porque la atracción lleva a la locura, y él debía ser perfecto: una mujer no le haría perder el control. Pero ella lo hacía con tan solo decir una de las pocas cosas que le tiene guardada para insultarlo.

¿Cómo había perdido el control de aquella manera? Tal vez su destino sea morir en campo defendiendo a un ser que desde siempre quiso... en silencio. Aunque... ¿qué estaba pensando? Se suponía que en su mente Granger era igual a atracción, y nada más.

La verdad era que Draco Malfoy, el hombre de acero, estaba enamorado. Pero no de Granger, sino de otra, una chica... asustadiza y pequeña, a la que podía manejar con una palabra. La intrusa que recordaba haber visto en su bosque de niño. Pero no recordaba su aspecto. Ni su nombre. Solo recordaba su abrazo, su beso. Y su mirada. Aquellos ojos ambarinos que lo hipnotizaron mientras sus brazos lo arrastraban al cielo y su beso lo dejaba totalmente inconsciente de pensamiento.

Y tal vez porque estaba enamorado de un recuerdo, tal vez por eso lograría mantener siempre la calma, no sólo frente a Granger, sino frente a cualquier otra mujer. Y puede que también frente a su padre. Nadie lograría adivinar lo que sentía, porque no podía permitirse ese lujo. Su vida dependía de su silencio, y tal vez muriese con el secreto. Pero ahora más que nunca deseaba encontrarla, para llevarla a su mundo alejado de la realidad, y ser felices ambos. Pero debía ser realista. Eso no ocurriría, nunca.

* * *

Esa semana ella debía mandar urgentemente la carta a Rita Skeeter, sino se quedaría sin entrevista. No podía perder más tiempo, y menos, perderlo pensando en tontas fantasías. En cuanto tuvo lista la carta salió disparada de la sala común. Era domingo por la mañana temprano, así que como supuso todo el castillo estaba vacío, nadie en su sano juicio andaría por el castillo a esas horas de la mañana un domingo. Y así fue. Hacía demasiado frío como para despertarse por voluntad propia.

Hermione se dirigió a la lechucería lo más rápido que pudo, deseaba estar ya en su sala común. No tuvo problemas de ninguna clase. Cómo le encantaba Hogwarts desierto y solitario, sin nadie que la molestase, chillase, o no le permitiese pensar mientras andaba. Nada más llegar a la lechucería, se apresuró a escoger una lechuza. Para ser discreta, usaría una de las del colegio, no convenía que le registrasen el correo. Ya había pensado que cabía la posibilidad de que le registrasen el correo, por ello se había levantado tan temprano, para que nadie registrase el correo que salía de Hogwarts.

Llevó personalmente la lechuza hasta la ventana, para asegurarse de que esta salía de Hogwarts sin percance. Al verla ya lejos en el horizonte, se dio media vuelta para irse. Tan despistada y pensativa estaba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien iba a entrar en la lechucería. Chocó de lleno, con lo cual estaba ya camino del suelo. Sin embargo, una mano la agarró del brazo y la jaló para mantenerla en pié.

- Lo siento, yo... no miré por dónde iba. Perdón... - empezó a disculparse cuando una voz silbante la cortó.

- Mira por dónde vas la próxima vez.

Draco Malfoy. Había sido Draco Malfoy quién había evitado que se cayese. Y ni siquiera la había insultado. Es más, se había quedado estático, pero no sorprendido. Parecía como si la hubiese visto desde antes que chocasen, al contrario que ella. Draco estaba mirándola a la cara, como pocas veces se había atrevido a hacer en sus sesiones de observación disimulada. Más concretamente, le miraba a los ojos, esos ojos marrones que nunca se había detenido a observar. Observó en ella una expresión de sorpresa. Parecía incluso nerviosa, y podía notar que sudaba un poco, a pesar del frío.

Sin embargo, había una expresión en esos preciosos ojos ámbar que no podía descifrar. Un vago recuerdo de su mente. Era una expresión de temor, pero no de temor por él, sino de profundo temor por el mundo en el que le había tocado vivir. Pero era una expresión de seguridad, contrariamente, tal vez por la situación. Tan embelesado estaba que no había notado que aún la sostenía por el brazo.

- Perdón, Malfoy... - dijo ella suavemente para que él la soltara. Él se dio cuenta de la situación y la soltó inmediatamente, pero no con asco, como ella creía que haría, sino con la vergüenza propia de un tímido.

- Oh, lo siento.- fue todo lo que logró articular.

Sorprendida por la situación, Hermione dejó la lechucería. Nunca le había ocurrido nada parecido: toparse con Draco Malfoy, chocar contra él sin querer, que él la ayudase, sin insultarla ni nada, y quedarse durante unos minutos que le habían parecido horas, observándolo, y siendo observada por él, sin ningún gesto despectivo. Algo completamente nuevo. Y por raro que pareciese, era la primera vez que ella se sentía del todo bien junto a Draco Malfoy. Puede que un encuentro fuese suficiente para hacer que algo empiece...

Y por la mente de Draco Malfoy pasaban cosas muy raras... Unos solos instantes mirándola habían bastado. Sus ojos, los tenía ya grabados en su memoria. Ámbar... Eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto nunca. Por su mente pasaban un montón de pensamientos, pero no alcanzaba a recordar claramente qué le decían esos ojos. Esos ojos tristes, llorosos, indefensos...

De repente, se dio cuenta. Ella era la niña de sus recuerdos. Por fin la había encontrado. Aunque eso planteaba una nueva situación para él. Siempre se había planteado a la chica como alguien muy lejano, en quien poder depositar sus sentimientos, debido a que nunca podrá expresarlos. Pero saber que tras la dura máscara de Hermione Granger se ocultaba aquella chiquilla... ponía su mundo del revés.

Él sabía que la chica era _muggle_, pero que sea una bruja... sangre sucia... Y además de todo eso, eso significaba que la atracción que sentía por Hermione Granger no eran puras hormonas, era algo más sentimental. Y si ella lo sabía, llevaba con ella la personalidad auténtica de Draco escondida en sus recuerdos. Y no sólo eso, sino que si sabía que la chica era Hermione, Draco acababa de descubrir que el amor de su vida, aquella con quien soñaba, en quien pensaba, con quien deseaba en su más profundo interior compartir su vida, era Hermione Granger. Y esto lo ponía en una situación extremadamente peligrosa.

CONTINUARÁ

¿Qué tal este chap? Ha sido más corto de lo que me esperaba. Yo esperaba poder concentrar en este capítulo todos los acontecimientos en Hogwarts introductorios a la verdadera historia. No puedo simplemente empezar sin narrar nada de lo que supuestamente ocurrió antes, o limitarme a un pequeño flash back, que no sería tan pequeño. Así que, habrá otro capítulo antes de la época Post-Hogwarts, que espero hacerlo lo más emocionante posible. Espero que la introducción no me lleve más capítulos, porque se supone que iba a ser uno. Ojalá os guste este capítulo, y ahora, pongo respuestas a los Rewiews

**Beautycien hp**: Espero poder actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, ya que tengo poco tiempo, y tardo bastante en conseguir escribir unas líneas. Pero prometo ir escribiendo todo lo que pueda. Gracias por tu otro rewiew en _Desde que te quiero_.

**Hermiwg**: Aquí está la continuación. Actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda. También gracias por tu rewiew en mi otro fic, _Venganza para dos_.

**Lady Lathenia**: Aquí va nueva continuación . Espero que este nuevo, cuando esté acabado, te guste tanto como el otro. Y también gracias por tu otro rewiew en _Venganza para dos_.

**AleJa M**: Muchas gracias . La personalidad de Draco pequeñito... pues a ver, la hice intentando que pareciese despreocupado, inocente, un crío de 5 años. A esa edad uno no tiene conciencia del mundo, y lo poco que sabe Draco es lo que le dice su padre. Y los niños pequeños son como son, que prefieren descubrir las cosas ellos mismos. Él sólo se extrañó de ver a Hermione. No odiaba a los muggles, para él son solo "los bichos que odia papá", no sé si me explico. Aquí se ve poco de la personalidad de Draco, en este capítulo, porque poco actúa, solo describo sus sentimientos. Aunque por la rutina que describo espero que quede claro. Si no, en el próximo capítulo quedará bastante claro.

**JeSsY WeAsLeY**: Gracias  Espero poder ir continuándolo y no tener que dejarlo de lado, a ver que te parece este capítulo.

Muchas gracias a los que me habéis envido Rewiews. Espero también tener unos cuantos para responder en el próximo capítulo. Besitos.

Akane Yukino


	3. Deseos de cosas imposibles

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes son míos, son de JK Rowling.

**In the moonlight shadow**

Capítulo 3: Deseos de cosas imposibles

El mes de febrero fue pasando poco a poco, y para suerte de Hermione, salió el artículo en el que tanto empeño había puesto en la revista "El Quisquilloso", todo gracias a Luna. Había conseguido algunos de los objetivos a corto plazo. Entre ellos, difundir la idea de cómo podían haber escapado los mortífagos, es decir, los dementores estaban ya bajo el servicio de Lord Voldemort, hacer más verídica la versión de Harry frente al Ministerio, convencer a la gente y hacer enfadar a Dolores Umbridge. Al fin y al cabo, ella también era un poco revolucionaria, como Harry y Ron.

Todo este alboroto que había habido la había hecho desconectar un poco, pero eso no significaba que no estuviese alterada. Se olía que algo ocurría que ella no podía controlar. Intuía. Pero no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Malfoy, sus tribulaciones y pensamientos.

Para Malfoy, el tiempo ya no importaba. No comía, no dormía. Un muerto en vida, eso era. Sólo vivía para pensar en ella. Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, pensamientos de amor. Pasaba las tardes solo, en las lindes del bosque, junto al lago, únicamente pensando. Su mundo había dado un gran cambio.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, pero a la vez no lo tenía. Draco había sabido desde un principio que estaba enamorado de una _muggle_, pero no que esta fuera Hermione Granger. Durante días sólo le dio vueltas a lo mismo: o desechaba ese sentimiento, considerado sucio por sus prójimos, o le declaraba a ella lo que sentía. Pero eso era imposible, nunca podría hacer eso. Pero, ¿cómo olvidarla? Estaba loco. Sólo hacía una semana de su descubrimiento y ya se había vuelto loco de amor. Decidió que a partir de ese momento, intentaría llevar una vida normal, aunque ardiese por dentro.

Y eso hizo. Pero no lo aguantaba. Cada mañana, en los pasillos, en las clases, en el comedor, en los jardines... siempre estaba ella. Con sus gestos que lo hacían perder la cabeza, y su mirada, que lo hechizaba. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Ese era el gran Draco Malfoy? No, ese no era él. Aquella niña lo había hecho cambiar hasta tal punto de que no se reconociera a sí mismo. Intentó evitarla, pero no pudo, siempre topaba con ella. Intentaba controlar sus acciones, para que no le pareciese a ella que a él le pasaba algo, pero llegó un punto en el que tuvo que hacer sacar toda su frialdad para seguir siendo él mismo.

Cada vez se metía más con Potter y Weasley, para desquitarse, generalmente cuando ella no estaba presente. Hacía pequeñas bromas a los novatos, ya que eso le hacía relajarse. Pasaba grandes horas encerrado en la habitación de los chicos de quinto, para estudiar lo más relajadamente posible. Se esforzaba al máximo posible en quidditch. Intentaba ser él mismo.

Pero cuanto más la evitaba, más la echaba de menos. Cada vez que se encontraba solo en un pasillo, miraba de reojo a todos lados, esperando verla. Y cuando se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, se arrepentía, y seguía su camino, mirando al frente. Cuando estudiaba grandes ratos en la biblioteca, aquel que ya era el santuario de la castaña, intentaba no despegar la vista de su libro. Pero en cuanto caía la noche, y él se acostaba, no podía dormir, y no hacía más que pensar qué podía hacer para solucionar toda esa situación.

En ocasiones se sorprendía a sí mismo, haciéndose una ficticia imagen de la real Hermione Granger, imaginándola dulce, asustadiza, pequeña, desprotegida, necesitada, tímida... todo aquello que siempre había asociado con la chica de la que se enamoró. Pero luego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esta daba lugar a una Hermione bella, inteligente, arrolladora, segura de sí misma, luchadora y fría, autosuficiente, e incluso sexy. Y, sin quererlo, llegaba a la conclusión de que Hermione era como él.

Él, desde siempre, había sentido necesidad de ser amado y protegido. Pero nunca nadie ha llegado a saberlo, por eso se esforzaba en ser tan frío, tan insensible, malvado o cruel, como algunos decían, tan autosuficiente. Tal vez Hermione y él fueran polos opuestos, pero muy en el fondo, Draco imaginaba, o sabía, que eran muy similares.

Y en ocasiones el destino jugaba malas pasadas. Pero en otras se ponía completamente en contra. El suyo lo había obligado a ser un miembro más del grupo de seguidores del Lord, incluso contra su voluntad. Pero se suponía, debía sentirse orgulloso, porque sería el único estudiante con tales "honores". Al fin y al cabo, era demasiado joven. Y aunque aquello lo soportaría con resignación, no era una cosa para tomarse a broma. Ser mortífago es para toda la vida. No puedes darle tu palabra al Lord y decirle a los tres días adiós, muy buenas. Pero le daba asco mirarse al espejo y ver sólo a un fracasado que, teniendo dinero, prestigio, talento, inteligencia y belleza, debía depender de otros, y renunciar a lo que él quería.

Aquel día, Draco se despertó con un poco de dolor de cabeza. Obviamente, era normal si se había pasado toda la noche pensando en ella hasta que se quedó dormido. Bajó a su sala común, ya vestido con el uniforme, para encontrarse ya allí a su escolta, Crabbe y Goyle, leyendo una revista para niños. Muy propio.

- ¡Eh! ¿Os pensáis quedar ahí todo el día? ¡Levantaos, que os da pereza hasta moveros para desayunar!- les gritó Draco, como mosqueado, mientras le quitaba la revista de las manos y la dejó sobre una mesa.

Ambos obedecieron al instante, y salieron de la sala común, dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor. Se encontraron a varios pequeñajos Slytherrin, a los que Draco ordenó que le llevasen la mochila hasta el comedor, como si éstos fueran elfos domésticos. Pero tuvo tan mala suerte que justamente antes de entrar al Comedor, vio como salía el maravilloso trío. Decidió pasar de largo esta vez, ya que no quería insultarla, pero Pansy llegó por su espalda, con todas las chicas de Slytherin, mientras miraban a Hermione y se reían de ella. Esto no le dejó otra alternativa a Draco. O los insultaba o creerían que estaba raro.

- Míralos, no tenían ya suficiente, que siguen rondando.- les dijo en su tono de siempre, arrastrando las palabras.- ¡Cararrajada! ¿Vas de camino a la enfermería?- los Gryffindor giraron para ver qué quería Malfoy esta vez. Se encontraron a casi todo Slytherin riendo.- ¡Oh! Lo olvidaba, que es que vives allí.

Todo el mundo estalló en carcajadas. Entre risa y risa, Malfoy pudo ver cómo Weasley sujetaba a Potter para que no fuese directo a pegarle, como ya hizo en el campo de quidditch. Sin embargo, Hermione estaba completamente furiosa. ¿Desde cuando le importaba tanto lo que Malfoy dijese? Desde que le atraía tanto... Para ella las cosas no podían quedar ahí.

- Cállate, Malfoy, y vete a molestar a tu maloliente pandilla.- le respondió Hermione con una mirada asesina.

Todo Slytherin se quedó callado del insulto que acababa de recibir. Pero para Malfoy, lo más hiriente fue la mirada que Hermione le enviaba, como si quisiera cortarlo en rodajitas chiquititas. Esto lo sorprendió de gran manera. Y mientras le decía con las manos al resto de Slytherin que entrase al Gran Comedor, seguía manteniendo contacto visual con Granger, mientras que Potter y Weasley subían las escaleras enfurecidos, dejándola sola. Pero para Hermione no había sido suficiente.

- Eres una rata, una sucia rata que nada más se dedica a molestar a la gente. No vales nada.

Estas palabras le llegaron al corazón, hiriéndolo en sobremanera. Nunca había imaginado que lo llegasen a herir de aquel modo, y mucho menos ella. Sin embargo, pudo ver claramente como Hermione estaba llorando. Pero, ¿por qué lloraba? ¿Por el insulto a Potter, o porque era él el que les había dicho aquello?

- No hables de lo que no sabes, Granger. No sabes lo que es estar en mi lugar.

Hermione se sentía morir. Era el chico que más le atraía de Hogwarts. Pero ella nunca había llorado por aquello. ¿Tal vez fuera amor? Quién sabe. Tal vez Draco Malfoy fuese aquel chico al que estaba destinada a amar, pero si así fuera, el destino no estaba de su lado. ¿Desde cuándo sentía tantas cosas por él?

- Oh, claro que lo sé. Tu sólo tienes que llegar a tu sala común, y sentarte a dejar que los demás te hagan las cosas. Sólo sabes ordenar, nunca te has dedicado a hacer las cosas por ti mismo, ni has ayudado a nadie en nada. No eres más que aquellos de los que te sirves, y nunca sabrás lo que es la valentía, la humildad, la honestidad, la sinceridad, los valores positivos de la vida. Sólo sabes ser orgulloso e hipócrita, y no mereces más que la pena de aquellos a los que insultas. Nunca verás lo bueno de la vida, porque gracias a personas como tu, ya no queda casi nada.

Draco estaba impresionado por aquel medio discurso. ¿Cómo podía pensar ella que su vida era tan fácil? ¿No había tenido en cuenta que él también era persona y tenía sentimientos? Que él sabía que era mucho más débil que ella, pero sino, ¿qué le quedaba? Sólo las lágrimas...

- Ni siquiera tú, la más sabelotodo, puedes llegar a imaginar cómo soy en verdad. No eres quién para juzgarme.

- Y tú tampoco eres quién para insultar a nadie. No tienes corazón.

En ese momento Hermione estalló en lágrimas. No pudo soportarlo más, y echó a correr escaleras arriba. Sin saber por qué, aquel chico había sido el único capaz de hacerla perder los estribos antes incluso de lo pensado. ¿Tanto era lo que sentía por él? ¿Desde cuando? Ya no sabía qué pensar, sólo sabía que le importaba demasiado lo que él hiciese o pensase, o incluso cómo se sintiese.

Y él, tan solo se había quedado estático, sin pensar siquiera como reaccionar, así sin más. Tan descolocado lo había dejado que estuvo una hora como muerto hasta llegar a reaccionar, ya en la primera clase. ¿Eso pensaba ella de él? ¿Así de cruel se veía desde fuera? No quería reconocerlo, pero esa era la faceta que se había construido, su fachada. Y tal vez por eso ella llorase, porque sabía la verdad, y le molestase todo. ¿Pero qué podía hacer, si su vida era ella? Tenía que hacer algo, ya.

Draco se pasó el resto de la semana pensativo. Iba a clase, pero no estaba realmente en ellas, ya que pensaba en las musarañas. O mejor dicho, en Hermione. Cada nueva vuelta mental que le daba al asunto, más se le complicaba. Y cada vez que pensaba en hacer algo, más cobarde se volvía. Aunque raramente nadie notó lo extraño que estaba. En realidad, poca gente le hacía caso a Draco, o más bien ninguna. Excepto Hermione.

Ella estaba también afectada. Sabía que se había pasado al decirle aquello, pero ahora no podía ir y pedirle perdón. Aunque en realidad había notado que el chico parecía como en otro mundo y nunca prestaba atención absolutamente a nada. En realidad estaba muy preocupada por él, ya que muy probablemente fuese culpa suya que estuviese así.

Pero después de toda esa semana pensativo, decidió que no le importaba como le viera el mundo, pero que sí como lo viese ella. Estaba verdaderamente enamorado, ya que lo único que realmente deseaba era la seguridad de ella. La gran posibilidad de todo aquello es que ella lo odiase, ya que se lo había mostrado. Pero eso no hacía que él la dejase de querer. Ella era la única chica que le había mostrado cosas ajenas al dolor y la conveniencia, aunque ella no recordase. Para él, durante toda su vida ella había sido su única ilusión y su única referencia al amor. Si la perdía, perdía todo, no podía arriesgarse. Así que, para bien o para mal, debía decirle lo que sentía, para que no tuviese esa visión de él. Pero debía luego alejarse, para no dañarla, para que estuviese a salvo. Por su bien.

* * *

_**Igual que el mosquito más tonto de la manada**_

Un mes después, todas las mañanas ella se levantaba con la ilusión de que, en el pasillo que la llevaba a ella a la biblioteca, después de comer, y a él a no sabía ella dónde, todos los días lo vería, se cruzarían, aunque fuesen décimas de segundo, solo para ver como chocan sus miradas y un mar de sentimientos se agolpaban en los ojos de cada uno. Esos ojos plata que a ella tanto le gustaban, aun a pesar de la fría sonrisa de piedra que él llevaba a todos lados. No había día que no se mirasen, al igual que no había día en que Hermione lo mirase furtivamente en clase. Pensaba que tal vez le atrajese un poco más de lo que pensaba, pero decidió no pensar, y simplemente disfrutar de cada mirada como si fuese la última. Aunque sabía que era absurdo, estúpido y tonto hacerse ilusiones solo por miradas, pero se había convertido en un sin vivir.

_**Yo sigo tu luz aunque me lleve a morir**_

Para Draco, cada día era un encontronazo distinto. Eran los mismos ojos dorados que veían todos los días. Pero a través de ellos cada día percibía algo distinto. Tal vez hubiese llegado a entender como se sentía con solo mirarla. Había días que reflejaban tristeza, otros euforia, desesperación, miedo, angustia, ansiedad, tranquilidad, sorpresa, nerviosismo. Aunque nunca había visto en ellos auténtica felicidad. Pero igualmente sabía que por cada mirada de cada día lo daba todo, y que la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo por que tan solo lo mirase, por encontrarse con su mirada algún día en pociones u otra clase, o en el comedor. Cuando la observase. Hasta el fin del mundo la seguiría.

_**Te sigo como le siguen los puntos finales**_

Ya para Hermione el juego se estaba convirtiendo en obsesión. A veces se sorprendía siguiendo a Draco Malfoy por el castillo. Cada vez iba a peor. Para suerte de ella nadie se daba cuenta de su problema, y si lo hubiesen hecho estaría en un aprieto. ¿Desde cuándo ella perseguía a la gente? Desde nunca. Pero por Draco Malfoy ya no sabía ni lo que hacía. Lo seguía involuntariamente, pero lo hacía, tras las paredes, armaduras, esquinas o columnas. Como si fuese el final, y no lo pudiese ver nunca más.

_**A todas las frases suicidas que buscan su fin.**_

A cada mirada que obtenía de ella, más quería, y más necesitado se sentía. Ya no era una rutina, era una desesperación, que cualquier día podía terminar tan súbitamente como empezó. Cualquier día ella podría cambiar la hora de ir a la biblioteca, o simplemente evadirlo. Pero no, allí estaba, dispuesta a mirarlo, con su dorada mirada que iluminaba hasta su frialdad.

Y el sentimiento se hacía cada vez más doloroso. Necesitaba expresarlo de algún modo, aunque nunca se haría con el valor para sincerarse frente a Granger. Si cualquiera se enterase, estaba literalmente muerto, antes de que Weasley se quedase sin monedas para chucherías. Debería hacerlo en el anonimato, de forma única que si alguien llegase a leer el anónimo, nadie supiese de él. Sabía que Hermione era inteligente, y que aunque fuese anónimo, ella lo sabría. Era una buena idea lo de la carta anónima. ¿Pero qué poner, y cómo?

_**Igual que el poeta que decide trabajar en un banco**_

Cada noche, al sentarse frente al fuego, Hermione hacía un repaso mental de su día. Y cuando ya tenía por seguro que había realizado todas sus tareas, podía pensar libremente en el encuentro diario con Malfoy. El sólo pensar en su mirada la volvía loca, y se le saltaba la vena romántica, sin poder describir su mirada. Muchas palabras le venían a la mente en una lluvia de ideas, y para no olvidar, cogía un trozo de pergamino usado y lo apuntaba, consiguiendo hacer una pequeña poesía. Y en su baúl tenía guardadas las poesías de noches anteriores, con las que ya perfectamente podía hacer un recopilatorio. No sabía que pasaría el día que dejase de mirarla, pero suponía que para ella, le haría perder el norte y dar un giro a su vida, ya que encontrarse con él ya era una rutina. Sería como si ya no estudiase en Hogwarts.

_**Sería posible que yo en el peor de los casos**_

Draco se pasaba ya casi todas las noches pensando qué palabras emplearía para decirle a Hermione como se sentía. Y todavía no sabía que decirle con exactitud. Tal vez le revelaría que él era quien se encontró en el bosque "encantado" cuando era niña. ¿Sonaría convincente? ¿Y sería apropiado? Tal vez sí, tal vez no. ¿Y si ella sentía lo mismo que él? Era muy improbable, casi imposible, pero existía la leve posibilidad de que fuese real, porque sino, ¿por qué lo mira todos los días sin falta uno al pasar por el corredor? ¿Y por qué pasaba por allí a sabiendas? Tal vez lo tomase como un encontronazo más, pero tal vez no... Si ella lo sintiese, sería la perdición de Draco Malfoy. ¿Cómo hacerla entonces feliz? ¿Poniéndola en peligro? Por eso mejor no rebelar demasiadas pistas. Las cosas no podían ser, debía resignarse al destino. En el peor de los casos, tendría que abandonar toda esperanza y atenerse al destino que se le había impuesto.

_**Le hiciera una llave de judo a mi pobre corazón**_

Para Hermione cada día que pasaba era distinto. Algo nuevo se arremolinaba en torno a su corazón. La atracción por Draco Malfoy se estaba volviendo incontrolable. Ya tenía asumido el interrogante de si era atracción u otra cosa, pero aparte de eso, ya era una obsesión. O mejor dicho, un algo que le oprimía el corazón, aunque estuviese mal. Tal vez lo mejor sea resignarse y hacer callar a ese "algo" que la volvía loca poco a poco, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

_**Haciendo que firme llorando esta declaración**_

Draco se decidió por ponerse a escribir una noche la carta para ella, en la que le confesaría todo. Era una tarde lluviosa de abril, y Draco aprovechó que todos estaban en el Gran Comedor, a gusto junto a la chimenea, para él ponerse en el cuarto que compartía con los de su curso. Cogió lápiz y papel, pero no sabía por donde empezar. Estuvo horas y horas dándole vueltas, meditando, hasta que al final se le ocurrió la carta perfecta. Pero era demasiado triste, demasiado dura, realista o pesimista tal vez. Mientras escribía, Draco no pudo aguantar, y por primera vez en su vida, lloró por sufrimiento psicológico. Fue lo mejor que pudo llegar a hacer, así que la dejó así, pensando en enviársela al día siguiente, por la tarde para que nadie se la quitase o la leyese en el correo matutino.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Tengo demasiado que contarte que hay cosas que nunca sabrás. No sabes quién soy, y no creo que logres saberlo. Pero necesitaba decirte esto. Tal vez creas que soy una persona cruel, o insensible. Pero te puedo demostrar que no soy eso, en absoluto. _

_Tu destino y el mío están separados, y nada puedo hacer por cambiar eso. Solo quería decirte que lo que siento por ti es tan grande que me extraña que quepa en este corazón tan pequeño. Te quiero, desde el día en que te conocí, hace ya mucho tiempo, tal vez más del que creas. Solo a ti he podido mostrarme tal cual soy, aunque no te hayas dado cuenta. Solo junto a ti me siento seguro. Porque sé que me deparan cosas terribles, y deseo con todo mi corazón que no fuese esta la situación, que ojalá yo pudiese encontrar mi felicidad contigo, pero creo que tanto tú como yo sabemos que no puede ser._

_No me esperes, porque no apareceré. No me busques, porque no me encontrarás. No aguardes otra carta, porque no volveré. No lo hago por crueldad. Hay cosas que es mejor no contar, no por lo que puedas pensar, sino por lo que te pueda ocurrir. Te puedo exponer a un gran peligro con pocas palabras, así que no quieras nada de mí, por favor._

_Siento en el alma no poder hacer más, pero esto tenía que decírtelo. Espero poder vivir tranquilo, y sabiendo que estás a salvo. Pero recuerda que siempre te querré, porque eres la única que me ha llegado al alma. Recuerda que siempre te protegeré, en la oscuridad. Recuerda que si tu me quieres tanto como yo a ti, te prometo que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar. Bajo la luna de media noche._

_Te ama_

_ Tu protector._

Tras esto no le apetecía ni bajar a cenar, así que directamente se acostó en su cama adoselada, con aún lágrimas surcando su cara. Tal vez haya cosas demasiado duras para admitir. Ya sabía como se sentía en parte Harry Potter al ver que no tiene libertad para elegir su propio destino. Y no era ni bonito, ni heroico, ni agradable.

_**Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse**_

Tal vez para Hermione fuese más cómodo callar y esperar a que viniese la guerra, así no se vería obligada a pensar en nadie. Tal vez así no tuviese que rendirle cuentas a su corazón, ni a nadie más. Si siguiese su vida normal, sin mirar a nadie, sin que su mundo girase alrededor de Draco, entonces podría ser feliz... ¿O tal vez no? ¿Qué pasaría si acabase viviendo una mentira con Ron? No soportaría eso. Pero su corazón no podía imponerse, sino acabaría viviendo una intricada vida con la que correría un gran riesgo. Tal vez fuese mucho más cómodo engañar a la gente, incluso engañarse a sí misma para que nadie la descubriese.

_**Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón**_

Draco se debatía entre si poner su nombre o no en la carta, pero era algo muy precipitado. Si no ponía el nombre, se podía imaginar que era cualquiera, un mar de sentimientos lanzados desesperadamente. Pero si firmaba, constituiría una declaración. Y él lo único que quería era su felicidad, su libertad y su seguridad. No la pondría en peligro, por nada.

_**Pero pase lo que pase, y aunque otro me acompañe**_

Aunque ella a partir de su graduación se presentase al mundo mágico como la prometida de Ron Weasley, su instinto le decía que aquello era algo más que hormonal, y que tal vez esas miradas diarias se transformarían en algo más que hormonas... amor. Aunque ella no quería ni oír hablar de esa palabra. No podía soportar pensar en que estaba siendo una hipócrita y se estaba dejando llevar por la comodidad, antes de luchar por lo que quería, como una leona. Tal vez, aunque siempre estuviese acompañada de Ron, consiguiese querer a Draco, y no olvidarlo, nunca, aún a pesar del amor que sabe que Ron le podría dar.

_**En silencio te querré tan solo a ti.**_

Después del habitual cruce de miradas con Hermione, al fin se decidió a enviar la carta. No tenía nada que perder... salvo la protección de ella. No dejaría que la lastimasen, nadie le haría daño mientras él estuviese a cerca suya. Tal vez después de ver la cara que ella pondría al leer la carta le hiciera olvidarla. Pero por la tarde, al atar la carta para ella a la pata de una de las lechuzas del colegio, sintió muy dentro de su alma que nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Porque aunque siempre estuviese obligado a callar, nunca la podría dejar de querer, después de todo.

_**Igual que el mendigo cree que el cine es un escaparate**_

Unos minutos más tarde, Hermione estaba en su sala común, sentada en la butaca leyendo el periódico junto al fuego, cuando una lechuza entró en mitad de la sala común. Por suerte para ella, estaba ella sola, sino, ¿cómo explicaría a sus compañeros aquella carta? La cogió con delicadeza, ya que el papel parecía más propio de un noble que de un estudiante, y la caligrafía con la que tenía escrito _Para Hermione _era más propia del director que de un adolescente.

Intrigada, abrió rápidamente el pergamino, para encontrar una extensa carta que leyó palabra por palabra, ya que la veía como algo sumamente importante. No podía creer lo que leía. Según la carta había alguien en el colegio que la quería. Y no era Ron. Se notaba por su letra. Y no era Harry, se notaba por la expresión. Alguien a quién conocía... un amor imposible... Le pedía que no lo buscase, ¿pero cómo no hacerlo? Se mentía a sí misma como que no tenía ni idea de quién era. Pero muy en el fondo lo sabía. Se lo decía el corazón. Como cuando se contempla la realidad desde una ventana. O como cuando alguien sin gracia miraba a un escaparate, observando una idealización. Y deseaba que ojalá estuviese en lo cierto.

_**Igual que una flor resignada decora un despacho elegante**_

Ya había pasado un mes desde que le envió la carta a Hermione, y Draco seguía observándola, día tras día, sin falta. Tal vez no había solucionado nada, y ella seguía sin suponer que él era su admirador secreto. O tal vez lo quisiese y no quisiera alejarse de él. Pero eso era algo imposible. Ya su vida sólo se dedicaba a fingir que todo iba bien, que estaba impaciente, ya que era abril y tres meses después por fin se haría un mortífago. Resignándose a guardar siempre las apariencias, con decoro, aún cuando la locura lo estaba matando.

_**Prometo llamarle amor mío al primero que no me haga daño**_

Desde que el chico misterioso le había mandado la carta, Hermione tenía que reconocer que dos chicos le habían pedido una cita. Pero ninguno de los dos era quién buscaba. Tenía que reconocer aunque muy en el fondo que no sólo esperaba, sino que también sabía que era Malfoy. Lo decía su forma de expresarse, lo decía su letra y su color de letra, verde obviamente. Lo decía el sello Slytherin con el que cerró la carta. Lo decía su corazón. Hacía ya mucho que no se lo encontraba frente a frente, y tal vez un intercambio de palabras lo solucionaría. Aunque estaba segura de que por muy mal herida que saliese de esta situación, no sería capaz de llamar "amor mío" o "mi vida" o "mi cielo" o cualquiera de esas expresiones cariñosas a ningún otro, aún a pesar de que ellos no la hiriesen como él lo hacía. Pero aún así, ese era su destino, permanecer junto a Ron, y llamarle todo aquello, cuando él la protegiese.

_**Y reír será un lujo que olvide cuando te haya olvidado.**_

Draco Malfoy, al pasar el tiempo desde el día que envió la carta, se había vuelto más arisco, ya no se metía con la gente. Sólo de su boca salían palabras hirientes pero que no tenían el objeto de insultar. No se reía de nadie, ni con nadie. Ya no le hacía chiste ver como los enanos de primero se deslomaban llevándole los libros. Ya nada le hacía chiste, ni siquiera reírse de alguien. Tal vez había olvidado cómo hacerlo, o tal vez consideraba reír como un lujo que no le estaba permitido. Tal vez cuando la olvidase lograría volver a reír. Es decir, nunca.

_**Pero igual que se espera como esperan en la Plaza de Mayo**_

Ella esperaba, esperaba el momento perfecto para soltarle un discurso típico en el que le pudiese mandar alguna indirecta, para que él se diese a conocer como el autor de la carta. Y si algo se le daba bien a Hermione, era ser sutil. Uno de esos días, pidió a Ron que la acompañase por aquel pasillo, en el que sabría que se encontraría a Malfoy. Eso sería suficiente cómo para hacer saltar al chico. Lo conocía tal vez mejor de lo que él creía. Y en efecto, así ocurrió.

_**Procuro encender en secreto una vela no sea que por si acaso**_

Al pasar aquella mañana, esperando volver a encontrársela, notó que por primera vez desde que silenciosamente acordaron encontrarse allí cada día, venía acompañada de Weasley. Tal vez ella ya hubiese notado que el pobretón estaba tras ella, y lo correspondiese, tal vez estuviese allí por casualidad, pero de cualquier manera, al verlo allí le hervía la sangre. Así que no se pudo resistir a soltarle algo.

- ¡Oh! Si es Weasley... ¿Qué tal tu familia?- dijo arrastrando las palabras, con un gesto de asco, como siempre. Ron al escuchar esto estaba a punto de saltarle encima.

- Déjalo, Ron. No le hagas caso.- dijo Hermione, sujetándole y sonriendo para sus adentros.

- Eso, Ronnie, obedece a la sangre sucia y no me hagas caso.- dijo Draco con voz femenina, como imitando a una chica.

- Esta vez si te doy, Malfoy, esta vez sí... - Ron estaba ya rojo de ira, y Hermione necesitaba hacer un gran esfuerzo para sujetarlo.

- No Ron, nos quitará puntos, recuerda que es de la brigada inquistorial.

- Por una vez, hazle caso a Granger, Rey Weasley.- Draco se iba a retirar ya, entristecido por no haber podido mirar hoy a sus ojos favoritos, cuando las palabras de ella lo detuvieron.

- Vámonos Ron, es tan cobarde que no puede decir las verdades a la cara. Solo poniéndolo por escrito es realmente sincero.- este comentario de Hermione hizo que Draco se girase de nuevo, para ver como Hermione lo observaba, casi como evaluándolo. ¿Acaso sí se había dado cuenta de que él era el que le había mandado la carta?

- Granger, yo puedo ser sincero en cualquier lugar, no soy tan cobarde como dices.- contestó él. No iba a quedar mal delante de Weasley, que en esos momentos estaba confuso y paralizado.

- Pues si eso es cierto no deberías ser tan cruel como aparentas, ¿no?- dijo ella, con los ojos semi-cerrados.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Hermione?- preguntó Ron en medio de la confusión.

- No sé a qué te refieres, Granger. Yo me muestro tal como soy, no como Weasley que intenta ocultar su pobreza.- Ron volvió a saltar, pero de nuevo Hermione lo sujetó.

- No te metas con Ron. Tal vez algún día aprendas a enfrentarte a lo que realmente quieres, y no pagarla con otros.- Draco pilló la indirecta. Se refería a su destino, al que él se refería en la carta. De nuevo Ron se quedó perplejo.

- No pondré en peligro nada innecesario- tal vez ya se había delatado, pero ya le daba igual.

- No te preocupes, Malfoy, tu pellejo y tu "honor" ya están a salvo, ¿no? ¿Qué más quieres proteger?- preguntó Ron, intentando incorporarse a esa conversación que no entendía.

- Espero que tu protegida esté a salvo, aún a costa de que la pierdas.- tras este comentario que acabó por confundir a Ron, Hermione se marchó, dejando a Draco pasmado.

Las cosas estaban muy claras. Ella sabía que él era el escritor de la carta. Pero ahora ella podría hacer dos cosas. O bien buscarlo, o bien alejarse. Y, la verdad, no quería que hiciese ninguna de las dos cosas. ¿Por qué todo cambiaba? No debería haber caído ante los celos de ver a Weasley con ella. Pero no podía evitarlo. Ahora su corazón era una vela, e irremediablemente esa vela ya estaba encendida, y ningún huracán había conseguido ya apagarla. Solo le quedaba resignarse.

_**Un golpe de suerte algún día quiera que te vuelva a ver**_

Para Hermione aquello había sido lo más extraño que le había ocurrido nunca. Resultaba que ahora el mismo Malfoy le había confesado sutilmente que él era el que le había mandado aquella carta, y el que sentía todo eso por ella. Pero la carta tenía razón. Sus destinos estaban separados, y no podían hacer nada, porque cualquier cosa supondría la muerte. Algo de racional había en todo el asunto. Se acabaron las miradas y el seguirlo constantemente. A partir de ese momento solo se permitiría verlo en sueños, y demasiado era. ¡Hasta dónde había llegado una simple atracción! Ahora podría decirse que lo quería.

Pero las cartas estaban echadas, sus caminos eran peligrosos. Y más valía salvar otras vidas, a costa de no vivir totalmente la suya. Tendría que seguir adelante, en un futuro casarse con Ron como ya había previsto y "olvidar" a Malfoy. Lo que no sabría era si sería capaz de aguantar todo eso. Y tampoco sabía qué supondría volverlo a ver en un futuro, y volver a tenerlo tan cerca. ¿Sería suerte o sería desgracia?

_**Reduciendo estas palabras a un trozo de papel.**_

Ya hacía un año que ocurrió aquello. Ahora, en el sexto curso, el destino de Draco estaba aún más claro. Ya no era un aspirante a mortífago. Ahora era uno de ellos, bajo amenaza. Sabía que ya le quedaba poco de colegio. Que echaría de menos todo aquello. Que ahora, en mayo, cuándo en menos de un mes debe cumplir su misión, ya que su vida y la de su madre dependían de ello, Draco pensaba en cómo sobreviviría sin observarla de reojo. Ya que aquellas miradas en el pasillo se perdieron. Ella se había alejado de él por su bien. Aunque sabía que todo lo que le había dicho en la carta había quedado reducido a un trozo de pergamino dónde mostraba su realidad.

_**Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse**_

Ya pasado el escándalo de Lavender, el futuro de Hermione se veía cada vez más cercano. Ron estaba a punto ya de pedirle salir, ya que siempre iban juntos a todos lados, y en realidad, Lavender sólo había sentido celos de ella. Y sin embargo, seguía queriendo a Draco Malfoy casi tanto como hacía un año. Ya no lo veía, no se lo encontraba por el pasillo... Lo último que había sabido de él era lo del hechizo sectusempra que le había lanzado Harry. En realidad, sabía que a Malfoy la vida le iba cada vez peor, y que pronto no lo volvería a ver, lo presentía. Y para ella era más fácil vivir engañándose, haciéndole ver a todos que quería a Ron, como le mostró a Lavender. Pero sabía que el único a quién quería seguía siendo él.

_**Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón**_

Draco ya no aguantaba más el colegio. Era cierto que su vida hasta aquel momento había sido un asco, pero es que tan bajo había caído que ya para desahogarse iba al baño de Myrtle a que ella lo consolase. Sonaba estúpido. Pero cada día que pasaba, él era más duro, y cada vez más al fondo de su corazón ocultaba sus sentimientos. Porque su nueva vida de mortífago le obligaba a no quererla. Y él había engañado a todos, haciéndoles creer que él no tenía sentimientos.

_**Pero pase lo que pase, y aunque otro me acompañe**_

_**En silencio te querré tan sólo...**_

Aunque ya Hermione cada vez que paseaba por el castillo sólo se veía junto a Ron, ella sabía que seguía queriéndole, que seguía amándole.

Pero el final del curso fue aún más duro. Draco cometió el error de su vida. Y salió de su vida para siempre. ¿Cómo perdonarlo? Entendía que nadie quisiera concederle el perdón, pero ella lo quería demasiado. Para ella seguía siendo su Draco. Aunque estuviera lejos, ahora sabía que las suposiciones que había hecho hace ya tiempo eran correctas. Que aunque compartiese su vida con Ron, como ahora lo hacía, seguiría queriéndolo.

_**Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse**_

Draco llevaba demasiado mal su nueva vida de exiliado. Estaba acostumbrado a los lujos de Hogwarts, por lo que en comparación con el castillo, su nuevo hogar era horripilante. Lo único que guardaba de su vida de estudiante era el libro de artes oscuras que le regaló su padre, y los poemas que guardaba bajo su cama. No la había olvidado. Pero engañarse, creyendo que la olvidaría era más fácil.

_**Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón**_

Ella se dio cuenta de que toda su vida había estado defendiendo a un asesino. Snape era un traidor. Y había llevado a Malfoy al bando equivocado. Y aunque lo de Malfoy mortífago no fuese nada nuevo, ella había albergado la esperanza de que tal vez, él se arrepintiese y no siguiese los pasos de su padre. Ahora él era su enemigo declarado, y tendría que llegar el día en que lucharían uno contra otro. Al fin, la realidad había ganado a los sentimientos de ambos.

_**Pero pase lo que pase, y aunque otro me acompañe**_

_**En silencio te querré,**_

_**En silencio te amaré,**_

_**En silencio pensaré tan sólo en ti.**_

Así, ambos siguieron su vida, amándose, en silencio, sin que nadie lo hubiese notado jamás. Ni Ron, ni Harry, los allegados a Hermione, ni Snape, el ahora mentor y tutor de Draco, nadie notó nada. Fue como si nunca hubiese pasado nada entre ellos. Sólo les quedaba esperar a la muerte, o al triunfo de un bando. Sólo esperar hasta que pudieran volverse a ver.

CONTINUARÁ

¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Con esto acaban los capítulos introductorios, y al siguiente ya podré empezar con la etapa Post-Hogwarts. Espero que podáis observar que los personajes tiene unas conductas adecuadas a su edad. Aquí se nota que pasan por un periodo adolescente, donde predominan los sueños, esperanzas y cursilerías, donde se define la personalidad. En el siguiente chap, tendrán una personalidad más madura y definida, sin dudas emocionales a las que darle vueltas constantemente. Sé que me ha quedado un poco largo, pero era necesario. La canción, para quién quiera saberlo, es _Deseos de cosas imposibles_, de **La Oreja de van Gogh**. Ahora os pido rewiew's, muchos rewiew's para que me suban la moral y pueda seguir escribiendo por favor.

**Hermiwg**: Muchas gracias por leerme!! Espero que este te haya gustado, hasta la próxima. Bss

**AleJa M**: Menos mal que te aclaró la nota que te puse. Como ves, he actualizado lo más pronto que he podido, y este capítulo da de sí. He querido reflejar la actitud de Draco, espero que me haya quedado bien. Bss, espero actualizar pronto.


	4. Nunca se tiene suficiente

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes son míos, son de JK Rowling.

**In the moonlight shadow**

Capítulo 4: Nunca se tiene suficiente

Los días de guerra hacían cambiar a la gente. ¿Tanto? Tal vez sí... El cuartel general de la Orden a estas alturas de la guerra no se sentía seguro en Grimmauld Place. Por ello hace tres años se decidió cambiarlo a un barrio de los suburbios de Londres, donde la auror perteneciente a la Orden, Hermione Granger, había adquirido una pequeña unifamiliar, a la que la Orden se había encargado de hechizar para que los subterráneos se convirtiesen en un gran salón de reuniones.

Con la muerte de Dumbledore, él se llevó el secreto del cuartel de la casa de Sirius, ya ese lugar no era seguro para las reuniones. Harry, al ser el poseedor legal de la casa, y al ya estar en mayoría, hacía tres años decidió comandar la tarea a Hermione de encontrar un lugar secreto y él se deshizo literalmente del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Lo único que conservó de la casa fue aquello que se encontraba en el dormitorio de Sirius, es decir, sus únicas pertenencias. Apenas el anillo que Sirius solía llevar a las grandes ocasiones, como cuando celebraron en aquella casa el nombramiento de prefectos de Hermione y Ron; el colgante de oro que se olvidó aquella noche que cruzó el velo; una foto que Sirius guardaba con aprecio, en la que aparecían el trío dorado junto a Sirius, cuando éstos iban a comenzar su quinto curso; y la otra mitad del espejo que también se había dejado al traspasar el velo.

Acudió hasta el tapiz del árbol genealógico Black y le prendió fuego, junto con el cuadro memorable de la madre de Sirius, aquella que había sido causante indirecta de la muerte del animago. Con lágrimas en los ojos, pero frío cual hielo insensible, Harry derrumbó la casa y quemó los restos de ella en mitad de la noche, donde nadie pudo verle.

Una vez destruidos todos sus recuerdos, Harry fue el primero de los tres en unirse a la Orden del Fénix. A él le siguió Ron, que se convirtió en funcionario del Ministerio, en el departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes, en el cuartel de Desmemorizadores. Mientras, Hermione, al ver el panorama desolado de la guerra, cómo Harry ascendió rápidamente sin necesidad de examen ninguno al Cuartel de Aurores, decidió hacerle caso al desalmado Bartemius Crouch hijo, y hacer el curso de auror, el cual dio su fruto.

Aún guardaba la esperanza de que, algún día gracias al trabajo de auror se encontraría a aquel que le robó el corazón cuando aún estaba en la escuela. Siempre esperaba cazarlo en alguna de las batallas, aguardando expectante el momento de desenmascarar a los mortífagos, anhelando que uno de ellos fuese Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, tras la muerte de Dumbledore y la desaparición de Snape, Hermione sólo pudo escuchar de él su nombre en alguna de las reuniones, como comandante de un grupo de mortífagos en el que se encontraban los jóvenes recién unidos al círculo. Ninguno de los mortífagos desenmascarados por ella y su grupo, así como el resto de los encarcelados, era Draco Malfoy.

Dado el panorama, ninguno de los tres pudo trabajar o actuar como si nada ocurriese. Estaban a mitad de la segunda guerra tenebrosa, y aquellos del bando de los partidarios de la paz necesitaban actuar con todo el secretismo posible. Nadie sabía quiénes eran exactamente los pertenecientes a la Orden, y nadie en Inglaterra salvo los integrantes de la Orden sabía dónde se encontraba verdaderamente Harry Potter. Éste había hablado con el mismísimo ministro para trabajar por su cuenta. Al ser un renombrado auror, lo consiguió, y en ese momento se encontraba en paradero desconocido, buscando horcruxes.

En su ausencia, Hermione debía soportar la presión del cuerpo de aurores, ya que era sabido que ella era una gran amiga suya. Pero el jefe de departamento, al ver su eficacia, la ascendió rápidamente de puestos, siendo prontamente jefa de un sector. Ella intentaba llevar una vida normal, viviendo en un pequeño apartamento a las afueras de Londres, pero le era casi imposible.

Al acostarse para dormir, recordaba la última reyerta contra los mortífagos. Todas las noches, mientras se duchaba, observaba las cicatrices de combate y se preguntaba si no estaría mejor ser como Ron, que trabajaba cómodamente una vez la reyerta había finalizado. Y al observar todos esos golpes pensaba qué habría sido de Draco Malfoy. Todo lo que Hermione había logrado saber de ese apellido es que una vez él escapó, se capturó rápidamente a su madre, Narcisa Malfoy. Ella no había previsto que Harry descubriese la vinculación de Draco con el Lord oscuro, con lo cual el ministerio la envió a Azkaban para evitar más problemas. Hermione fue la última encargada en interrogarla, la cual era la única auror que había sacado algo de la señora. Tal vez por cómo conocía a Draco o por lo que fuese, consiguió desvelar algunos enigmas.

Apenas una semana hacía de aquella misión en la que debía averiguar el paradero de Draco. Para Hermione la misión era demasiado dolorosa: enfrentarse a su pasado, con la esperanza de encontrar a aquel que amó, pero con la desilusión de que si obtenía información, lo capturarían y ejecutarían seguramente, por la muerte de Dumbledore, ya que Harry se concienció en culpar a ambos, a Severus Snape y a Draco Malfoy, sus dos enemigos en la escuela, como autores del asesinato.

Hermione aún recuerda el olor de la celda en que estaba encerrada Narcisa. Todavía recuerda perfectamente cómo le extrajo la información. Ella, con su capacidad imaginativa, había mezclado sus conocimientos de Legeremancia con una poción que, al ingerirla ella, la hacía capaz de romper las barreras de la Oclumancia, sin que el interrogado lo sospechase. Sencillo, pero peligroso. Todo comenzaba siempre con una pequeña charla.

Al entrar Hermione, encontró a la madre de su enemigo sentada en el suelo, con los ojos rojos llorosos, seguramente marca de todas las noches encerradas en las que había gritado por su hijo. Si alguna vez había poseído algo de belleza, era darla por perdida. En dos años y medio se había convertido en una mujer demasiado delgada, con poco pelo y amarillo apagado, sin vida. Encadenada a la cama, no consentía sentarse en ella, estaba tirada en el suelo. Al verla, se levantó y se sentó en la cama, ya acostumbrada a interrogatorios, sólo conservó su pose triste, la cual Hermione sabía que no se había debilitado.

Tras esa fachada de tristeza que a más de un auror, especialmente hombre, había ablandado, Hermione sabía que se ocultaba una gran oposición a todo tipo de métodos. Estaba claro que tenía conocimientos de Oclumancia, aunque no era muy hábil en Legeremancia, según decían sus compañeras. Conjuró una silla y se sentó frente a ella. Le dio la ya habitual botella de poción de la verdad y se la bebió sin resistirse. Seguramente estaba hechizada por Voldemort para no revelar nada, o incluso puede que por su hijo.

- Empecemos con algo sencillo. ¿Sabe usted quién soy?- preguntó Hermione tranquila.

- No lo sé, señorita. Sólo sé de usted que es un auror.- respondió con sinceridad.

- Me llamo Hermione Granger, y usted es...

- Narcisa Malfoy.- respondió cansada.

- ¿Apellido de soltera?

- Black.

- Bien. ¿Cómo entró usted en contacto con los mortífagos y la orden oscura?

- A través de mi marido que se encuentra en esta prisión.

- ¿Podría usted contarme cómo exactamente?

- No lo recuerdo... sólo sé que no fue por voluntad propia.- aquí actuaba la sabia mente de Hermione. Pudo ver con claridad aquello que pensaba la señora Malfoy. Eran recuerdos de cuando Lucius Malfoy le decía que había sido llamado al círculo de mortífagos por el mismo Voldemort, y él había aceptado gustosamente. Seguramente ninguno de su cuartel había conseguido el recuerdo.

- Continuemos, hábleme de su hijo, Draco.

- Él siempre fue un niño muy bueno y respetuoso. A su padre y a mí nos tenía mucho aprecio. Pero no sabía cuidarse muy bien sólo. Cuando cumplió los quince años, recuerdo haberlo intentado comprometer con la pequeña Angeline Nott, una graciosa niña, hermosa, amiga de la familia. Pero cuando se fue Lucius no pude conseguir que mi hijo pensase correctamente. Sé que sufrió mucho, pero no debió irse de locas como hizo.

- ¿Participó su hijo del asesinato de Albus Dumbledore?

- No. -otro recuerdo pudo obtener. En este se veía a Snape confirmando que él había cumplido el cometido de Draco, matar a Dumbledore. Al menos algo ya había descartado.

- ¿Podría decirme dónde se encuentran su hijo o el mismo Severus Snape?

- No, sólo recuerdo su carta de despedida.- En ese momento la mujer se echó a llorar. Aquello era cierto, a su cabeza le vino el recuerdo de una carta de despedida escrita por el propio Draco.

Hermione dio por terminada la entrevista. Le dio las gracias y la dejó llorando, mientras salía de la celda con la información en mente y una lágrima rebelde que había escapado de sus ojos al recordar a Draco Malfoy.

Los recuerdos de esa entrevista eran muy dolorosos para Hemione, pero aquella noche, mientras se duchaba, no pudo evitar llorar desconsolada. Su vida era un asco. Se suponía que su vida sería perfecta, tanto como lo intentó ser en Hogwarts, pero no. Harry se había marchado a seguir su vida, aún renunciando al amor de Ginny, la cual seguía esperándolo, incansablemente, en su hogar trabajando para su familia cuando sus turnos de medimaga se lo permitían. Ron llevaba una tranquila vida, aunque a aquello se le debía descartar su vida amorosa. Al parecer al final descubrió cuanto quería a su mejor amiga.

Abandonando al tímido y confuso Ron de antaño, se había vuelto un seductor nato, que estimaba todos sus esfuerzos en conquistar lo que en teoría siempre fue suyo. Aunque no lo hubiese sido en la práctica. Hermione no se hacía aún a la idea de que estaba hecha para vivir junto a Ron. Todos los fines de semana éste la invitaba a algo, siempre que no hubiese batalla que se interpusiese en sus vidas privadas. Y ella no rechazaba sus peticiones a pesar de los muchos otros hombres que la invitaban.

Ya llevaba un año y medio así, rechazando a sus compañeros de trabajo y aceptando las invitaciones de su amigo, el cual todas las noches se le declaraba, cada una de una manera distinta, siempre a la hora de la despedida. O bien cenaban, o iban al cine, o lo que fuese. En principio era una diversión, hasta que Ron se cansó de lanzar solo indirectas y se decidió a besarla una noche. Aquella noche se declaró por primera vez, y Hermione sólo pudo responderle que aunque él le gustase mucho, ella no estaba dispuesta a mantener compromisos de tales tipos con nadie.

Aún así, Ron no desesperanzaba, y seguía invitándola, cada día ella haciéndose más hermosa. Y aunque todas las noches acabasen besándose, y desde hacía ya seis meses, compartiendo cama, la respuesta de Hermione a todas las declaraciones era la misma. Ya Ginny le había recomendado que se guiase por las manos de Ron, que podrían llegar a ser una gran familia, pero ella no terminaba de convencerse. Al final, en su tiempo de soledad, ella se daba cuenta de que parte de su corazón seguía perteneciendo a Draco Malfoy.

Una semana de verano Hermione había decidido trasladarse a un pequeño chalet propiedad de sus padres, algo parecido a una residencia de verano en mitad del bosque. Una especie de mini-vacaciones, aun a pesar de que siguiese yendo a trabajar. Hacía ya un mes que estaba allí alojada, y todos los fines de semana, Ron iba a visitarla.

Pero lo que más le agradaba era la brisa del viento de la noche de verano en su piel, cubierta solo por su pequeño camisón de encaje. Ese viento de guerra que le traía recuerdo de las reyertas que había vivido en cada cual de las unas había esperado desenmascarar a Draco Malfoy, aunque solo fuese para saber que sigue vivo, o que seguía allí, al menos, pero nunca sucedía.

Un día más de trabajo, como otro cualquiera. Una reyerta más al caer la tarde, esta vez un altercado en una alcantarilla del centro de Londres, cercana al callejón Diagon. Hermione junto con su equipo de aurores, Luna Lovegood, Mike Stephens, Julian Roosie y Will Draimst, acudieron a la reyerta, en la que un grupo de ocho mortífagos intentaban penetrar en el banco Gringotts a través de aquellos conductos. Consiguieron pillarlos por sorpresa cuando iban a doblar una esquina, consiguiendo desenmascarar y atar a tres de los cuales tras una dura lucha, en la que al final cinco de ellos se desaparecieron, abandonando la misión que se les había encomendado. Habían conseguido capturar a Theodore Nott, uno de los jóvenes mortífagos, Rabastan Lestrange, hermano de Rodolphus que también abandonó Azkaban con él, y Charley Crompton.

Al llegar a su oficina con el informe, ya limpia después de ducharse en su hora libre en su piso en Londres, llegó con una túnica escotada a la oficina, siendo observada por todo el personal del cuerpo de aurores mientras desfilaba a la oficina de su jefe. Éste estaba revolviendo sus papeles del día, cuando Hermione entró en el cubículo y dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa. Al salir se encontró con Justin Finch-Flenchley, su antiguo compañero, el cual llevaba observándola desde lejos en los pasillos, ya que trabajaba en el departamento de Transportes Mágicos.

- Buenos días, Hermione Granger, me han dicho que te has convertido en una excelente auror.- dijo Justin extendiendo su mano. Hermione se la estrechó.

- Gracias Justin, ¿y qué es de ti?- contestó ella evasiva.

- Bien, como todo el mundo.- esto ofendió a Hermione.

- Siento decírtelo Justin, pero estamos en mitad de la guerra, no todo el mundo está bien.

- Lo siento, Hermione, olvidaba que tú trabajas para mantener la paz en el mundo mágico.- parecía realmente dolido por la realidad que acababa de plasmar Hermione en sus ojos.- Creo que necesitas un descanso, ¿querrías tomar una copa conmigo el sábado?

- No, lo siento, ya he quedado.- dijo intentando aparecer apenada. Él alzó una ceja.

- No sé... se rumorea por todo el Ministerio que la fabulosa Hemione Granger ha elegido como pareja a Ronald Weasley, un cualquiera del departamento de accidentes mágicos.

- No es cierto, Justin, Ron sólo es mi amigo, yo no tengo novio.

- Pero es al único que aceptas una invitación.- dijo confuso.

- No tiene nada que ver. Si me disculpas, he acabado mi horario laboral y quiero irme a mi casa a descansar. Hasta luego, Justin.

Se despidió de él con los dos besos correspondientes y se dirigió a la zona de desapariciones. En el camino se encontró a Ron. Iba por lo visto muy acelerado, como corriendo. Ella se extrañó al verlo así, cuando se suponía que aquel era el día libre de Ron. Iba sin peinar y muy desarreglado.

- Ron, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó confusa mientras Ron se detenía frente a ella y la agarraba de los hombros, respirando para recuperar fuerzas.

- Hermione... estás muy guapa. Siento llegar tan repentinamente, pero tenemos reunión, urgente.

- ¿Tan urgente es que no puedo descansar una noche?

- Tan urgente. Harry ha encontrado información entre sus muchas investigaciones, y algunas de ellas deberías saberlas, como auror que eres, así que vamos rápido antes de que lleguen todos.

Al recibir esta noticia Hermione se alarmó. Harry nunca salía de su retiro si no era muy urgente. Y él consideraba urgente o bien un ataque en masa, o bien temas relacionados con secuestros, o bien algo de los horcruxes o Voldemort, o de los mortífagos en paradero desconocido... Tal vez hubiese encontrado a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Las calles de Londres se encontraban especialmente solitarias aquella noche. El Primer Ministro _muggle_ había alertado a todo su país con una especie de amenaza de bomba que Ron no llegaba a entender. Hermione sabía que los _muggles_, si por costumbre volvían a las diez como muy tarde a casa, con amenazas terroristas volvían incluso antes de las siete. Lo cual explicaba el porqué de la soledad de las calles. Torcieron una esquina y se encontraron frente a la unifamiliar que Hermione había comprado hacía ya tiempo. Llamaron a la puerta, y Ginny les recibió en el vestíbulo

- Menos mal que habéis llegado pronto.- dijo con una sonrisa a su hermano y su amiga. Cerró la puerta cuando ellos entraron. - McGonagall quiere verlos antes que nada. Ella ya está abajo, ahora después bajamos el resto a esperar al Elegido.

Desde que Harry se fue, se le empezó a tratar como una autoridad desconocida, llamándolo "El Elegido", tal como si pronunciar su nombre lo hiciese menos sagrado, especialmente en aquel lugar, dónde la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden, especialmente los jóvenes, lo trataban como un Dios. Sólo fuera de aquellas reuniones, los Weasley y ella se atrevían a llamarlo por su nombre.

Bajaron la escalera principal que se dirigía a un supuesto sótano y garaje para coches, pero en lugar de eso se encontraron en un gran salón, decorado con colores blancos y plateados, con una gran bandera bordada hacía ya un año por la misma chica Weasley, que representaba un enorme fénix surgiendo de las cenizas. Desde que Fawkes se fue, en aquella tarde del entierro, extrañaron su presencia enormemente. Nadie sabía dónde habría acabado el fénix. La sala estaba presidida por una enorme mesa rectangular, que en la mayoría de las reuniones había presidido la profesora McGonagall en uno de los dos extremos. En ese momento ella estaba sentada en ese extremo, esperándolos con unos papeles en las manos. Al llegar ellos, se sentaron juntos a su lado, esperando que la charla empezase.

- No sé por qué, pero esto me recuerda demasiado a una de aquellas charlas de orientación de la escuela.- dijo nervioso Ron.- ¿De qué quería hablarnos, profesora?

- Ronald, ya te he dicho muchas veces que ya no soy tu profesora, puedes llamarme McGonagall simplemente, o si lo prefieres, Minerva.- contestó ella. Ambos resoplaron, impacientes. Minerva arqueó una ceja antes de seguir.- Los he llamado porque ustedes son en la actualidad los miembros más importantes de la Orden. ¿Recuerdan la primera Orden del Fénix?

- Nunca la llegamos a ver.- dijo Hermione con gesto serio.

- Entonces ya va siendo hora.- McGonagall sacó una foto de la antigua Orden, una de las más antiguas seguramente.

El grupo era bastante numeroso. Y no todos eran personas enteramente adultas, algunos de los integrantes se veían demasiado jóvenes como para afrontar el riesgo que suponía la Orden, pero ya se sabe, en mitad de una guerra un joven puede ser igual de importante que un adulto. Según la profesora McGonagall, aquellos que a Ron y Hermione les parecían desconocidos eran aquellos que murieron en la primera guerra. Estaban todos: Albus Dumbledore, Moody, Dedalus Diggle, una mujer que nunca conocieron, McKinnon, Marlene, según les había dicho McGonagall. Los padres de Neville... a Hermione se le encogió el corazón al verlos. Emmeline Vance, un Lupin bastante joven, dos que no conocían, Benjy Fenwick y Edgar Bones, Sturgis Podmore. Otro hombre que no conocían, Caradoc Dearborn. Hagrid, Elphias Doge. Más gente desconocida: Gideon Prewett del que habían oído hablar y su hermano Fabian, Aberforth Dumbledore y Dorcas Meadowes. Y los más jóvenes, Sirius, Pettigrew, James y Lily.

- Estos son todos los integrantes de la primera Orden, antes de la recomposición con la aparición de Sirius. Arabella Figg, vecina de los tíos de Harry también perteneció a la Orden, aunque nunca pudo actuar por su condición de _squib_. La segunda Orden estuvo compuesta por aquellos que no murieron de la primera, más la incorporación de los Weasley, Mundungus, Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Madame Maxime y Nymphadora. Poco a poco os agregasteis vosotros, y he de admitir que tu idea, Hermione, de fundar el Ejército de Dumbledore aquel fue una excelente idea. Hicisteis un gran trabajo, especialmente con Longbottom.

Hermione se sonrojó, pero sabía que Minerva tenía razón. Si Neville en su época escolar era un negado para encantamientos, transformaciones y pociones, se había convertido en un gran guerrero desde quinto curso, digno de sus padres. Aparte de él, también Luna se había unido a la Orden. Los que se enfrentaron a aquellos mortífagos en el Departamento de Misterios.

- Y obviamente, el pilar desde que Dumbledore nos abandonó, es Harry Potter, pero debido a su ausencia, sabéis bien que toda la Orden confía en vosotros. Y creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que me encantaría ver nacer a un bebé Weasley más.- miró con profundidad a Hermione, haciendo que ambos se sonrojasen por el comentario.

- McGonagall, supongo que no será ese el motivo por el que nos ha llamado, ¿verdad?- preguntó Ron para salir del apuro.

- No, señor Weasley, a decir verdad, lo que quería decirles era otra cosa. Dumbledore me dijo por la mañana que si Harry no tiene descendencia, el mundo podría desequilibrarse, me dijo que les dijese que le aconsejaran que no pusiese tanto empeño a su "misión" y que se centrase más en sí mismo, y dedicarse a su vida personal.

- Pero Minerva, sabes que Harry nunca nos haría caso, y más en ese aspecto.- dijo Hermione.

- Por intentar no se pierde nada. Tendríais todos que pensar que sois jóvenes, y el peso de esta guerra no os corresponde a vosotros. Necesitáis vivir vuestra vida. No soportaríamos ver como perdéis vuestras vidas como ya lo hicieron los Potter, Sirius, Remus, Pettigrew, los McKinnon, los Longbottom o los hermanos Prewett.

- No se preocupe por nosotros, estaremos bien.- contestó Hermione con una sonrisa.- Y ahora, si nos disculpas, subiremos arriba un rato antes de la reunión. ¿Te queda algo por decirnos?

- Solo una cosa, Hermione Granger.- dijo cuando ambos estaban levantándose.- Estoy orgullosa de a mujer en la que te has convertido.- le sonrió antes de que ellos subiesen las escaleras.

Una vez arriba, ambos se dirigieron a la pequeña sala de estar, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de McGonagall respecto a un nuevo bebé Weasley. Se encontraron con que Ginny estaba sentada en la butaca, mientras Luna fregaba los platos en la cocina. Ginny leía una carta de Charley, que les comunicaba que a pesar de la importancia de la reunión, no había podido acudir. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá para hablar con Ginny, a pesar de la concentración de ella.

- Hola Ginny.- dijo Hermione.- ¿Nerviosa?

- ¿Por qué debía estarlo? No es mi primera reunión.- contestó ella con naturalidad.

- Hermana, se nota que estás deseando ver a Harry.- al escuchar esto, a Ginny se le ensombreció el rostro.

- Lo siento, Ron, pero Harry ya no es el que era. Ahora es una persona fría. No quiere nada de mí. No me quiere.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, y toda la Orden al completo apareció. Dio comienzo la reunión, aunque Harry no hubiese llegado todavía. Todos bajaron al sótano, sentándose todos alrededor de la mesa, presidiéndola McGonagall, y dejándose el otro extremo para Harry en cuanto llegase. Se dieron a todos las bienvenidas y McGonagall empezó a hablar del punto de la reunión.

Eran cosas ya sabidas por Hermione, que estaba tan cansada que casi se dormía allí. Estaba bastante extrañada de cómo Luna seguía allí, con su ensoñador estado permanente, pero prestando atención a McGonagall, cuando ella se moría de cansancio, cosa que nunca le había ocurrido en Hogwarts. El sopor le estaba ya venciendo cuando se abrió la puerta del sótano. Harry apareció allí de repente, ante una extrañada Hermione que había olvidado que Harry tenía no solo la contraseña secreta, sino una copia de la llave del cuartel.

Allí estaba, el niño que vivió, o el Elegido. El gran Harry Potter, que todo el mundo creía incombustible, increíble, poderoso, sobrehumano... Pero ella mejor que nadie sabía que Harry Potter, a sus veintiún años recién cumplidos, era ante todo un joven, un adolescente crecido, un niño. Y era aquello lo que le hacía debilitarse por dentro, y sentir esa debilidad: porque el mundo que todos conocían estaba sostenido por un niño y una partida de adolescentes con poderes semejantes a los de cualquier mago adulto con un afán de heroísmo poco común. Una realidad dura de creer.

Y allí seguía ella, enfrentándose a una guerra con casi veintidós, una guerra entre magos poderosos, unos tenebrosos, y otros conocedores de magia antigua. Podía sentir cómo se sentía Lily Potter en su juventud. Tal vez por eso se casó tan joven, tal vez por eso tuvo tan pronto a Harry. ¿Quién no le decía que la legendaria Lily había amado realmente a James Potter? Tal vez fuese como ella, una víctima más de la guerra, que en su afán por vivir rápido ya que todos los días se enfrentaba al sentimiento de que estaba en peligro de muerte continua, había decidido precipitadamente casarse con un hombre equivocado por el que no sentía amor verdadero, sólo por vivir lo más normal posible y gozar de la felicidad de ser madre.

Por lo que sabía de Lily, era una mujer fuerte, e inteligente, como ella. Seguramente incapaz de hacer tal barbaridad. Tal vez como ella, sí. Pero lo probable sería que hubiese amado demasiado a James Potter. ¿Debía ella hacer caso a la lógica, y casarse con Ron lo antes posible o al menos tener un hijo, o hija? Sería una mentira, pero en este caso, estaría bien. Aunque el que sufriría más sería Ron. Sería una farsa tras otra, insoportable...

Hermione dejó de vagar por sus pensamientos para examinar a Harry. El chico había crecido desde la última vez que lo vio, hacía ya siete largos meses. Tenía hombros más anchos, rostro más duro, mirada más sabia. Era más apuesto, había dejado ya atrás los últimos vestigios de su niñez. Se notaba un aura extraña a su alrededor, como si hubiese abandonado en nivel humano de sabiduría, aquel que desprendía Dumbledore, pero más misterioso, como si además de esa aura blanca que solía acompañar a Dumbledore, lo recubriese también un aura oscura y tenebrosa, como si no solo se hubiese instruido en magia blanca y antigua, como si la magia oscura fuese otro de sus fuertes.

Todos se levantaron automáticamente a observarlo avanzar por el sótano hasta llegar a su silla, junto a Remus Lupin y Ginny Weasley, que seguro se habría sentado allí adrede. Al sentarse y ver todas las miradas extrañadas sobre él, sonrió, tranquilizando a todos en la sala, sentándose así todos.

- Bien, el Elegido ha llegado por fin, te cedo la palabra, Potter.- dijo McGonagall desde la otra punta de la mesa.

- Gracias Minerva. Por favor, aunque ya no sea un niño, puedes llamarme Harry.- miró directamente a Hermione, que no salía de su asombro al ver la madurez con que Harry manejaba el asunto, muy distinto de aquel Harry del ED.- Hermione, supongo que estarás sorprendida porque nunca he hablado así en una reunión, ¿cierto?- Hermione asintió.- Sabes tan bien como yo que las circunstancias nos han hecho madurar muy rápido, a todos.- Pasó su mirada por Ron, George, Fred, Neville, Luna y finalmente Ginny, que estaban todos sentados en línea a su izquierda.

Hermione sonrió. Por fin se podía decir que eran adultos. Lo que hacía la guerra... y el trabajo.

- He traído noticias desde mis investigaciones. Con respecto a los horcruxes, conseguí hallar uno, aunque no lo he llegado a destruir. Tardaré bastante, ya que mi mente no es tan ágil como la de Dumbledore, ya que yo nunca he conocido personalmente a Voldemort y he debido estudiar toda su vida, siguiendo sus pasadas huellas, cosa que es muy complicada. No diré nada más respecto a esto.

- Entonces, Haggy, ¿Qué noticias tgraes?- preguntó inquieta Fleur.

- Tranquila, todo a su tiempo. Traigo noticias de los mortífagos especialmente. Y del asesino de Dumbledore...

- ¿No decías que habían sido Severus y Malfoy?- preguntó Lupin.- ¿Por qué ahora cambias al singular?

- No sé si estaréis al tanto, pero yo sí. Aunque yo haya testimoniado contra ambos, la brillante auror Hermione Granger aquí presente consiguió liberar de tal culpa a Draco Malfoy, a la vez que consiguió que la señora Narcisa Malfoy, prima de Sirius y hermana de la mano derecha de Voldemort, Bellatrix, quedase libre de condena en Azkaban, pero custodiada por un departamento del Ministerio que no rebelaré. Excelente trabajo, Hermione.- le sonrió sinceramente. En realidad sabía que Harry no se alegraba por tal hecho, y con esa sonrisa aparente solo la estaba invitando a una charla tras la reunión.- Y ese es el motivo de que yo esté aquí presente hoy.

- ¿Sólo para decirnos que Malfoy fue liberada?- preguntó irónica Tonks.

- No solo para eso, Nymphadora.- dijo conscientemente para hacer aumentar la rabia de la metamorfomaga.- Tengo noticias de los mortífagos, como ya he dicho. Una de mis fuentes externas consiguió alertarme de un inminente ataque a un pueblo _muggle_ cercano a Hogsmeade. Presupongo que su siguiente jugada habría sido matar a todos los inocentes y utilizar un ejército de Inferius para tomar Hogsmeade, y progresivamente Hogwarts. Ya sabéis vuestra misión. Minerva, te delego a ti la tarea.

Esto dejó boquiabierta a toda la Orden. Si eso era cierto, más de un grupito de jóvenes había ingresado al círculo mortífago, al que hacía apenas cuatro años tenían contados, identificados y bien vigilados. Tan despiadado era Voldemort...

- Y también traigo noticias de Snape.- miró a McGonagall dolorido. Aún guardaba rencor a aquellos que confiaron en él, por permitirle matar a Dumbledore. Si se hubiese hecho caso al juicio de los "resentidos por batallas escolares" como McGonagall los había llamado en otros tiempos, Dumbledore seguiría vivo... - Debido a su búsqueda intensiva, más intensiva que la de Black hará algunos años... - el dolor se reflejó momentáneamente en la cara de Harry.-... no ha podido salir a la luz en bastante tiempo, pero está escondido en una de las entrañas de Gran Bretaña, investigando escritos oscuros y pociones, rehabilitando al círculo con armamento. Estoy a varios pasos de localizarle, por lo que la Orden al completo debe tener la mirada atenta a cualquier señal.

- Harry... - susurró Ginny, demostrando que no reconocía al Harry que tenía frente a sus ojos.

- Doy por finalizada la reunión.- terminó Harry.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos, pero Hermione, al ir a subir las escaleras junto a los demás, descubrió que un fuerte brazo la había agarrado y retenido. Harry le miraba con su expresión dolorida y misteriosa, rogándole con la mirada que no subiese. Al irse todos únicamente le susurró "Tenemos que hablar" y se sentó en una silla esperando su reacción. Hermione se olió que la aguardaba otra larga charla, y se sentó a su lado, preparada para lo peor.

- Hermione, por favor... - empezó Harry como si hablase con una jovencilla.

- Harry, no te preocupes, sé qué quieres.- se sentó junto a él, y pasaron tiempo observándose el uno al otro. - Dime, ¿qué tal este tiempo?

- A ti te puedo ser sincero, esto de enfrentarse solo a la profunda realidad es muy duro. Cada vez no me reconozco más a mí mismo... El Elegido... me llaman así, pero no sé por qué. ¿Y si caigo? Espero que haya alguien dispuesto a vencer a Voldemort...

- Harry nosotros siempre estaremos aquí para ayudarte.

- ¿Pero no ves, Hermione? Os observo ahora, y os veo distintos. ¡Vosotros estáis sufriendo sin necesidad! Por mi culpa Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna y tú estáis sufriendo el peso de MI profecía... ¡Yo tendría que ser el único que sufriese esta responsabilidad! Y aunque no podéis ni compararos con mis obligaciones de "Elegido", os estoy robando vuestra juventud injustamente... - parecía muy afectado por esto.

- Harry, nosotros no pasaríamos esto que dices si no lo hubiésemos elegido. Tanto Ron como Luna, Neville, Ginny y yo sabemos perfectamente las consecuencias de ser tus amigos y de quererte... ¡Pero las aceptamos! Fíjate como Susan Bones, por ejemplo, ella también vive las penurias de la guerra, pero desde una perspectiva joven. Ella pudo elegir estar a tu lado, porque tu brindaste tu mano a todo el ED, pero ya nos ves, sólo nosotros estamos aquí luchando... También podríamos ser como ella, pero no queremos. Si estoy aquí es porque quiero. No te niego que preferiría otra vida, pero para ello debo antes cumplir mi misión dentro de la Orden.

- Hermione... - Harry quedó consternado con esas palabras de la chica. Tan inteligente era... La abrazó fuertemente, con las lágrimas en los rabillos de los ojos, a punto de echarse a llorar.

- Harry, ¿por qué no piensas un poco más en ti mismo?- dijo ella en mitad del abrazo. Harry se separó, nuevamente serio, como cuando entró en la sala.

- No intentes entrar ahí. No puedo estar con Ginny. La pondría en peligro, demasiado. Voldemort no dudaría en usarla, y no quiero ni pensarlo. Ya bastante en peligro está siendo una simple aliada, imagina qué peligro sería que estuviese a mi lado. Además, yo dentro de un día probablemente me vuelva a marchar, para no volver hasta el fin de la guerra o hasta que consiga más información. Ella no soportaría esperarme tanto tiempo, para tal vez no volverme a ver... Nadie sabe quién acabará con quién...

- ¡No digas eso! Tienes que pensar en ganar la guerra.

- Es muy difícil conseguirlo, no imposible, pero difícil. Si derrotase a Voldemort... - se le encendió un brillo en los ojos, de felicidad.-... podría volver a ser el de antes, volver junto a vosotros... Y junto a Ginny. Le regalaría un ramo de flores y le juraría amor eterno a las orillas del lago de Hogwarts... A no ser que ella no me quisiera.- se volvió a entristecer.

- Aún la amas...

- ¿Acaso lo dudas?

- ¿Y porqué no se lo dices?

- Porque la haría sufrir.

- Ya está sufriendo. Harry, piensa en ti... Piensa en esto que te digo. Ginny cada vez que se le habla de ti, o ella habla, se le viene un reflejo a los ojos, que más de una vez me ha traído curiosidad. Es hábil en Oclumancia, pero no lo suficiente. Conseguí adivinar que recuerda perfectamente vuestro primer beso, y que se estremece al pensar en ti... - Harry abrió mucho los ojos, y permaneció un rato callado.- Bueno, ¿has acabado de hablar?

- Me queda una cosa por decirte.

- Pues dime.

- Es sobre Ron.- el rostro de Hermione se oscureció.

- ¿Ron? ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Es... Hermione, lo sabes. Me lo ha dicho por cartas. Llevas saliendo con él todos los fines de semana desde hace un año casi, y no le das nada serio, solo esperanzas. ¿Crees que está bien?

- Harry, lo mío es distinto.

- ¿Distinto? No veo la diferencia.

- Tú amas a Ginny... - lo miró como si no se atreviese a continuar.

- Y tú a Ron, ¿no?...- se hizo silencio incómodo que Hermione tardó tiempo en romper.

- Yo quiero a Ron, pero no lo amo.- Harry se quedó en estado de shock.

- Hermione... llevas toda la vida detrás de Ron... ¿Cómo que no lo amas? Eso es imposible... sino.. ¿A quién amarás entonces? Hace años que no hablas con Krum... ¡Lo último que supiste de él es que se casó, y te enteraste por el periódico! Y nunca has estado con otro, ¿o sí?

- No, nunca he estado con otro, pero esos son temas míos.- Hermione se levantó para irse. Pero Harry la detuvo con palabras.

- Tal vez seas tú la que deba dedicar tiempo a sí misma y ver a quién ama de verdad, porque tal vez algún día encuentres a Ron casado o a Ron muerto, y sería algo que te perderías por mi culpa, y no por tu culpa propia... Eso es aún más inaguantable. Creo que deberías ser madre de un Weasley.

Hermione subió las escaleras, dejando a Harry meditar unos minutos, que después se levantó y la siguió. Subieron a la sala, dónde quedaban pocos miembros de la Orden, entre ellos Lupin y Tonks, que debían hacer guardia aquella noche. Quedaban McGonagall, que estaba cogiendo el abrigo, los gemelos, Ginny, Luna y Ron cuando subieron, pero todos parecían tener mucha prisa. Excepto Ginny, que estaba en su mundo de ensoñaciones, fregando los platos de la cena a la usanza muggle. Los gemelos y McGonagall no tardaron en irse.

Harry decidió irse a descansar después de tan duro viaje, y tras su partida, Ginny rompió a llorar desconsoladoramente. Luna, al ver tal panorama, se ofreció a llevarla a la Madriguera, acompañándola hasta allí, escuchando sus pesares. Hermione tenía ya todo en la mano y había salido del piso cuando la voz de Ron la detuvo.

- ¿Dónde irás esta noche?- le preguntó en mitad de la calle.

- Estoy muy cansada para salir. Aunque sea viernes, iré a casa a dormir.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

El ofrecimiento de Ron era una clara intención de pasar una velada de sexo junto a Hermione, sólo que el pelirrojo era más cuidadoso en aspectos como ése. Hermione lo miró evaluadoramente. Estaba allí, parado, esperando su respuesta, pero a la vez tan independiente, cómo si la formulación lanzada fuese una alternativa para no pasar la noche en casa leyendo. ¿Por qué iba a estar mal aceptar? Aunque necesitase meditar un poco las palabras de Harry, no pensaba cambiar de parecer respecto a sus sentimientos, por lo que, como diversión de viernes noche, estaba bastante bien. Sin mencionar que Ron era uno de los chicos más guapos que Hermione hubiese conocido.

- Claro, Ron.

Empezaron a caminar juntos, hasta que desaparecieron en mitad de la noche para aparecerse en las afueras del chalet de Hermione.

* * *

La habitación de Hermione era bastante grande teniendo en cuenta que la chica no era una reina ni nada parecido. Con una gran cama, de aquellas antiguas estilo princesa, seguramente sería la fantasía infantil de Hermione. Una moqueta rosa pastel cubría el suelo, y un balcón con enredaderas y rosales en las paredes hacía de su habitación una preciosidad. Aquello a Ron le encantaba, ponerse en situación y hacerse parecer a Romeo. Pero ella, siempre realista, lo sacaba de ensoñaciones cada mañana, vistiéndose rápidamente y desvaneciéndose para ir a trabajar.

Ron no tenía mucha paciencia aquella noche. La llegada de Harry lo había desconcentrado, y en especial, la cara de Hermione. Ella había tenido ese aire distraído que tanto lo preocupaba, ya que el normal estado de Hermione era el de atención. Se abalanzó sobre ella nada más cerrar la puerta, besándole el cuello lentamente.

Ella parecía fría al principio, cómo si no supiese qué hacer, y al poco tiempo susurró unas pequeñas palabras de confusión.

- ¿Por qué casi nunca hablamos?- preguntó dejándose llevar por la pasión de Ron y dándose la vuelta para acariciarle el torso.

- Hermione, sabes que te quiero... - le selló los labios con un apasionado beso el cual Hermione recibió confusa.

Lo único que decidió fue dejarse llevar. Tal vez la diversión de la noche le sentaría bien, y bien cierto era que muchas matarían por estar en su lugar. Acalorada por el sofoco, se había puesto roja, con cara de ensoñación, medio dormida, y sus labios húmedos, que todo en conjunto hacía que Ron viese su fantasía erótica frente a él. Dispuesta a dejarse llevar por los arrebatos de pasión de Ron, decidió que esa noche sería una Hermione sumisa que obedecería en todo a su amante. Cosa bastante rara, ya que Ron sabía perfectamente lo salvaje que ella era para esas cosas. Frenó su apasionado beso y sus caricias desesperadas para preguntar.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Hermione?

- Es sólo el cansancio, Ron. Hoy dejaré que me hagas lo que quieras.- eso para cualquier otro habría sonado bastante mal, pero ellos ya se conocían, sabían que entre ellos podían ser sinceros.

La respuesta no era lo que Ron hubiese esperado oír, pero aun así, aprovechó su oportunidad para ser el rey de la noche. Empezó a besarla de nuevo, recorriendo toda su boca y su cuello con la lengua, mientras con las manos desabrochaba su túnica para dejar más piel para sí. Al ver que Hermione sólo le correspondía, que se dejaba hacer, que devolvía besos pero que aparte no hacía gran cosa, se desvistió rápidamente, en señal de que anhelaba sus caricias. Ella lo entendió rápidamente y empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Ron con las manos.

Seis meses les había dado el tiempo suficiente para conocer muchas facetas el uno del otro, y miles de placeres distintos. Pero uno que Ron nunca había experimentado era el de haber sometido a su Hermione. Al ver que el ambiente estaba ya caldeado, agarró su cintura y la tumbó en la cama, quedando él sobre ella, mientras seguía besándola. Insaciable como estaba él aquella noche, cogió la cabeza de ella, arrastrándose él hacia arriba, liberándose de los boxers negros que llevaba, y dejando la cabeza de ella a la altura de su miembro.

Ella sabía perfectamente qué deseaba Ron, pero no lo haría a menos que él la ayudase. Él, al ver que ella no reaccionaba, agarró su cabeza y la empujó hacia delante, ordenándole con la postura. Al ver que ya era el momento, empezó a besar su miembro lentamente, para luego empezar a chuparlo, introduciéndolo en su boca una y otra vez. Para Ron aquel momento era perfecto, y decidió que esta vez no la avisaría cuando se corriera.

Tras unos minutos, Ron no aguantaba más, eyaculando en su boca, y dejándola sorprendida. Rápidamente se deslizó hacia debajo de nuevo con las rodillas, viendo a Hermione reteniendo el líquido en la boca. Divertido, desabrochó su sostén y bajó sus braguitas, para ser libre para hacer con ella lo que deseara, ya que ella no pondría objeciones. Ella, no aguantando más, derramó el líquido seminal lentamente, quedando todo sobre su pecho. Ron, extasiado, lamió cada parte del busto de Hermione, lentamente, haciéndola disfrutar del espectáculo.

Dejado llevar por la situación, descendió hasta su intimidad, ya de por sí húmeda, lamiendo cada parte de ella. Aunque esta no era la forma en que Hermione acostumbraba a comportarse, sabía que en ese momento estaba en la gloria, disfrutando como la que más. Él introdujo su lengua todo lo que pudo, hasta que Hermione sintió el primer orgasmo de la noche. Abandonó aquel lugar para ponerse de nuevo a cuatro patas sobre ella, observándola.

Se encontraba hermosa, pero profanada. Demasiado rosada que de costumbre, húmeda toda ella, y semi-dormida de placer. Fue entonces cuando Ron despertó de nuevo su pasión, y decidió levantarse de la cama, levantándola a ella también, poniéndola de espaldas a él, sujeta con las manos al borde de la cama, e inclinada. Al verla en tal estado, la abrazó por la espalda, recorriendo con sus manos todo su torso, empezando en su vientre, deslizando su mano en breves momentos hacia su vagina, masajeándola ligeramente, y de nuevo subiéndola, esta vez hasta su busto. Acarició sus senos, lentamente, pero con mucho afán, haciendo que Hermione viese las nubes. Y cuando menos se lo esperaba ella, disfrutando del masaje de Ron, la embistió brutalmente, tal y como a ella le gustaba normalmente.

Ron mostró su lado más salvaje, embistiéndola frenéticamente, mientras acariciaba más y más, y gemía palabras sin sentido cuando Hermione susurraba su nombre. Continuó hasta llegar ambos al clímax, quedando demostrado que aún a pesar de la ausencia de Hermione salvaje aquella noche, había disfrutado tanto como de costumbre. Ambos cayeron exhaustos en la cama, con bastante sueño y agotados. Se metieron entre las sábanas para dormir. Hermione casi había cerrado los ojos cuando Ron empezó a hablarle.

- Hermione... - la llamó en la oscuridad.

- Dime, Ron.

- Eres una máquina.- dijo sonriendo.- Bueno, ahora en serio... He estado pensando las palabras de McGonagall...

- Ron, no voy a tener un hijo, si eso es lo que quieres preguntar.

- No, no es eso... - preguntó nervioso.- Es que... siempre nos pasa igual. Te digo que te quiero, pero nunca te comprometes conmigo, sin embargo me entregas todo tu cuerpo para mí sólo.

- El hecho de que mi cuerpo te pertenezca no quiere decir que todo mi corazón sea para ti. Lo siento, Ron, pero yo no siento lo mismo que tú. Te quiero, pero no de esa forma. No quiero hablar de esto, así que mejor nos dormimos.- dio la espalda al pelirrojo para dormir, pero le entró un escalofrío por el cuerpo.- Abrázame.

Ron se encontraba en un mar de confusiones. Al fin y al cabo Hermione le acababa de asegurar que era el dueño de su cuerpo. Era un paso más para llegar a su corazón. Feliz, pero triste, la abrazó cariñosamente, queriendo tenerla allí, así, para siempre.

- ¿Te conformas conmigo, pequeña? ¿No buscarás a nadie más?- le preguntó por último.

- Nunca he buscado a nadie más pero, aunque tú me quieras y estés a mi lado, no te correspondo, tal vez sea lo que dicen, que nunca se tiene suficiente...

Ambos cerraron los ojos, durmiéndose profundamente, aunque en mitad de su sueño y sin que Ron lo escuchase, Hermione susurró una palabra que podría haber desconcertado a cualquiera...

- _Draco..._

CONTINUARÁ

¿Y bien? Ya veis que he subido el rating del fic, y por que. Espero que les vaya gustando, y perdonen la tardanza. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena, ¿no creen? Voy a contestar por ultima vez a los rewiews desde aquí, ya que no dejan, así que para el próximo los contestaré personalmente, aun por muy pesado que sea hacerlo.

**SraMalfoy**: Muchas gracias!! Me alegro de que te guste. Espero que este capítulo no te decepcione, y que vaya lo bien encaminado que te esperas.

**Victoria Malfoy**: Mmmmm, no te gustan las parejas comunes... Pues ya has visto el chap, Ron y Hermione... bueno... "juntos"... pero no te preocupes, es un Romance, así que bien está lo que bien acaba, ¿no? Bueno, veremos que les pasará.

**Istel-Evans**: Gracias!! Espero que te esté gustando el fic.


	5. Éxito y Felicidad

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes son míos, son de JK Rowling.

**In the moonlight shadow**

Capítulo 5: Éxito y felicidad

Hermione despertó como un día cualquiera: con el típico frío matinal que trae la brisa temprana por la ventana abierta. Su habitación estaba fresca, pero hasta ese momento no lo había notado, a pesar de su desnudez, puesto que Ron dormía justo a su lado, abrazándola. Al mirar el reloj y ver la hora, se levantó de un bote: de nuevo llegaba tarde al trabajo. A pesar de haber crecido y ser responsable, no podía evitar quedarse dormida después de una noche junto a Ron.

Aunque Ron siguiese dormido, puesto que él entraba más tarde a trabajar, Hermione se vistió y aseó rápidamente para no retrasarse en su horario. Sin embargo, un nuevo despiste había hecho que lo hiciese todo al revés. Había creído que eran las ocho y media, y en realidad eran las siete y media. No solo llegaba a tiempo, sino que llegaba tempranísimo al trabajo. Una vez vestida vio que resultaría una tontería desvestirse de nuevo, y se fue a la oficina con tiempo de sobra para echarle un vistazo a los papeles antes de empezar a trabajar.

Se desapareció de su casa y se apareció en el Londres muggle para dar una vuelta. Le encantaba el olor de rosas recién cortadas al pasar por las floristerías, le encantaba el olor de los libros apilados en las puertas de las librerías, le encantaba el olor del rocío en los parques, le encantaba ver a la gente madrugadora correr de un lado a otro con tanta actividad que hacer. Para Hermione esa simple vida podría constituir un mundo, uno alternativo al suyo. Ese conjunto le transmitía paz. Nada comparado con el callejón Diagon, en el que la mayoría de tiendas estaban cerradas, Ollivander no había vuelto, y los gemelos Weasley habían cerrado su almacén, y trabajaban mediante correo, para dedicarse a la Orden.

Ver a la gente feliz pasear por los parques, las parejas vestidas de ejecutivo, o algún que otro periodista, despidiéndose cariñosamente para acudir cada uno a su trabajo, hacía que Hermione se enterneciese. ¿Por qué no podía ella respirar esa misma felicidad? ¿Por qué no podía ella disfrutar de esa paz? Aunque en ocasiones se enorgulleciese de ser quien era, deseaba un poco más de espacio para ella.

Al haberse entretenido tanto en su paseo, Hermione decidió por fin aparecerse en el Ministerio. A pesar de la guerra, aún lo mantenían lo más impecable posible, se suponía para dar buena imagen a los Ministerios de otras naciones. La fuente del mago idolatrado seguía en el centro del vestíbulo, dando una imagen elegante a la estancia. Harta de la hipocresía del vestíbulo, Hermione bajó hasta el departamento de aurores. Su mesa de trabajo, como cada mañana, estaba vacía de papeles... hasta que llegase una lechuza con más trabajo. Se dedicó mientras esta lechuza llegaba, a revisar casos anteriores.

Pero siempre que lo hacía acababa igual, con el caso de Narcisa Malfoy, intentando captar de él algún dato de Draco Malfoy que se hubiese escapado en la investigación. Y siempre acababa con la misma conclusión: su trabajo era lo más perfecto posible y no había dejado ningún cabo por atar con la información obtenida. Un nuevo día sin saber nada más de Draco Malfoy.

Volvió a echarle un vistazo a la mesa. En ella sólo había fotos. Una en la que aparecía ella junto a Ron, abrazado a él, y sonriendo apaciblemente. Una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero para nada de felicidad, bien sabía ella. Otra en la que aparecían Harry, Ron y ella, justo el día en que salieron de Hogwarts. Aquel día en que dejaron de ser adolescentes y cada uno se hizo adulo a su manera. Otra de ellos tres en Hogwarts con Ginny, precisamente en sexto curso. Otra de la familia de Hermione. Y una última era una foto del baile de Navidad. A ella le encantaba esa foto, no sólo porque ella estaba preciosa e iba acompañada de Viktor. Sino además porque, de fondo, y aparentemente sin querer, aparecía Draco Malfoy.

En esas estaba reflexionando Hermione cuando le llegó la lechuza con más trabajo. Una pila de papeles listos a cumplimentar. Primero empezó con la tarea fácil, los informes de primera hora que debía de hacer antes de que llegase su equipo de aurores. A decir verdad, eso de ser jefa de grupo era una carga, ya que por ejemplo, Luna no debía levantarse a las ocho como ella, sino que podía descansar unas horas más hasta las diez, ya que su trabajo comenzaba a las once de la mañana.

Una vez terminado, dieron las diez y media, pero nadie de su equipo había llegado aún. Y tenía una pequeña misión que cumplir: una posible revuelta en el callejón Knockturn. Desde el comienzo de la guerra, este callejón había sido abandonado completamente. Ninguno de los antiguos comerciantes conservaba su negocio. A excepción, posiblemente, de Borgin y Burkes, que a pesar del peligro, seguía abierto, aún habiéndose realizado inspecciones y haberse confiscado los productos de magia oscura, es decir, casi la totalidad de la tienda, al saberse lo ocurrido con el collar de ópalo que utilizó Malfoy como medio de asesinato y la otra entrada del armario evanescente que permitió a los mortífagos entrar en el castillo el día de la muerte de Dumbledore.

Se dispuso a ir rápidamente a solucionar ese pequeño asuntillo, para poder dedicarse a cosas más serias a su vuelta que husmear un abandonado callejón en busca de estudiantes dementes que pretendían enfrentarse a un mortífago únicamente para saber qué se sentía al estar al borde de la muerte. Ilusos... Hermione ya había recogido sus cosas cuando vio a Ron acercarse a su cubículo.

Andaba con la ya caracterizada forma que había adquirido, y no la forma torpe y patosa que tenía en sus años de estudiante, y luciendo sus encantos que a tantas brujas traía locas en el ministerio. Y desde hacía poco el pelirrojo había aprendido que el uso del perfume le hacía más atractivo, así que se había transformado en su "olor permanente". En definitiva, la mayoría de las aurores compañeras suyas le tenían envidia por el corazón de Ron.

Éste llegó hasta el cubículo de Hermione y la saludó con los habituales dos besos que estaba acostumbrado a darle en público. Hermione, intentando no parecer descortés, se dispuso al otro lado de la mesa, recogiendo sus papeles. Ya sabía bien qué quería Ron, y no estaba muy dispuesta...

- Hermione... ¿por qué te fuiste tan corriendo esta mañana?- preguntó con tono casual, inspeccionando mientras las fotos del escritorio.

- Cosas del trabajo, ya sabes...

- Pero siempre son cosas del trabajo... ¿no estás muy dedicada a tu trabajo? Podrías tomarte un respiro y quedarte durmiendo al menos una mañana, creo...

- En tiempos de guerra, no, Ron.

- Veo que nunca lograré convencerte...- dejó las fotos de nuevo en el escritorio, para mirarla a la cara.- Supongo que tienes hoy mucho trabajo también...

- Sí, ya sabes que ser auror es muy difícil.

- Pues te pregunto. ¿Esta noche tienes un plan?

- No es lo que tú llamas exactamente plan, pero estoy reventada, llevo semanas sin dormir bien, y de hoy no pasa. En cuanto termine, voy a dormir. Lo siento, Ron. Tal vez mañana.

- Eso espero. Ya sabes que no soporto pasar mucho tiempo sin verte.- le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que ella le devolvió tímidamente.- Me vuelvo a mi departamento.

- Bien. Hasta luego, Ron.

- Hasta luego, Hermione.

Se despidió de ella con un gesto de la mano, dando media vuelta y echando a andar. Hermione lo vio marcharse, y un pensamiento le pasó de repente por la mente, como por adivinación.

"_Felicidad no es tener lo que se desea, sino desear lo que se tiene_"

Era justamente eso. No era feliz, porque deseaba tener una vida llena de amor, y aunque tenía a Ron, ella no lo deseaba, no deseaba lo que tenía. Por eso no llegaría a ser feliz por esa vía. Necesitaba una vida distinta, una vida que desease y tuviese.

Recogió rápidamente su capa negra y el informe de su misión matutina, y marchó, después de haber dejado varios informes para Luna si llegaba antes que ella al ministerio. Desapareció para aparecerse en la puerta del caldero chorreante, en aquellos días, con Tom como único habitante, y extraña gente tomando una bebida para reponer fuerzas. En esos momentos ella no tenía tiempo para tomar bebida ninguna, así que se puso en marcha rápidamente hacia el callejón Diagon.

Una vez en él, cubrió su cabeza con la capa, como una sombra solitaria en el callejón. Las pocas personas que compraban en las tiendas que aún quedaban abiertas la miraban extrañadamente, ya acostumbradas a ver encapuchados de ese tipo, y murmurando qué mago o bruja tendría necesidad de encapucharse y llegando a conclusiones precipitadas. Hermione ya se había acostumbrado a esos "gajes del oficio", como ella los llamaba. Llegó hasta la verja que separaba al callejón Diagon del callejón Knockturn.

Si ya el callejón Diagon estaba un poco vacío, éste otro estaba completamente desierto. Alguna que otra tienda abierta, de aquellas que el ministerio no había sido capaz de cerrar, debido a no haber encontrado huellas tenebrosas. Para asegurar que andaba con pies de plomo, entró en una de éstas, una tienda destartalada que vendía venenos contra lo que ellos llamaban "bichos indeseados", es decir, animalitos normales que se colasen en jardines mágicos, tales como conejos. Aunque fuese repugnante en el hecho de pensar cómo mataban a los pobres conejitos con esos venenos, seguía siendo legal.

Observó al arisco dependiente que estaba tras el mostrador. Un hombre viejo, encorvado, mirada fría y ojos oscuros, profundos, que más que un vendedor de venenos, tenía mirada de mortífago, de esos que ella tanto había observado en Azkaban. Sin embargo, y a pesar del sitio donde se encontraba y de la impresión que daba, su mente, analizada críticamente con las técnicas oclumánticas de Hermione, tan sólo era la simple mente de un pobre vendedor. En realidad, desde ese punto de mira daba hasta pena.

Examinó la pequeña tienda con ojo crítico. Era un pequeño habitáculo con estanterías en las paredes, un pequeño mostrador con una antigua caja registradora, seguramente mágica. Y sobre cada balda de las estanterías, miles de pociones distintas, cada una con su tono particular. Seguramente el vendedor era un hacha preparando pociones, porque se veían de fabricación casera. Tras la evaluación del pequeño local, se quitó la capucha y saludó al tendero.

- Buenos días, señor.

- Buenos días, señora... o señorita.- dijo el vendedor evaluadoramente.

- Señorita, por favor. No me haga sentir mayor.

- Las jóvenes de hoy en día... Cuándo aprenderán que señoras son casadas y señoritas solteras, y no es ningún censo de edad...

- Sé muy bien a qué se refiere, señor.- dijo alzando una ceja en señal de reprobación por la suave impertinencia que acababa de escuchar.- No estoy casada, y a mi forma de ver, para comprometerse de esa manera se debe de tener las cosas claras, cosa que a mi edad es bastante difícil.

- No debería usted pensar así.- el hombrecito parecía no haber hablado con nadie en mucho tiempo, puesto que estaba entablando una conversación real con Hermione.- El amor ahora más que nunca debe ser más seguro, puesto que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se puede ir de sus manos para siempre.- su mirada mostraba la gravedad del asunto.- ¿No tiene usted nadie a quién unirse antes de que le sea demasiado tarde? Perdone si parezco impertinente, sólo intento hacerle ver mi postura, no tiene por qué contestar.

A pesar de que el vendedor se estaba inmiscuyendo demasiado en su vida privada, el brillo de sus ojos parecía incitarla a sincerarse en parte con él. Algo le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero no sabía el qué. Por ello, siguió hablando.

- No, no tengo a nadie parecido. Aunque todos crean que estoy enamorada de una persona, sé que ella de mí sí, pero no la correspondo, no es para mí, a pesar de que así lo parezca.

- Habla usted como si conociese el amor real. ¿Cómo está tan segura de que no está enamorada?

- Perdone, ¿usted se ha enamorado alguna vez?

- Sí, y dejé escapar a la única persona que he amado y amaré siempre.- en sus ojos apareció el brillo característico de los enamorados, sin embargo, no le era extraño a Hermione, sino que le daba una sensación de familiaridad.

- Lo siento...

- No tiene por qué.

- En definitiva, a pesar de todo, sé que estoy enamorada de alguien a quién ni siquiera podría pensar en unirme. Pero bueno, no es esto lo que me trae por aquí.- intentaba cambiar de tema.

- Algún importante asunto debe traerla, ya que nadie viene ya a comprar, y mucho menos oculto tras una capa.

- Es usted agudo, señor. Efectivamente, no vengo a comprar. ¿Ha notado usted algo raro últimamente?

- Lamento decirle que no, señorita. Todo está igual de quieto desde que el ministerio declaró las tiendas contiguas como peligrosas y las cerraron.

- Entiendo... – a pesar de haber utilizado sus técnicas, el hombre decía la verdad, según lo decía su mente, por lo tanto, decidió seguir vigilando una hora más. – Muchas gracias por su colaboración. Buenos días.- dijo secamente dándose la vuelta y encaminándose hacia la puerta.

- Buenos días, señorita. Espero volverla a ver.

Nada más hubo dicho esto, Hermione se cubrió y salió de la tienda. La extraña conversación había sido entretenida, si cabe decirlo. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba de esa manera con nadie, y le daba así un pequeño respiro a su trabajo. Siguió paseando por el callejón, sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando cada detalle, cada mirada... Pero debía concentrarse en su trabajo, así que decidió embotellar su recuerdo y archivarlo con los informes inconclusos que guardaba en su casa.

Pocas tiendas más que la que había visitado estaban abiertas, y todas le sonaban, y no precisamente como recomendaciones, sino todo lo contrario, como sospechosas por movimientos mortífagos. En su paseo pasó por delante de Borgin y Burkes, aquel lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos, especialmente de él.

La tienda seguía igual de destartalada que en su última visita, cegada desde que se cerró, y con el cartel de madera sobre el dintel de la puerta. Había escuchado muchas tenebrosas historias de esa tienda de la boca de Harry, y a pesar de que esta era una de las pocas misiones fáciles que había cumplido, estar frente a esa tienda le producía un poco de pavor. Decidió acercarse a ella lo menos posible.

Tras dos horas de inspección por el susodicho callejón, todo lo que pudo encontrar fue un papel junto a una tienda abandonada, y a pesar de ser sólo una notita, lo decía bien claro:

_Cloaca 14.16 mañana 12:15 Fdo. Jefe reptil._

Para Hermione, que llevaba años de su vida dedicada a esta profesión, esta era la nota que más fácil le había resultado descifrar. Seguramente el susodicho "Jefe reptil" estaba al mando de un comando verdaderamente inepto, y no le extrañaría que la persona que hubiese recibido esta nota fuese Crabbe, Goyle o algún otro por el estilo. Al menos algo había descubierto, y tenía asegurada la juerga para el día siguiente. Luna ya tendría una razón para madrugar.

* * *

Regresar al ministerio fue más fácil y rápido que irse. Cuando llegó, descubrió a Luna organizando los papeles que ella había dejado por recoger, a Mike tomándose un café y charlando animadamente con un compañero del departamento de Seguridad, a Will de paseo entre cubículos, transportando informes, y a Julian sentado leyendo el profeta. Qué aburrida estaba aquella mañana.

Cansada de la pequeña misión matutina, Hermione se apresuró a extraer el recuerdo de aquel hombre y embotellarlo de manera correcta para no perderlo. Una vez guardado, se desplomó sobre su escritorio, hasta que Luna irrumpió en él.

- Perdona, Hermione, pero si estamos aquí es porque hay trabajo. Así que toma estos informes y ayúdame a leerlos y archivarlos.

- Oh, Luna, con lo cansada que... – Luna la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Si nos hubieses dejado parte de ese trabajo...

- Vamos, no te enfades. Si sabes que es una tontería, además de que no ha ocurrido nada, la fiesta vendrá mañana.

- ¿Mañana?

Hermione le enseñó su informe a la rubia, en el cual se adjuntaba como muestra la notita que había encontrado. Le comentó todo aquello que vio en el callejón, detalle por detalle, incluyendo el tendero de la tienda de venenos. Luna no se mostraba impresionada, pero estaba claramente interesada en el relato. Cuando Hermione terminó, soltó un resoplo cansino.

- Hermione, sabes que aunque sean una tontería, ese tipo de misiones son peligrosas, debiste habernos esperado.

- Ay Luna, últimamente suenas más como yo, y yo menos como a mí misma. Lo sé, pero aún así... quise ir sola y ya está. Mañana iremos el equipo al completo, así no ocurrirá nada.

- No serán tus esperanzas de... – aunque Luna pudiese parecer despistada, era más avispada de lo que parecía.

- Tal vez si fuera mi propósito encontrarlo. – dijo con aire dubitativo.

- Sabes que no es bueno pensar así. No deberías pensar más en él.

- El corazón nunca atiende a razones, Luna, tú lo sabes bien. Menos mal que eres tú quien me guarda el secreto.

- Pues te alegrará saber entonces que todos estos informes son sobre su caso. Nos los han transmitido y al fin tenemos el caso exclusivamente para nuestro equipo, así que nos espera una bonita tarde leyendo, y como creo que eres tú la que está más interesada en esto, creo que será mejor darle un descanso a los chicos, ¿no crees?

- A veces sabes muy bien que hacer, Luna. Estoy contigo, les daré la tarde.

- Esperemos que esta tarde ningún flommpus graznizado haga presencia en mi casa, porque entonces lamentaría haber sido yo la que se quedase ayudándote con estos informes.

- Tú como siempre, nunca cambiarás.- Hermione sonrió a su soñadora compañera.

Si bien el tiempo había hecho de Luna Lovegood una persona más sensata y, en términos de Hermione, normal, aún seguía teniendo esa extraña fijación de su padre por los "bichos raros inventados o lo que fueran". Y a pesar de ello, Luna era muy sensible, tanto que Hermione sabía que era la única que le comprendería, aunque siempre hubiese sido Ginny su amiga de confianza.

Tal y como Luna había recomendado, Hermione dio la tarde libre a Will, Mark y Julian, que no tardaron en irse a casa. Normalmente revisar informes se le hacía muy pesado, y le gustaba contar con todo su equipo para terminar antes. Pero cuando se trataba del rubio, estaba siempre dispuesta a comerse sola el trabajo, por denso que fuese. Una pista, sólo una que le llevase a volverlo a ver. Mientras revolvía entre los papeles.

* * *

Llegó a casa totalmente reventada después del duro día de trabajo. Y aunque había revisado los archivos uno por uno minuciosamente no había encontrado pista alguna de Malfoy. Ni siquiera contenían nada que ella no supiera ya por averiguaciones que ella misma había llevado en el departamento. Era inaguantable pensar que entre toda esa gente no se había podido averiguar nada más del paradero o pasado de Malfoy.

Se tiró en la cama nada más llegar, y por manía suya abrió el primer cajón de su mesita de noche. Allí era donde guardaba sus tesoros: las fotos grupales donde salían todos sus compañeros, incluido el rubio, los álbumes familiares, con fotos de pequeña, los diarios... Ella solía escribir, sobre todo cuando tenía cinco años y acababa de averiguar que aquello que le enseñaban en el colegio servía para algo más que para hacer la tarea.

Y allí estaba, su relato de aquel día de pesca con su padre que poco lograba recordar. La letra de la pequeña Hermione no era tan inteligible como la letra que ahora tenía y podía comprenderla perfectamente. Y al observar aquel dibujo que ella hizo a aquella edad, volvió a recordar a su primer amor.

Entre aquel relato había un dibujo detallado. Una niña castaña agachada, llorosa y escondida. Y un niño de la misma edad que ella seguramente observándola extrañado. Un niño rubio, de ojos grises, y rico según la ropa que ella había dibujado. No le decía mucho más de lo que ella pudiese recordar, pero verlo le entró recuerdos que desearía haber reprimido.

Cómo echaba de menos aquellos tiempos... estaba más tranquila que ahora, aunque en ese tiempo fuese el bicho raro incomprendido y feo. Tendría que haberse molestado en seguir en contacto con aquel pequeño... Quién sabe, podrían haber acabado juntos. Puede que él la recuerde y la esté buscando, como ella a él. Puede que él esté ya incluso casado. A Hermione no le gustaba la idea de albergar una falsa esperanza de que algún día el destino los volvería a juntar, así que es más fácil olvidar.

Guardó el diario en el cajón, y cogió la única carta de amor que había recibido en su vida... Cómo olvidarla. La había tenido guardada desde siempre, como el más preciado tesoro, como el pergamino más valioso. Una promesa, una petición desesperada. Ése era Draco, el chico que le había robado el corazón. Aquel que nadie más que ella pudo ver, y con dificultad. Esa mirada metalizada que tanto la hizo estremecer, y que estaba segura, ahora sería mucho más profunda, inquisidora, cautivadora y endurecida que antes. ¿Él la seguiría queriendo? Había prometido... sí, había prometido quererla para siempre. Había prometido protegerla desde la oscuridad, y ella aún no lo había visto después de tanto. Había prometido que si ella lo quería, se volverían a ver. ¿Ocurriría eso algún día? Quién sabe... Sólo la luna... _Bajo la luna de media noche_.

Decidió que era mejor guardar todos los recuerdos antes de que le diese un ataque de sentimentalismo necio, como ahora se había acostumbrado a llamarlo. Eso de ser amante de alguien sin quererlo la estaba haciendo más fría sin ella notarlo, y no debía excederse con sus visiones racionalistas de los sentimientos.

Una frustrada Hermione llegó hasta la ducha, con la intención de relajarse completamente. Y aunque bien le apetecía un baño relajante, todo lo que conllevase espuma y jabón para ella era igual a evadirse, y evadirse igual a pensar en su pasado. En aquel último año en Hogwarts, en sus amigos, en Draco... no, mejor una ducha y no arriesgarse.

Se desnudó poco a poco, había perdido la energía para ir rápidamente. Se metió en el plato y cerró la mampara, abriendo el grifo y dejando que el agua templada cayese sobre su cuerpo. Con los ojos cerrados, dejando que las primeras gotas de agua le cayesen mientras dormía despierta. Abrió los ojos súbitamente y miró hacia arriba, observando el blanco del techo, y pensando en el blanco de las nubes de aquel cielo de verano de Hogwarts.

Cogió la esponja llena de jabón e inició el recorrido habitual. Pero se detuvo cuando ésta atravesaba la barriga. Alguien había abierto la puerta. Alguien también había abierto la mampara de ducha sin darle tiempo a voltear. Ese alguien la había abrazado, poniendo una de sus manos sobre la suya, aquella que sujetaba la esponja. Hermione pudo comprobar que era un buen mago, ya que se había desnudado utilizando un hechizo no verbal, ya que podía notar el cuerpo del mago tras él. Un cuerpo claramente masculino. Un beso en el cuello, y un susurro en su oreja. Era todo lo que Hermione necesitaba para saber quién había irrumpido su feliz ducha.

- Ron... – dijo con voz abrumada.

El aludido sólo pronunció un ligero ronroneo, trabajando en aquello que tenía frente a él, besando cada rincón del cuello de ella, al principio suavemente, después más ansiosamente. Hermione sabía lo que buscaba Ron: una noche más. Esta noche... no. Esta noche... no. Esta noche... no.

- Ron. – repitió por segunda vez.

Al ver que él no le hacía caso, lo apartó de sí y se volteó para mirarlo cara a cara. Si normalmente los ojos de Ron eran azules, esta vez estaban rojos. Y no precisamente por irritación. El fuego bailaba en sus pupilas, y la miraba tan fijamente que Hermione dudaba donde acababan sus ojos y dónde empezaban los de él. Estaba en parte aterrada, ya que el león que Ron llevaba dentro, esa fiera salvaje, estaba apunto de aparecer. Por otro lado, intentaba llamar a su propia fiera para poder dominarlo.

- Ron.

- Dime... – la voz de Ron no parecía tener ganas de actuar, tan sólo para lo indispensable.

- Hoy, no por favor.

Él en respuesta la besó salvajemente, de esa manera que a ella tanto la enloquecía. Que le hacía perder el control de su mente y activar aquel llamado "impulsos". No pudo resistirse. Hermione respondió al beso con la misma intensidad o más. Fuego contra fuego. Las manos de ambos exploraban al antojo, llegando a perderse en sí mismas, mientras los labios se enfrentaban. Ron cortó el beso para dirigirse hacia el busto.

Acarició suavemente, mientras besaba, y besaba, y besaba... haciendo ver el infinito a Hermione. ¿Qué importaba ahora su mundo interior cuando Ron la hacía sentir tan bien? Mientras besaba... Si Draco Malfoy estaba en paradero desconocido, ¿por qué preocuparse ella por alguien que tal vez no aparecería cuando tenía al mismo fuego frente a ella? Mientras besaba... ¿Qué demonios iba a perderse por pasar una noche con Ron? Mientras besaba...

Y despertó la fiera de Hermione, pero la impulsiva. Detuvo el glorioso juego de Ron con sus compañeras y volvió a besarlo, más salvajemente, utilizando todo su dominio. Dominio que siempre obtenía. Mientras le pasaba una pierna por encima de las caderas, quedando justo a la altura adecuada, mientras extendía su beso por el cuello y los lóbulos de las orejas. Mientras notaba que Ron no aguantaría mucho tiempo más su juego. Colocó sus manos sobre las nalgas de Ron, esas que eran suyas por derecho natural, a sabiendas de que eso agilizaría el proceso. Él sabía perfectamente quién llevaría el dominio, por lo que sería inútil intentar quitárselo.

Ron cogió a la chica por la cintura, en un intento de ayudarla en su propósito. Ella comenzó a elevarse cada vez más, hasta el punto de que Ron necesitase cogerla de las nalgas para que ella no cayese. Hermione se apoyó sobre la pared arrastrando a Ron para que entre la pared y él el aguante fuese el ideal. Lo besó nuevamente en los labios y colocó ambas piernas sobre la cintura de Ron, ejerciendo la presión indicada. Éste por impulso, elevó a Hermione por encima de si, colocándola en la correcta posición.

Y repentinamente, cortó el beso, ambos se miraron, y Ron la dejó caer, penetrándola. Con un leve gemido por parte de Hermione, comenzó de nuevo el beso, mientras Ron continuaba elevándola y bajándola, haciendo que arquease cada vez más la espalda. Los gemidos se ahogaban en el beso, hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax, rompiendo el beso y gritando ambos.

Ron, agotado, dejó caer a Hermione sobre sus hombros, para que descansaran después de aquel jueguecito. Ella, a sabiendas de que tendría que tomar otro baño, con Ron incluido, se descolgó y cogió la esponja que había quedado en el suelo de la ducha. Miró de nuevo a Ron, que había recuperado el azul de sus ojos.

- Con que hoy no, ¿eh? – preguntó pícaramente.

- Se suponía... – le respondió con una media sonrisa. – Ahora tendremos que ducharnos, ya que ambos hemos sudado mucho, y esta vez no quiero más juego, ¿entendido?

- Sí, mi general. – dijo con un toque de irónico humor, lo que hizo sonreír a Hermione.

Hermione cogió su esponja, y mientras Ron se enjabonaba, ella se siguió pasando la esponja, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Se ducharon como personas normales. O, mejor dicho, como personas normales que acostumbran a ducharse juntas. Cansados como estaban después del trabajo, después de ducharse y vestirse, se acostaron en la gran cama de Hermione, quedando dormidos como lirones.

Hermione cerró los ojos pesadamente, entrando en un sueño profundo, el cuál le depararía grandes cosas. Lo que ninguno de los dos percibió es que ella, antes de caer más profundamente, susurró una palabra... un nombre...

- Draco...

* * *

Una arboleda extensa rodeaba todo aquello que quedaba a la vista. Unos grandes árboles verdes frondosos, llenos de hojas secas y hojas en aguja de los pinos, se alzaban, queriendo tocar el cielo. El suelo estaba cubierto de una espesa capa de musgo seco y hierbas altas, con campos alternos de margaritas blancas y amarillas. Los troncos de los árboles estaban cubiertos de resina y extrañas plantas rojizas.

Era una apacible noche, de luna llena rodeada de escasas nubes opacas. La brisa corría, dejando un aire estival, con reminiscencias otoñales, recordando que se acerca el otoño. La noche se presentaba fresca y tranquila, con el viento meciendo el prado y los árboles ocultando las brillantes estrellas celestes. Los animales, ya durmiendo, no dejaban ningún ruido en aquel silencio imperante.

La monotonía sólo era rota por una muchacha, castaña y esbelta. Una confusa muchacha. Rodeada por el bosque y atrapada en su propia confusión. Perdida. Prestando atención a la voz del viento mientras su vestido blanco era agitado por la brisa. Y rompiendo aquella maravillosa quietud, sus oídos percibieron una alteración que la puso en alerta.

Empezó a correr en una dirección, saltando entre piedras y troncos, junto a la brisa que movía las flores, tan rápido que su vestido y su pelo eran movidos por el viento, lo cual la hacía ir más ligera. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la orilla de un lago. Un gran lago extenso, cristalino e iluminado por el reflejo de la luna.

Miró hacia atrás, intentando distinguir en el horizonte aquella figura de la que escapaba. Estuvo durante un minuto quieta, sigilosa, observando. El miedo se apoderó de ella al distinguir una sombra entre los árboles, y sin importar el lago que se extendía ante ella, continuó. Introdujo poco a poco sus pies en el lago, mientras la sombra se hacía más visible. Continuó andando, adentrándose hasta la rodilla, con la parte baja del vestido ya mojada. Y siguió avanzando, hasta que el agua le llegó por el pecho.

La sombra perseguidora había aparecido entre los árboles. Una figura encapuchada, indudablemente peligrosa, tan sólo por su atuendo y su halo de tenebrismo ya se podía intuir. Lógico que la chica huyera. El individuo, al divisar a la chica observándolo en mitad del lago, también siguió avanzando, introduciéndose en él.

La chica estaba muerta de miedo, y todo lo que podía hacer ya era rogar. Con las manos juntas, rezó por su protección, en un vano intento de protegerse. El miedo la dominaba, y las lágrimas débiles resbalaban por su cara. Su vida, toda, acababa ahí. Y aunque no recordase el pasado, sabía que muchos lamentarían su pérdida. La impotencia empezaba a dejarse ver en ella, mientras la figura se acercaba cada vez más.

Al quedar a tres metros, la chica dejó su inútil rezo, volviendo a abrir los ojos asustada, con sendas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Miró hacia los lados intentando buscar una salida, moviéndose a la desesperada, pero no podía penetrar más o se ahogaría, y su vestido y la parte de su cabello que ya estaban sumergidos le hacía más lento avanzar. El encapuchado llegó hasta ella, que intentaba escapar por uno de los lados. Antes de que ella intentase correr más, la asió de ambas manos, obligándola a mirarlo a la cara, viendo que estaba llorando del miedo.

De un ligero movimiento de cabeza, echó atrás su cabeza, quedando al descubierto. Un chico rubio platino se escondía tras la capucha. Una melena rubia, bailando al viento. Y unos brillantes ojos grises que hacían contraste con los ojos castaños que lo miraban extrañados. El tiempo paró de repente. Como si todo se hubiera aclarado, como si todo fuera verdad. Como si ella hubiese corrido durante años para darse cuenta de que huía de aquel al que ella misma buscaba. Los recuerdos, los pensamientos y los sentimientos fluían rápidamente por ambas mentes.

Y como si fuera mecánico, instintivo o natural, como si fuese lo elemental, lo más normal en la situación, lo necesario. Como si a ambos les fuese la vida en ello, se besaron. Se besaron apasionadamente, como intentando salvar todo aquello que ocurrió y fingiendo que nada cambió nunca. Recuperando tiempo y a la vez explicándolo. Como aquellos que siempre se han querido, siempre lo han sabido y creen estar destinados a vivir juntos. Como dos amantes, como dos ángeles.

Se separaron lentamente tras el largo beso, para mirarse ambos a la cara. Hielo contra fuego. Unos ojos fríos inexpresivos contra otros cargados de emociones sin esconder, contrastando con la huella de las lágrimas que habían caído antes. Ya el desconocido no tenía que asir fuertemente a la chica. Durante el beso, éste la había abrazado por la cintura, y ella obediente le había rodeado el cuello con las manos. Todo lo que nunca se dijo, quedó traducido al instante con una sola mirada.

- Te he estado esperando.- dijo ella con voz angustiada y gangosa, aún sin recuperarse del mar de lágrimas que había escapado de sus ojos por la impotencia de verse atrapada. Lo abrazó fuertemente, para asegurarse de que el chico no escapase de su lado.

- Y yo te he estado buscando... y te encontré.- él la sujetaba dulcemente, susurrándole esto al oído, como dos amantes conocidos que siempre se han echado de menos en la distancia.

Una noche tranquila, dos amantes besándose en un lago de cristal ante la fría luna como testigo. Un bosque prohibido rodeando al enorme lago, y la suave brisa recorriendo la superficie del lago, arrastrando el polen de las flores y meciendo las hierbas y demás plantas de la arboleda...

* * *

Una nueva mañana iniciada con el ruido de un despertador latoso. Hermione se levantó, pensando en el sueño que acababa de tener. Un sueño curioso, pero inquietante, que no podía dejar de tener en cuenta. Pero aquella mañana iba a ser una cargada de trabajo, así que más le valía estar bien concentrada en su misión.

Echó un vistazo a su cama majestuosa, y contempló a Ron dormido, con signos de haber dormido como los troncos. Le dio pena despertarlo nuevamente, así que lo dejó acostado, sabiendo que él ya acudiría a trabajar cuando tuviese que ir. Se vistió rápidamente y desapareció, para aparecerse en las oficinas del ministerio. Se sentía demasiado nerviosa ante la nueva misión que se le planteaba. Y no sabía por qué, aún aquel tendero del callejón Knockturn seguía rondando por sus pensamientos... Tal vez lo volvería a ver, quién sabe. Sólo sabía que había un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que la mañana fuese movidita.

Llegó como un rayo hasta su cubículo, donde ya se encontraba Will, el más madrugador de todos, inspeccionando el planteamiento de la misión. Si bien ella era la jefa racional y Luna la parte intuitiva, Will tenía un gran don de leer entre líneas y descifrar códigos impresionante, casi comparable al de Hermione. Como ésta estaba ya bastante ocupada con más cosas, Will le ahorraba gran parte del trabajo, aunque no se le diese tan bien este tipo de cosas cuando se refiere a conversaciones directas.

- Buenos días, Will.- saludó Hermione amablemente.

- Buenas a ti también.- le sonrió.- Ya he estado preparando el equipo.- le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Entonces sólo queda esperar a los demás.

Y se sentaron ambos a esperar mientras llegaba el resto del equipo, leyendo el periódico. Hermione no podía contener la emoción dentro de sí. Se suponía que ya estaba acostumbrada a realizar este tipo de misiones, pero nunca se había sentido tan cerca de volver a ver a Draco Malfoy. Lo añoraba pero sabía que si lo volvía a ver y lo capturaba, ahí acabaría la vida de Draco. Y no sabía qué era mejor, si un Draco suelto pero en paradero desconocido, o un Draco capturado y... desalmado. Sacudió su cabeza del escalofrío que le dio el solo pensar eso, y la alzó, viendo que su equipo ya estaba al completo. Luna sonreía a su jefa de una forma especial, amistosa... comprensiva. Sonrisa que Hermione le devolvió.

- Buenos días chicos. – dijo Hermione a su equipo. - ¿Preparados para la misión?

Todos asintieron con entusiasmo. Empezaron a preparar su equipo. Las capas negras con capucha para desenvolverse mejor, y el armamento, tal como pociones y objetos encantados. Y sobre todo, la varita. Pasearon por el ministerio sigilosamente, de manera que nadie supiera que iban de misión. Era temprano, así que aun no había mucho gentío en el ministerio como para no poder pasar desapercibido. Llegaron hasta la sala de desapariciones, en aquellos momentos vacía. Se miraron a los ojos por última vez antes de volver.

- Bien, equipo.- dijo Hermione entusiasmada.- Ésta es la primera gran misión que podemos realizar para desmantelar al cuartel de mortífagos. Bien es cierto que podemos fracasar, pero tened en cuenta que esta misión supone un peligro. Quiero que todos volvamos, con un triunfo entre manos. ¿Entendido?- todos asintieron con talante serio.- Ahora en marcha, y no nos separemos hasta llegar allí.

Los cinco contaron hasta tres en bajo, y se desaparecieron a la vez.

* * *

Los cinco aurores aparecieron frente a la tienda a la que Hermione había ido sola. Aparentemente el callejón estaba igual que cuando Hermione lo visitó, pero para aquel que pueda poseer un agudo sentido de la observación, el ambiente estaba algo raro. Hermione olía un cambio en el ambiente, aunque no sabía qué exactamente. Observó a izquierda y derecha, pero todo permanecía quieto.

- Aquí estamos. No alceis la voz más de lo que yo la alzo.- dijo Hermione silenciosamente.- Will, cubre mi derecha, Julian, mi izquierda. Mark, ilumínanos, no podemos portar ahora mismo más de un lumos. Luna, saca el mapa, y dinos por donde debemos seguir para llegar a la cloaca.

Dadas las claras instrucciones de Hermione, todos rápidamente hicieron aquello que les correspondía. Luna buscó las cloacas y guió al grupo. La entrada era pequeña y estaba bien escondida, pero era lo suficientemente grande para que entraran todos de uno en uno. Al parecer aquella entrada los dejaba en medio de la cloaca 18, con lo cual les quedaba por andar para encontrar la cloaca 14.16, o lo que es lo mismo, la esquina entre la cloaca 14 y 16. Siguieron a Luna, ya que ella tenía el plano detallado. Pero al llegar a ese lugar, y a pesar de que ya habían pasado dos minutos más allá de la hora, no encontraron a nadie.

Al ver aquel panorama, Hermione hizo una piña, y ordenó que se separasen, al ser posible en grupos de dos, y con hechizos desilusionadores para que nadie los viese. Y así hicieron, quedando Julian con Luna, Mark con Will y ella sola. Después de tanto peligro a la vista, no creía que les quedase gran cosa por hacer allí.

Cada grupo siguió por una cloaca, en busca de los mortífagos. Quedaron en reunirse justo en el punto 14.16 una hora después para volver al ministerio, ya que al fin no se esperaban realmente una emboscada. Seguramente sería una falsa quedada, o algo parecido. O incluso fuese de días anteriores, ya que no se mencionaba fecha en el escrito.

Pero a pesar de todo, a Hermione le daba un poco de miedo avanzar sola por un lugar tan lúgubre y húmedo. Le recordaba mucho a las antiguas clases de pociones en las mazmorras, pero aquello podía definirse de acogedor en comparación con esa cloaca. Las gotas de agua sucia al caer al suelo producían un ruido que hacía al sitio aún más tenebroso, y ese olor no mejoraba la situación.

Tan pendiente iba ella del ambiente en que se encontraba que no escuchaba los silenciosos pasos que resonaban cerca de ella, ni el extraño ruido que hacían las ratas, muy distinto al típico silbidito que solían hacer. Tampoco se fijó mucho por donde iba, y si había recorrido mucho o poco, a pesar de tener puestos los cinco sentidos en cada paso que daba. No se dio cuenta de que una figura se materializaba a su espalda, ni de que sacaba la varita sigilosamente de bajo su capa. No percibió como esa persona hacía un conjuro sin hablar sobre ella, ni cómo la atacaba por la espalda.

Solo sintió de repente como enmudecía, y cómo quedaba paralizada de manos y piernas, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada. Y sintió como aquel que estaba detrás suya cogía un mechón de su pelo suavemente, sin darse la vuelta y mostrarse ante ella, y lo olía delicadamente, como el asesino saborea a su presa antes de comerla tras la caza. Al parecer estaba solo, porque al empezar a andar sólo se escuchaban sus pasos. No le hablaba a nadie.

Se acercó lentamente hacia a su oreja, parándose en su camino con su pelo, saboreando del momento, del miedo de Hermione, que sabía que había fracasado, había sido capturada, y ahí podría incluso acabar su vida. Notó como esa persona que estaba detrás suya la abrazaba por la cintura extrañamente, de manera que incluso temió más lo que se avecinaba, y se acercó para susurrarle.

- Por fin nos reencontramos, Granger... – esa voz que arrastraba palabras era inconfundible...

Y así sin más, ambos desaparecieron, dejando únicamente tras de sí en la cloaca una pequeña notita parecida a la que Hermione se encontró en el callejón...

* * *

El resto de los grupos volvió a la hora prevista al lugar indicado, y al ver que Hermione no aparecía, empezaron a preocuparse. Esperaron diez, quince, veinte, treinta minutos, ya descartando el hecho de que pudiese haberse olvidado de la hora, y los cuatro juntos empezaron a buscarla en la dirección que ella había tomado. Anduvieron un gran trecho buscándola, hasta que Luna observó un pequeño papel en el suelo, que debía ser mágico, ya que no se mojaba. La acercó para leerla a la luz del lumos, y cuando lo hizo, quedó tan petrificada que parecía que estuviese muerta...

_Ahora Granger me pertenece, no la busquéis aquí porque es inútil. Tal vez encontréis sus restos dentro de mucho tiempo. Gracias por acudir a la cita._

_Fdo.:Jefe Reptil_

CONTINUARÁ

Espero que la historia les esté gustando. Siento mucho el retraso en la actualización, pero los exámenes no me han dejado escribir más. Espero poder actualizar pronto en compensación. Gracias a todos aquellos que me han mandado rewiew's, gracias a ByaraBlack13, Isabella Black y PaddyPau. Y espero rewiew's para este chap también.


	6. Septiembre

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes son míos, son de JK Rowling.

**In the moonlight shadow**

Capítulo 6: Septiembre

Era un precioso día de otoño, de esos en los que llueve suavemente y apetece quedarse en la ventana viendo llover, con un chocolate calentito en las manos y música tranquila. En los que a pesar de la lluvia apetecía tener la ventana abierta, tan sólo para oler el aire fresco. La frescura de los abetos de las lindes del bosque, la frescura del lago que rodeaba el paisaje. El olor a hierba fresca que daban ganas de tirarse en el césped mojado, el olor a lluvia simplemente. El olor de las hojas de otoño recién caídas... Ese era el olor de septiembre.

Y allí estaba ella, sentada junto a la ventana, con un libro en la mano, por supuesto, aunque aquella situación la relajaba tanto que ni le quedaban ganas de leer, ni de nada. Solo mirar el paisaje, escuchar el rumor de los pájaros cantando en mitad de la tarde, oler la brisa de septiembre y ver llover, hacía que incluso ella se distrajera de todo aquello que estaba haciendo y que consiguiera centrarse solo en el paisaje. Mirar hacia abajo desde una de las torres del castillo para ver a sus compañeros más temerarios mojarse alegremente bajo la lluvia, mientras otros andaban bajo paraguas.

La puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor se abrió para dejar paso a un chico pelirrojo y pecoso y otro moreno con gafas, ambos de unos 16 o 17 años, riéndose alegremente. Traían bufandas puestas, ya que hacía algo de frío, y las botas de ambos reflejaban el fango que habrían pisado antes de entrar en el castillo. Sus capas también estaban mojadas.

- Fue entonces cuando ese chico Hufflepuff estaba tan distraído que Ginny le dijo "¡bu!" por la espalda y metió tal salto que Luna se puso roja de vergüenza... – dijo Ron estallando en una risa.

- Sería graciosísimo ver como tu hermana le fastidiaba la cita a Luna... – dijo Harry limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa. – Pero también es cruel.

La chica que observaba la lluvia tras la ventana giró levemente la cabeza al escuchar la risa de los chicos. Le agradaba ver como ellos se lo pasaban bien, pero en esa posición consideraba que la lluvia de aquella tarde era muchísimo más fascinante. Los chicos pararon de reír por un instante. Ron le pegó un codazo a Harry y señaló hacia la chica. Se acercó al oído de su amigo, susurró unas palabras e hizo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza para saber si él también estaba de acuerdo, el cuál respondió con una leve sonrisa. Se giraron ambos hacia ella y comenzaron a andar despacio.

- ¿Cómo es posible que una dama tan hermosa como dicha que encontramos delante nuestra, Ron, esté aquí encerrada en esta torre, embobada mirando por la ventana, cuando estaría mucho mejor riendo bajo la lluvia con caballeros como nosotros?- dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Este comentario la hizo sonreír. En momentos así se sentía feliz de tenerlos como amigos.

- Yo me pregunto exactamente lo mismo, amigo. Mas aunque esta dama se quede sentada observando por la ventana, a mi me parece igual de hermosa así de distraída que cuando me mira a los ojos, a pesar de que en esta situación no puedo admirar sus bellos luceros.- La chica se sonrojó ante dicho comentario de su amigo. Nunca llegó a pensar que Ron pudiera tener esa delicadeza que radiaba en ese momento.

- Se me ocurre la maravillosa idea de invitar a esta hermosa dama a dar una vuelta con nosotros, caballeros que no merecemos el brillo de sus ojos sobre nuestra mirada, ni la belleza de su rostro, ni la dulzura de su voz.- Cada vez se sonrojaba un poco más. Harry también tenía su punto romántico en ocasiones.

- Por supuesto.- dijo Ron, mientras se encorvaba, ponía una mano a su espalda y la otra se la tendía a la chica.- Hermosa damisela.- la llamó, y esta por fin giró la cabeza, mostrando su sonrisa y su sonrojo.- Un caballero como yo, sin honores ni dineros, no merece la gracia que vos me concedéis al mirarme tan delicadamente, ni al sonreírme de esta manera tan dulce, ni al ruborizarse por mis palabras, puesto que soy hombre de verdades, y sé admirar la belleza allá donde la haya. ¿Me concederíais, sin embargo, a mi y a mi amigo, el acompañarnos en nuestro paseo bajo la lluvia? Creedme que ni tan siquiera mojada por la lluvia vuestra belleza sería menos, por el contrarío, engrandecería. ¿Qué respondéis a mi propuesta, bella dama?- Nunca, pero nunca Ron le había hablado de esa manera. Le había llegado al corazón.

- Chicos, si la sala común no estuviera vacía, os habría tomado por locos, pero tenéis suerte.- se levantó, dejando la agradable vista a un lado, cogiendo con gracia la mano de Ron. – Venga, vamos al jardín a mojarnos locamente bajo la lluvia.- les dedicó una gran sonrisa.

- Hermione, todo lo que hemos dicho, aunque fuera en broma... tú sabes, ¿no?- dijo Harry, aunque por la cara confusa de Hermione, fue necesario una explicación.- Quiero decir, verdaderamente eres muy guapa.- le dijo retirándole un mechón caído de su cara, colocándolo dulcemente tras su oreja. Ella se volvió a sonrojar.

- No solo eso.- añadió Ron mientras se ponía a su lado y le tomaba una mano.- Eres hermosa, tus ojos, tu pelo, tus manos, tu mirada, tu sonrisa... y tu inteligencia. No se te olvide.- Esto la sonrojó más.- Eres nuestra más preciada amiga, nunca dejaremos que te hagan daño. Ningún hombre será digno nunca de hacerte sufrir, y si te sintieras mal, ten siempre en cuenta que nosotros estamos aquí, y que te consideramos hermosa. Te cuidaré como mi más preciado tesoro. – dijo Ron con una sonrisa, mirándola a los ojos. Aunque ella se dio perfecta cuenta del cambio del plural al singular.

- Y ahora, vayamos al jardín. – propuso Harry con una alegre sonrisa.

Y los tres chicos bajaron al jardín, donde se encontraba Ginny, muerta de risa bajo un paraguas, mientras Luna examinaba minuciosamente el suelo porque decía haber visto un "Werssienrus enroscadoris" escondido entre el césped. Hermione, al ver tal espectáculo, negó con la cabeza, pensando "No se puede ser más inocente", mientras sus amigos reían por lo bajo, los tres sin paraguas que le cubrieran.

Hermione en la distancia pudo distinguir a cierto rubio mirándolos de reojo, y justo en el momento que ella lo miró, volvió la vista hacia el lago que tenía frente a él, apoyado en uno de los árboles enormes del jardín, sin saber qué hacer, o al menos aparentemente. Hermione cambió su semblante por uno más serio, preguntándose que podría hacer allí ese chico, con la mirada perdida en su dirección.

- Es lo que tienen las tardes de septiembre, la lluvia, y que puedes encontrar Werssienrus enroscadoris por la hierba.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

_Es lo que tienen las tardes de septiembre, que ves a Draco Malfoy junto al lago y mirando de reojo._- pensó Hermione. Desde que volvió al colegio a cursar sexto, lo había visto pocas veces.

- _Draco_...

* * *

Los bonitos recuerdos de Hermione se esfumaron, despertándola del sueño profundo que había tenido, viéndose confusa, en un sitio en el que nunca había estado. Seguía siendo septiembre, pero no aquel septiembre feliz, sino septiembre... en guerra. No estaba en el colegio, volvía a ser la auror que era, en un lugar que no conocía. En medio de una extraña habitación de estilo neogótico, enorme, con muebles de madera y una gran moqueta color rojo sangre cubriendo el suelo. La cama era igualmente enorme, de madera oscura, y con dosel de seda roja. La suave luz de las pequeñas lámparas colgadas en la pared la iluminaban, a pesar de tener una gran lámpara colgada del techo justo en el centro de la habitación. Observó un gran armario junto a un balcón cerrado en ese momento, por el que pudo comprobar que ya era de noche. Y justo tras ella descubrió al volverse una gran estantería llena de libros y más libros, justo al lado de una puerta grande.

Intentó abrir la puerta, pero al parecer estaba cerrada con llave. Visto que no podría escapar de esa habitación, examinó los libros de la estantería. Al menos tendría con qué entretenerse. Muchos de aquellos libros ya los había leído, pero la gran mayoría era de aquellos que siempre le llamó la atención pero nunca pudo leer por falta de tiempo...

Pero ya que lo pensaba, lo último que recordaba era una voz diciéndole algo de un reencuentro, una mano que la agarraba por la cintura, un chasquido, y ya nada más, tal vez porque en ese momento entró en un sueño profundo del que le sería difícil despertar... La habían secuestrado, de eso no tenía duda. ¿Pero quién sería el secuestrador que alojaría a su victima en una habitación tan lujosa? Tendría que ser muy rico, o tener algún motivo. Era posible que le hicieran daño... pero eso no era lo que más miedo le daba.

Sí... Hermione tenía miedo. No por una tortura, ya que ha soportado dolores peores que los físicos. No por la muerte, pues no le supondría un gran dolor. No tenía miedo al daño. Sino a perder a sus amigos. A que su secuestro fuera decisivo para la guerra, a que la tropa de la Orden que iba a detener el ataque en Hogsmeade dejasen su puesto solo por rescatarla. Que por su culpa muriera Harry o Ron, o Ginny, Luna... cualquiera. E incluso a no verlos nunca más. Tenía miedo.

- Veo que estás despierta.- dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Hermione se giró, observando a quién se hallaba allí. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sin más, allí estaba él. Por quién había suspirado todas las noches desde hacía años. En quien pensaba cuando besaba a Ron. A quién esperaba ver tras cada máscara de mortífago. Aquel que desapareció del mundo mágico sin dejar rastro alguno. Draco Malfoy.

- ¿No te sorprendes de verme?- le dijo secamente.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- y a pesar de que era todo lo que había buscado, no podía hacer caso a su corazón y besarle allí mismo. ¿Quién decía que no la había olvidado, o que había mentido, o que quería matarla?

- Simplemente, te llamé y viniste. Pero no vendrías aquí por las buenas, así que... se puede decir que te he secuestrado.

- ¿Me llamaste?

- Sí, Granger. Te crees una gran aurora, que descubre los mensajes cifrados y que realiza con éxito cada misión. Pero el "Jefe Reptil" no era otro sino yo, y la nota iba dirigida a ti, no a otro mortífago. Trajiste a todo tu equipo, por lo que me vi obligado a esperar a que te separases de ellos.

- ¿Y para qué me quieres? Yo no soy imprescindible en esta guerra, y el que se queda atrás, se deja atrás, así que nadie vendrá a buscarme...

- Hay cosas que nunca cambian.- Draco se movilizó, cerró la puerta mágicamente y se sentó en una de las sillas de la habitación. – A pesar de ser una sabelotodo no llegas a entender unas simples cosas. A mí solo me vale con que estás aquí. No pienso matarte, ni utilizarte. Sólo pretendo retenerte, ahora que te he encontrado. Interprétalo como quieras. Estás encerrada en un castillo inmarcable, que no sabes donde está, rodeado por bosques, en el que no aparece ni desaparece nadie, que nadie conoce ni conocerá, y del que solo podrías salir a través de mí, pero no te liberaré. No, y menos ahora. Hazte a la idea de que no volverás a ver a cararrajada, ni a tu novio pobretón, ni a la hermana del pobretón, ni a nadie más.

- No eres quién para hablar así de ellos.- a Hermione se le encendió la cara de ira. – Y no sé qué ganas con eso...

- Eso no te lo diré hoy... Aprenderás a convivir conmigo.

- ¿Contigo? No eres más que un asesino...

- Viste perfectamente en el recuerdo de mi madre que no asesiné a Dumbledore. No soy quién creéis que soy. No soy un mortífago, solo soy un exiliado, que no puede aparecer en el mundo mágico porque el Señor Oscuro me mataría por no cumplir aquella misión, y el resto del mundo me mandaría a Azkabán, o incluso me dejarían sin alma. Estoy solo, desamparado. He buscado ayuda, compañía, pero nadie ha sido lo suficientemente dado como para ayudarme. He estado observando el mundo, soy como un ermitaño, y observándote... – hizo un silencio y la miró a los ojos.- Sé que no estás con Weasley, sé que no lo quieres... pero amas a alguien.

- ¿Cómo...?

- ¿No me reconociste? ¿Cómo crees que llegó mi nota hasta el callejón? He estado un año entero exponiéndome al peligro, buscando... sé camuflarme, y sé hacerme pasar por un vendedor viejo.- Hermione quedó impresionada. Realmente este no es el Draco Malfoy que recordaba.

- Eras el del callejón Knockturn...

- Sí, Granger... Llevo vigilando tus pasos desde hace mucho tiempo, y encontré la manera de hacerte llegar hasta mí. Ahora que estás aquí no te voy a dejar escapar. Todos te darán por muerta, así que nadie vendrá a buscarte. Estás aquí atrapada, hasta el fin de la guerra.- La rabia comenzó a fluir por las venas de Hermione.- Y eso que estás sintiendo, eso es impotencia... Me retiro de tu habitación si no tienes nada más que preguntarme.

- Sí lo tengo.- él, que se había levantado y dirigido hacia la puerta, se volvió hacia ella, que se encontraba de pie en la estantería. - ¿Por qué yo y no otra?

- Ya lo sabrás con el tiempo... Por cierto, ¿ te asomas un momento conmigo al balcón?

Malfoy fue hasta el balcón, lo abrió y salió a fuera, en mitad de la noche. Era una noche preciosa, miles de estrellas brillaban, al igual que la luna. Hermione no se pudo resistir, y a pesar de la brisa de final de verano y que ella solo llevaba un vestido de tirantas, poco adecuado para una noche así. Había una preciosa luna llena, que le recordaba a todas pero a ninguna de las que había visto. La luna era brillante, enorme... como si algo la hiciese más imponente.

- Es media noche... – eso le resultó familiar a Hermione, aunque era extraño que Draco dijera eso.- Media noche... Y estamos... _Bajo la luna de media noche_... luna llena.

Dicho esto Hermione se volvió bruscamente hacia él. Ella aún recordaba esa despedida, de aquel quien juraba amarla y protegerla, bajo la luna de media noche. Draco se marchó sin más, tal y como había llegado, pero esta vez dejando a Hermione en el balcón y sin cerrar mágicamente la puerta.

Hermione, demasiado llena de emociones por un día, cerró el balcón, corrió las cortinas y abrió su armario. Como esperaba, el armario estaba lleno de ropa elegante, y allí pudo encontrar un camisón precioso. Se lo puso y se acostó, porque aun después de haber dormido drogada toda la tarde, aún le quedaba bastante sueño. Y así se acostó, en esa cama gigante, sin pensar en nada más...

_Tal vez sea esto lo que traigan las noches de septiembre, a Draco Malfoy secuestrándome para que le haga compañía... Y verlo bajo otra luz. Bajo la luz de la luna llena. "Bajo la luna de media noche"._- pensó justo antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Ron no podía creerlo. Allí, en ese oscuro suelo de baldosa. Allí se hallaban sus lágrimas de dolor. Allí mismo creía que moriría.

Aquel medio día había recibido una lechuza urgente, que no pudo atender porque se encontraba comiendo en el bar. Pero cuando pudo leerla, y subir a preguntarle a Luna por qué le había enviado aquel mensaje... No iba a ver a Hermione esa tarde. Ni esa noche. Y muy probablemente... nunca...

Era una mañana como otra cualquiera, en la que Hermione había acudido antes que él a trabajar. No había excesivo trabajo esperándole, así que fue una mañana como otras tantas. A medio día, fue a comer para reponer fuerzas. Y volvió a la oficina. Allí encontró un sobre que seguramente habría dejado alguna lechuza, con su nombre puesto como destinatario, y el nombre de Luna en el remite. Pensó que tendría que ser algo relacionado con la Orden, o algo por ese estilo. Así que rápidamente abrió el sobre.

_"Estimado Ron:_

_Esto es un asunto de extrema urgencia. No es ninguna tontería. Ven lo antes posible a mi despacho en el cuartel de aurores y hablaremos, por que no soy capaz de decirte nada por carta. Te espero._

_Fdo: Luna"_

Sin perder tiempo tomó el ascensor del ministerio para dirigirse al cuartel de aurores. Corriendo acudió al cubículo del equipo de Hermione. Allí estaba es equipo: Luna, Will, Julian, Mike y... Y nadie más. Ron se extrañó, se supondría que Hermione debería estar allí, pero no estaba. Pensó que tal vez hubiese ido a tomar un descanso. Se acercó hasta Luna, que estaba de espaldas a él, con un papel en las manos, y el resto del equipo de pie al otro lado de la mesa de despacho. Le golpeó en el hombro para que se girase. Pero esa cara no era normal en Luna. No estaba su expresión soñadora, ni su aire risueño pero distante... Dos lágrimas silenciosas corrían por su cara.

- Luna, ¿qué ha...- pero Luna no le dejó continuar la pregunta.

- Ron, esta mañana nuestro equipo fuimos a una misión. Un tal "Jefe Reptil" había convocado a través de una nota a una serie de mortífagos en las cloacas del callejón Knockturn. Y allí estuvimos, merodeando las cloacas.

- ¿Encontrasteis algo?

- Absolutamente nada, no había nadie. Por eso decidimos separarnos para encontrar algo, y avisar al resto en el caso de encontrarlo. Quedamos a una hora en un determinado punto, y todos estuvimos de vuelta, sin haber encontrado nada. Todos, menos Hermione.- Ron se quedó paralizado.- Estuvimos un tiempo buscándola, pero no la encontramos. Sólo un mensaje.- Ron se temía lo peor.- Era de ese tal "Jefe Reptil", que aseguraba tener a Hermione secuestrada, y que no la volveríamos a ver... jamás.

Ron se derrumbó. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una lágrima corrió rápidamente desde el nacimiento de sus ojos por su mejilla, hasta morir en el borde de ella y caer al suelo. Todas las lágrimas se le agolparon, y cayó de rodillas al suelo. No pudo así siquiera, así que tuvo que apoyar sus manos, dejando caer todas sus lágrimas al suelo.

- Ron... – lo llamó Luna, también llorando.- Lo siento tanto como tú.

El hombre, que no había dicho nada aún, cambió su semblante paralizado, por una expresión que descargaba rabia, furia, ira, impotencia... y dolor. El mayor dolor que un ser humano puede sentir: la pérdida completa de la persona a la que se ama.

- ¡¿Por qué?! – el puño de Ron se estrelló contra el suelo violentamente.- ¿Por qué ha tenido que ser ella? ¿Por qué a estas alturas?

- Hermione es mi amiga, y lamento su pérdida tanto como tú. Pero no podemos hacer nada. Cuando la encontremos, estará muerta, si es que la encontramos. Ese mensaje asegura que estará muerta. Lo más seguro es que ya lo esté.

Para Ron era imposible aceptarlo. Era Hermione, su Hermione. El dulce ángel frágil que compartía su lecho, el maremoto ardiente de fuego que lo ahogaba en sus besos. Era su razón de ser, su motivo de existir. Era su vida, y ahora la había perdido. Para siempre. Siempre juró protegerla, y ahí estaba él, sin haber podido hacer nada.

Tendría que haberlo sabido. Es hija de muggles, odiada por Voldemort y sus seguidores. Es auror. Es miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Es la mejor amiga de "El Elegido". Tenía todas las papeletas. Era una de las más buscadas por los mortífagos seguramente, y aún así se exponía al peligro en todas las peleas, todas las reyertas, todas las investigaciones. No dejaba el trabajo más que para dormir.

Tuvo que haber sido cauto por ella, haberla puesto a salvo. Haberle pedido matrimonio, haber sido su esposo, e intentar que dejara su trabajo. Pero Hermione, su Hermione, era un espíritu libre, que nunca se había encadenado a nadie ni a nada, que hacía lo que quería, que nunca desobedecía a la vez las reglas impuestas, y que no habría dejado su trabajo a menos que estuviera lo bastante enferma e imposibilitada para no trabajar.

Y ahora ya no podría defenderla. No podría casarse con ella. No podría decirle que la quería. No podría volver a hacerle el amor. Nunca más. Ya no estaba allí. Lo había abandonado, o él la había abandonado frente al peligro y se la había ofrecido fácilmente a la muerte.

Y allí seguía Ron, llorando después de una hora pensando en ella, en su sonrisa, su voz, su dulzura, sus ojos, su cabello, su cuerpo... Pensando en todo lo que había descubierto en ella y todo lo que aún quería conocer. Sin tener en cuenta que todo el equipo de Hermione seguía allí, observándolo, pero a la vez comprendiendo su dolor y acompañándolo en él.

- Ron, lo mejor será decírselo a McGonagall y que convoque una reunión urgente con la Orden.- dijo Luna suavemente.

Tal vez fuera lo mejor, pero para Ron, nada de lo que dijera la Orden cambiaría la situación. A menos que pudieran hacer aparecer a Hermione frente a él, viva o muerta.

* * *

Esa noche, el semblante de Minerva McGonagall era mucho más serio que de costumbre. Y más apenado. Era increíble como la Orden se reorganizaba en menos de dos horas. Había sido aquella tarde en la que Luna Lovegood alertó de un nuevo golpe de los mortífagos, que requería una reunión inmediata. El secuestro de Hermione Granger. Sabía Dios cuanto estimaba Minerva a esa chica. La veía como el futuro de la Orden, la voz del bien en Harry Potter. Y ahora...

Echó un vistazo a la sala, o mejor dicho, al sótano donde tenían lugar las reuniones. Todos los miembros estaban allí: los Weasley, incluido Ronald, que ya sabía la noticia, pero no hablaba, estaba ausente, y los ojos rojos delataban que habría estado llorando; Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom y un montón más de caras conocidas, que McGonagall no pudo observar ya que Harry, en la otra punta de la mesa, presidiéndola, dio comienzo a la reunión.

- Queridos compañeros.- habló el Elegido.- Estamos hoy aquí reunidos, a pesar de que tenía planeado marcharme hoy de nuevo, debido a un ataque realizado contra la Orden del Fénix. Ninguno de vosotros ha sido informado aún. Los mortífagos han secuestrado a Hermione Granger.

Un silencio espantoso se hizo en la sala. Nadie se lo esperaba. Todos se quedaron paralizados. Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks y Neville Longbottom comenzaron a llorar silenciosamente. Ron no tenía ya más lágrimas por soltar. Nadie fue capaz de articular palabra.

- Todos sabemos como Voldemort destroza las vidas de los que luchamos por el bien. A pesar de la posibilidad de actuación de la Orden, he retrasado mi viaje debido a que debo deciros una cosa muy importante. Hermione fue secuestrada en las cloacas del callejón Knockturn, mientras realizaba una misión. No sabemos qué querrán sus captores, pero han dado a entender una cosa. A través de una nota nos han comunicado que... la matarían. Me duele deciros a todos que seguramente Hermione... – tragó saliva por la dificultad de dar la noticia.- ... esté ya muerta.

El silencio permanecía en la sala. Tan solo Harry tenía el valor suficiente para seguir hablando, o la poca sangre de tomar tan a la ligera el asunto.

- Os lo pido como compañero, os lo ruego como amigo, y os lo ordeno como responsable. Ninguno de vosotros debe buscarla, o intentar hacer algo, pues seguro ya es demasiado tarde, y no quiero ver más muertes o desapariciones en la Orden.- todos se quedaron helados. ¿Cómo Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de Hermione Granger, podía decir eso, darla por muerta tan fácilmente, y prohibir un rescate? - Tenemos que ganar esta guerra, así que no podemos gastar nuestros esfuerzos...

- ¡Y qué hay de Hermione!- saltó Ginny.- Ella es un miembro importante en la Orden. ¡¿Acaso su secuestro no nos afecta?!

- Ginebra Weasley, debes aceptar que Hermione debe estar ya muerta, y si vamos a buscarla es muy posible que muera aquel que lo intente.

- ¡Eres un insensible! – estaba roja de furia. - ¡Sólo te importa ganar esta guerra! Antes te preocupabas por las personas, apreciabas las compañías, valorabas la amistad. ¿Dónde quedó eso? Hermione ha entregado su vida, su tiempo y su juventud por la Orden, por ti. ¿Y así se lo pagas? ¿ Así lo pagamos? Dejándola tirada. No lo creo conveniente. Desde que te fuiste ya no te importamos más que como aliados contra tu enemigo. ¡Si es así, pienso ir yo sola!

- Ginny, Hermione no hubiera querido nunca que nos arriesgáramos solo por tener un cadáver con el que llenar su tumba. Créeme que a mí esto me duele tanto o más que a ti. – la honestidad de Harry estremeció el corazón de todos los presentes, incluida Ginny. – Si ninguno de los presentes, tiene que objetar algo en contra, quiero dar por terminada esta reunión, si todos estamos de acuerdo.- Todas las caras, tristes y llorosas, asintieron dándole la razón a Harry.- Entonces hemos acabado.

Automáticamente todos los presentes comenzaron a subir las escaleras, excepto Harry y Ron, que siguieron en sus sitios como si hubiese algo que los detuviera. Ambos sabían perfectamente que tenían que hablar. Pero tardaron varios minutos en mirarse a la cara, y varios más en que Harry se acercase hacia Ron para hablar frente a frente.

- Harry..

- Ron. – notaba perfectamente la tristeza que invadía al pelirrojo.- Sé como te sientes.- después de todo, una lágrima silenciosa cruzó rápida y limpiamente el rostro de el Elegido.

- Harry.- lo miró a los ojos.- No la veré nunca más. Ya no podré invitarla a salir, no podré observarla mientras ríe... Nunca me casaré con ella. Debí haberla protegido.

- Tú la amas.- era una afirmación.

- Más que a mi vida.

- ¿Y ella a ti? – se hizo un profundo silencio que Ron no fue capaz de romper. - ¿Te dijo alguna vez que te amaba?

- La verdad es que no.

- Yo hablé hace unos días con ella. Os conozco desde siempre, y siempre he visto lo que ocurría entre vosotros. Lo veía en el brillo de tus ojos, en tu forma de ser... La amabas. Sin embargo... ella también te quería, pero de otra forma. Sabes bien como yo que no estaba enamorada de ti.

- Lo sé.- agachó la cabeza.- Pero si pasaba el tiempo conmigo sería por algo.

- Yo no sé por qué era, pero sólo sé que no te amaba. No debes perder tu vida por un amor que no te corresponde... y más si ella está muerta. Debes salir adelante. No hagas tonterías como ir a buscarla, porque sabes que no volverás, y que ahora lo importante es ganar la guerra y traer la paz.

- Pero Harry...- las lágrimas volvieron a fluir.- No es tan fácil. De repente, te dicen que la mujer que amas ha muerto, que ya no estará contigo, que jamás la volverás a ver. Eso no se supera, el dolor es inhumano.

- Sé lo que es.- puso una mano en su hombro.- Todas las personas que amo las he perdido poco a poco. A algunas se las llevó Voldemort, y otras las he tenido que mantener lejos de mí para que vivan en paz. Sé lo que es. Créeme, Ron, yo quería muchísimo a Hermione, pero aun así, no podemos venirnos abajo de esta manera, y en especial tú. – lo observó durante un gran rato. – Quiero que vengas conmigo.

- ¿Yo?- Ron lo miró perplejo.

- Sí. Hasta ahora me he ido solo, porque siempre quise que fuera así, porque era muy peligroso que alguien me acompañase. Ahora no sé si es más seguro Londres que acompañarme. Tú necesitas olvidar lo ocurrido, dejar este lugar, la casa de Hermione, la rutina de Hermione... Adaptarte a una nueva vida que te haga olvidar. Yo necesito ayuda, porque a pesar de todo, no puedo solo. Siempre echo de menos a alguien que me haga compañía y me escuche. Ven conmigo a destruir los horcruxes. Volveremos a verlos a todos el día de la batalla final. ¿Qué me dices?

Era una decisión complicada, que dejó a Ron perplejo. Siempre había querido ir, pero eso ahora significaba dejar a su familia, su trabajo. Pero también los recuerdos de Hermione que sabía que tanto lo iba a atormentar. Se iba a enfrentar a peligros, pero era lo que siempre había querido. No tenía nada que perder, y prefería luchar ahora por cosas que realmente merecieran la pena, ser de ayuda.

- Harry.- dijo decididamente.- Iré contigo.

- Sé que aunque Hermione no esté con nosotros, nos acompañará a todos lados...- dijo mirando hacia el techo, soñadoramente. Sacudió la cabeza, como despertando de un sueño, mientras una lágrima le volvía a caer.- ¿Ves?- miró a Ron.- Yo también la echo mucho de menos.

Estrecharon las manos como símbolo del pacto. Una nueva vida comenzaba para Ron. Una vida sin Hermione. Un cielo sin estrellas, muy distinto del que la cubría a ella sobre el castillo.

* * *

El silencio era incómodo. Toda su familia estaba allí, como si no quisieran moverse nunca, como si su amiga estuviera aún despidiéndose de ellos. Le dolía, le dolía todo. Había perdido a Harry por su frialdad, había perdido ahora a Hermione para no verla nunca más. Su hermano había quedado destrozado. Y allí seguía Harry, sentado en el sillón de la pequeña sala, en la que todos estaban reunidos, como esperando algo. Algo que ella no esperaba. Harta de tanto dolor, sin más, se levantó del sofá, fue al recibidor, cogió su chaleco guardado en el ropero de la entrada y se fue, sin que nadie se percatara de su marcha. Lo que ella no había notado es que el hombre sentado en el sillón había girado su cabeza, preocupado.

Nada más salir de aquella casa, empezó a llorar amargamente por las calles. No podía, no podía... pero sabía que era cierto: Hermione se había marchado. Ya no existiría nadie que le dijera que al final de la guerra ella obtendría su felicidad, nadie que la animara a seguir, ningún motivo por el que vivir... Siguió llorando hasta llegar a un parque oscuro y solitario. Bajo el cobijo de los matorrales, se escondió, y se desapareció para aparecer justamente frente de la Madriguera. A pesar de tener la mayoría de edad no podía aún independizarse, especialmente porque se sentía sola. Pero sabía de más que mientras viviera en esa casa, se sentiría igualmente sola, conviviendo con sus padres, Ron, y en ocasiones Charley, ya que Bill ahora vivía con Fleur.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras, llorando ahora a lágrima viva, hasta llegar a su cuarto. Su cuarto... en el que aún guardaba cosas de Hermione... Hermione... Su mejor amiga, muerta. No podría soportarlo. Se sentó en la cama, mientras ojeaba el álbum de fotos que ella le había regalado la Navidad anterior. Allí estaba ella misma, en quinto curso, feliz en el jardín de Hogwarts, acompañada por Harry, su entonces novio. La foto se movía, y ellos sonreían, después se abrazaban, saludaban a la cámara... se besaban.

- ¿Aún no olvidas los tiempos de paz? – preguntó una voz conocida que acababa de entrar en su habitación.

Ginny levantó la cabeza y se giró hacia la puerta. El chico de la foto se encontraba allí, pero más alto, con los músculos mucho más desarrollados, afeitado de hacía tres días, pelo negro largo hasta por las orejas, despeinado como siempre... y como no, sus gafas y su cicatriz. Y su semblante serio, frío.

- Harry, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y mi familia?

- Tu familia ni siquiera se ha percatado de que saliste del cuartel. Yo me preocupé por ti, en especial por lo que dijiste en la reunión. – se sentó junto a Ginny, que había pasado la hoja del álbum, y que ahora mostraba a una sonriente Hermione junto a ella, ambas sonriendo de felicidad. – La echas de menos...

- Era lo único que me quedaba, aparte de mi familia, y la he perdido... ya no está...- lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos que siempre le habían atraído. Era en ese momento o nunca.- Pero no es a la única que echo de menos.

- Lo sé.- contestó este mientras miraba al frente con cara perdida. Eso la enfadó más.

- ¿Es que no lo ves, Harry? ¡Has cambiado! Ya no te importa nadie, sólo la guerra. Ya no piensas ni en lo que sientes por los demás. ¡Ni en lo que los demás sienten por ti! ¡Es a ti a quien echo de menos! ¡Te sigo queriendo! ¿O es que no te das cuenta?...

- Ginny, no sigas... – intentó interrumpirla, que ya se había levantado frente a él y le gritaba mirándolo desde arriba y a los ojos.

- ¿Es que no ves que muero por ti? ¡Qué me da igual el peligro! Ya no estoy a salvo en ningún lado, estoy sola... ¿Por qué no puedo al menos ser feliz? ¡¿No te importo, no?!

- Por favor, Ginny...

- Y es lo mismo una y otra vez, verte en una reunión, ver tu frialdad, como hablas, como te comportas, como te mueves... ¡Ya ni me miras! ¡Seguro que no te atraigo lo más mínimo! Haciéndote el héroe siempre... sin pensar que hay gente que sufre más por tu frialdad que por la propia guerra... ¡No puedo ya vivir! ¡No sin ti! Me da igual que te vayas ahora, que me abandones para siempre... ¡Pero no sin saber que te quiero...!

En ese momento, Harry se levantó y simplemente la besó, para callarla, y para demostrarle cuanto le costaba a él aguantarse. Para que no dudara más de él. Para que por fin entendiera que no estaba en su mano, que el destino los había separado. Que él moría tan sólo por uno de esos besos que tanto le gustaban. Que si por él fuera, Voldemort podía dejar de existir, que él ya tenía algo por lo que vivir. Cuando se separaron, quedaron uno frente a otro.

- Ginny, no te das cuenta... No puedo. Eres mi debilidad, no quiero que nada te ocurra. No quiero perderte, pero no puedo tenerte junto a mí. Me pides cosas que no te puedo dar. Pero nunca te he olvidado. Siempre he pensado en ti, y es una tortura ver como creces lejos de mí, te haces una mujer, te haces más hermosa... Seguro que has estado con más de un chico.

- Nunca después de ti... No puedo olvidarte.

- Pues déjame ser el primero.

Ella sabía bien a qué se refería. Volvió a besarla, con más pasión, diciéndole en un beso cuanto la quería. Acariciándola como si una muñeca fuera, tímidamente, pero decidido. Quería demostrarle que su amor era inamovible de su corazón... Que para él siempre ella sería su mujer. Que aunque el destino los separara, ese era su momento, y que le iba a regalar todo lo que tenía para ella. Cada beso, cada caricia... Su cuello dulce, sus pequeñas orejas... sus mejillas, sus labios.

Le quitó el pequeño vestido que llevaba puesto, y después se quitó la túnica negra que él acostumbraba a llevar, ya que ella parecía demasiado tímida para dar ese paso y quitársela ella. Cada beso reflejaba el amor que le guardaba, la ternura con la que la acariciaba, como si fuese de cristal. Besarle el cuello para que nunca se marchara... Mientras sentía los labios de ella en sus mejillas, suavemente, cariñosamente. Sus manos en la espalda, recorriéndola desnuda, en la que solo quedaba ya el sujetador. Mientras las manos de ella recorrían su torso bien formado, deleitándose en sus músculos.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Harry se deshizo de esa "cárcel" que oprimía el pecho de la pelirroja, derribando la barrera, pudiendo al fin comprobar su tacto y su dulce sabor, mientras escuchaba gemir a la pelirroja y conseguía sentir más y más por momentos. Como si coordinados estuviesen, se tumbaron sobre la cama de ella, quedando Ginny bajo Harry, mientras seguían besándose. Al poco tiempo, se deshizo de la última prenda de ella, mientras Ginny, tímidamente, también se deshacía de la última prenda de él. Ya no existía ninguna barrera física entre ellos, sólo amor...

- Este es el último momento en el que puedes arrepentirte y decir que el destino te impide seguir.- dijo Ginny.

- Nunca. Esta es la única noche que puedo darte, y quiero regalarte mi amor de todas las maneras posibles... una única noche... Si no quieres que siga, dímelo y lo dejaré aquí. No puedo obligarte si luego sabemos que no podremos estar más juntos.

- Harry, este es mi momento. Te quiero, y no voy a arrepentirme de esto. Quiero ser tuya, ahora y siempre, aunque nos separen.

La volvió a besar como muestra de amor. Y delicadamente, comenzó la tarea. Muy despacio, muy despacio, observando como la cara de ella le transmitía toda la seguridad que podía, con una sola mirada, sus ojos conectados, y ahora también sus cuerpos. Comenzaron una danza que ninguno de los dos quería parar, yendo a más cada vez, viendo las estrellas en el techo de la habitación. Hasta que, por fin, llegó el último momento, el momento mágico, el que nunca se olvidarían en toda la vida.

Cayeron rendidos uno al lado del otro, mientras Harry le daba un último beso de despedida. Estaba muy linda así tumbada, con cara de sueño. Parecía una muñeca, una virgen de las que parecen en los cuadros clásicos, acurrucadas. Pero Harry sabía que aquello no duraría mucho.

- Harry, siempre recordaré esta noche.

- Ya no habrá más momentos felices como este.

- Pero el mundo será un poco más bonito si sé que he vivido esto contigo. Nunca en mi vida podré olvidarte.

Y así, sin más, cayó dormida junto a Harry. Esto suponía un problema, la chica estaba desnuda y sus padres volverían en poco tiempo. La señora Weasley había preparado un sofá cama para Harry en la planta baja, para que pusiera dormir en esa casa antes de partir hacia su escondite por la mañana, así que delicadamente le colocó a la pelirroja la ropa interior, y el camisón que estaba colgado detrás de la puerta, con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, porque seguro estaba muy cansada. Después se vistió él, lo más rápido posible, y bajó. Para cuando llegó a su cama temporal, aún los Weasley no habían llegado. Simplemente se quitó la túnica, dejándola doblada a un lado del sofá y se durmió entre las sábanas, con la suerte de que la puerta de la cocina se abrió justo cuando él acababa de acostarse, ahorrándole interrogatorios inútiles.

* * *

Esta vez se había asegurado bien de encontrarse en un lugar donde no la interrumpieran mientras observaba la lluvia. Aquella lluvia que tanto le gustaba, la lluvia de septiembre. Era el día de su cumpleaños, y tanto Harry como Ron le habían dado sus regalos. Pero en ese momento ellos estaban en el campo de quidditch, tragándose esa pequeña lluvia mientras practicaban aquel deporte que Hermione consideraba insulso.

Con lo bonita que era la lluvia, simplemente por el goteo, ver caer gotas y gotas de lluvia, contra el suelo y los árboles. Los árboles moviéndose de un lado a otro, salpicando agua, derramando un dulce aroma húmedo por el ambiente, olor que llegaba hasta la ventana de Hermione. Seguramente los caracoles estaban refugiándose en sus casitas para no mojarse. Ninguna criatura se apreciaba sobre el borde del lago, que estaba precioso al caerle millones de gotas de agua en su superficie.

Había elegido bien el sitio. Había acudido a la torre de Astronomía, que durante esas horas de la tarde era posible estar allí, donde nadie le molestaba lo más mínimo. No había alumnos que pasaran, ni personas que sin intenciones pasaban, distrayéndola de aquel bello paisaje. En esos momentos, creyó ver un unicornio plateado aparecer entre los árboles del bosque que estaban al lado del lago. Pegó la cara al cristal para poder ver mejor, pero en pocos segundos, el reflejo desapareció. Por unos momentos, deseó ser unicornio y ser libre, poder rondar por el bosque a su antojo.

Pero como todos y cada uno de los días, alguien estaba predestinado a molestarla. Aunque tan distraída estaba con el paisaje que se apreciaba desde la ventana que no escuchó las pisadas que se aproximaban por las escaleras, ni se giró para ver quién se acercaba. Tan sólo se percató cuando el chico ya se encontraba a su lado, mirando igual que ella por la ventana, tal vez en busca de aquello que ella estuviera observando. Hermione miró atrás suya. Allí, sin poder creerlo, estaba Draco Malfoy, el mismo que le había amargado la existencia. O aquel que se la alegraba con su presencia, depende de cómo se mire. Se miraron un segundo a los ojos, hasta que él rompió el hielo.

- ¿Qué haces, Granger? Si buscas a tus amigotes que están entrenando, el campo de quidditch se encuentra justamente hacia el otro lado del castillo.- Como siempre, haciendo falsas suposiciones e intentando dejarla en mal lugar. Pero en aquel momento a ella no la importaba.

- No, Malfoy, simplemente miro como llueve.

- ¿La lluvia? No hay nada más simple en este país que ver llover.

- Pero nadie aún no le ha encontrado el encanto. Yo sí se lo veo.

- Lamento decirte que yo no se lo veo. Es monótono, aburrido, carente de utilidad, yo prefiero usar mi tiempo en otras cosas, no como tú.

- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?- en ese momento el se sonrojó. No tenía respuesta para esa pregunta, con lo cual le había venido muy mal.

- Únicamente paseo en mi hora libre, tras terminar la gran cantidad de deberes que tengo.

- Pues sigue con tu paseo.- intentó finalizar la conversación y miró hacia el frente.

- Ya me voy, si eso es lo que pretendes que haga. Feliz cumpleaños Granger.

Hermione reaccionó demasiado tarde. Para cuando giró la cabeza, Draco Malfoy ya se había perdido escaleras abajo, sin poderle contestar a la nueva pregunta que a ella le pasaba en ese momento por la mente. ¿Cómo sabía él que ese día era su cumpleaños? No lo sabía, pero de algún modo lo habría averiguado. De todos modos, Draco Malfoy seguía suponiendo un misterio para ella, y tenía la impresión de que así seguiría siendo siempre.

Sin ninguna distracción más, volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, observando la lluvia caer nuevamente. Miles y miles de gotas de agua que renovaban el aire, que le daban un olor a pureza incomparable con ningún otro. Aquel que tanto le agradaba a ella. Seguro que ella no era la única en esos terrenos que se alegraba de que lloviera. Sabía que en algún sitio del castillo debía haber otra alma solitaria como ella que observara la tierna lluvia de septiembre.

Pero lo que vio era algo que no esperaba. Una cabeza rubia se movía por los terrenos de Hogwarts, sin paraguas ninguno, exponiéndose a la lluvia. Cruzaba la orilla del lago, y se sentó justamente en la raíz del árbol gigante junto al lago, aquel sobre el que Draco Malfoy se apoyó unos días antes, sin importarle las manchas que dejase en su capa, o la incomodidad, a pesar de la protección que le otorgaba el árbol frente a la lluvia, de tener que aguantar caer una que otra gota.

Definitivamente, a Draco Malfoy también le gustaba mirar la lluvia, aunque no lo reconociera. Tal vez también le gustase septiembre. O tal vez sólo actuara así porque le gustaba verla en ese marco de lluvia que cubría el día.

* * *

Hermione despertó dulcemente sobre aquella cama gigante, por fin situándose correctamente, sabiendo que se encontraba en aquel castillo al que la había llevado Draco Malfoy, que tenía todo tipo de lujos en la habitación, y que no se aburriría en mucho tiempo ya que una pila de libros la aguardaban para ser leídos. Pero ella sabía perfectamente que antes de nada, debía vestirse, pues Malfoy tenía la mala costumbre de presentarse sin llamar.

Fue hasta el armario, y observó los vestidos uno a uno, sin decidirse a ponerse ninguno. No eran los típicos vestidos a los que estaba acostumbrada. Tal vez Draco Malfoy tuviese una extraña fijación por los vestidos de época, pues los que estaban allí desde luego no parecían vestidos normales. Acabó por ponerse uno, para su gusto el más simple, pues no quería ponerse el primer día el que pareciera el más caro.

Un vestido verde, con escote cuadrado, largo hasta los tobillos, como todos y cada uno de los vestidos que se encontraban en ese armario. Ajustado, de terciopelo, y los bordes del cuello y la cintura en rojo. En la cintura, el borde hacía como un triángulo en la parte central delantera. La espalda era medio descubierta, más bien descubierta hasta casi la cintura. Y las mangas largas, pero de seda, ya que no era tiempo aún de llevar ropa excesivamente abrigada.

Con él se sentía muy cómoda, por ello, alegre, se dirigió a la estantería y cogió un libro titulado: "El dragón dorado". Parecía ser interesante, y a ella siempre le habían fascinado los dragones. Pensaba tumbarse en la cama para leer, cuando a medio camino, la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a Draco Malfoy.

- Buenos días, Granger. ¿Dormiste bien? – dijo con una sonrisa no del todo convincente.

CONTINUARÁ

Lo siento por la tardanza al actualizar, pero el verano no me da para más. Espero poder hacer el máximo número de capítulos en el menor tiempo posible. En cuanto tenga uno terminado, lo subo y así. Cada día releo lo que escribí el día anterior, así me ahorro tiempo en releer todo al final. Tal vez haya una pequeña confusión. Las partes que no encajan temporalmente con la historia son los sueños-recuerdos de Hermione. Aunque sean sueños, estos sueños son reflejos perfectos de los recuerdos ya olvidados de Hermione, y que tienen que ver ahora con septiembre (también elegí septiembre porque es mi mes favorito del año, y el otoño mi estación favorita). Cuando avance el fic, verán por qué necesito que Hermione en ocasiones sueñe con recuerdos.

¿Dónde quedan esos rewiew's? Sé que tardo en actualizar, pero apenas hay unos pocos... Plis!! Quiero más para el próximo chap, porfiiiii. Gracias a silviota, en respuesta a tu rewiew, si, Luna sabe sobre el amor de Hermione... y aquí tienes el reencuentro esperado. Los sentimientos no se pueden mostrar en el primer momento, pues eso nos deja sin protección frente a aquel que nos quiera dañar. Aún Hermione no ha mostrado lo que siente. Gracias también a PaddyPau. Siento mucho si no he contestado al rewiew, pero mi correo últimamente es una porquería que no funciona para nada (msn cada vez da más problemas). He intentado actualizar lo antes posible, y espero poder acabar pronto el siguiente chap. Por cierto, ya ves que no son chorradas lo que te da por pensar después de ver CSI ;) El chap responde a bastantes preguntas, y las que no, las contestará más tarde.

Espero poder actualizar pronto, para que no os perdais los encuentros HrDr ni el avance de la guerra a manos de Harry.

Besos!!

Akane Yukino

PD: Haciendo caso al último rewiew de silviota, me he quebrado la cabeza para los cambios de situación y por fin he hallado la manera.


End file.
